Mess Of Dressing Rooms
by TracyCook
Summary: Midori and Natsuki run into eachother in the hallway, this turns into an awkward lunch, which turns into an awkward night, which turns into love and Yuri :  Read Midori/Natsuki  strange couple but give it a try it's cute
1. Simply Ramen

Mess Of Dressing Rooms

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Mai Hime.

Couple: Midori/Natsuki

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Simply Ramen

Midori was walking down the hallway of the school, she had a class to teach in an hour or so, and though she would usually use this time for a lunch break… or a "drink" break, she had found the most interesting historical book ever. As she flipped a page, her green eyes went wide as she scanned the new material. She seemed to be finding out so much history about the school, it had always been her favorite thing to research.

Completely enticed by the book in hand, she was no longer paying attention to the hallway and suddenly ran into someone. This caused her to stumble backwards and almost lose her balance as she was forced to look away from the book, spotting the gorgeous and slightly agitating blue haired woman.

Natsuki let out a soft grunt before looking up, an irritated scowl across her face, though this softened as she saw it was one of her teachers, Midori.

"Oh, I'm sorry Natsuki!" She said apologetically.

"Hn, it's fine…" Natsuki mumbled and walked past her, heading into the classroom to take her seat.

The redhead had felt apologetic, but she didn't have time to worry about that as she realized that she had been reading her book for far too long. Glancing toward the classroom she realized that Natsuki was actually going to make it to class before her. Green eyes widened as the second bell rang and she ran into her classroom, unprepared.

"Hey there class! Sorry to disappoint, but I am here to teach you guys today." The young teacher announced to the class who had obviously been hoping they were going to get a day off. "Not that it should disappoint anyone! Because today we are learning about the history of Japanese art, in the Asuka time period!" Her voice was energetic as always.

Natsuki just stared up ahead vacantly, partially listening just for her sake. She knew that the redheaded teacher wouldn't let her get away with it if she didn't answer a question right. Though, at the same time her thoughts were occupied with Shizuru and her departure from Fuka State. She was somewhat devastated because Shizuru had decided to let her go and go along with the arranged marriage her father had set up.

The older woman held back a growl as the class let out groans, then her eyes shifted toward Natsuki. Catching the blue haired woman's gaze she sighed, something seemed to be the matter with her. Then again she wasn't ever the social butterfly or the biggest school "fan." Returning her attention to the class the best she could she continued with her lecture.

The "lone wolf" could feel someone's eyes on her, knowing well it was probably one of the fangirls. With an irritated sigh, she shifted in her seat and set her gaze on the young teacher, deciding to listen for once to distract herself from the nagging thoughts.

Midori was finding it hard to concentrate on the class. Not because she didn't enjoy teaching, she was merely worried about Natsuki. She knew that the young student had a tendency of zoning off in class, or being late, but she hadn't seen her so worried before. She wasn't quite sure what to think of it.

Suddenly she started rambling on about a new piece of art, deciding not to pick on the younger woman today. This was sweet of her, because usually she would have, but something told her not to do so today. So, instead she rambled on and on becoming excited on one of her subjects. She couldn't really help it history was her true love.

Natsuki was slightly amused at how Midori just started rambling out of the blue about a subject causing her to smirk just a little. She could tell that the woman had a great love for History and somewhat respected that. It made her wonder about her own future, what she could do… besides racing motorcycles of course.

Finally the bell rang and the teacher wrapped up the class, telling them what pages to read before leaning against her desk eyes on Natsuki. She was waiting for the other to walk by. Perhaps she could ask if she was alright.

Letting out a relieved sigh the blue haired teenager stood to her feet and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. She let out an annoyed grumble as one of the fangirls yelled out bye to her and walked by the teacher's desk.

Midori quickly headed toward the younger girl smirking as she walked up behind her speaking in a voice that gave off slight sarcasm. "Well, I'm no crazed fan girl…" She said pausing before raising an eyebrow at the crazed young girl who had walked out of the classroom, shaking her head a bit as she crossed her arms.

Freezing, Natsuki nearly jumped when she heard the sarcastic voice causing her to quickly turn and face the other. Though, after seeing it was just Midori her heartbeats slowed down in relief that it wasn't some crazy fangirl.

Midori held back a giggle when she witnessed Natsuki freeze at her voice, it was a little cute, the way she was so nervous because of all of the fangirls. She couldn't really blame all of the girls for acting in such a manner, even if she wouldn't ever act in such a way. _At least not sober._

"But, I was wondering… if you would care to grab a bite, and maybe talk?" She asked slightly nervous. She could suddenly tell Natsuki wouldn't be in the mood to talk. _Though it isn't often that she is… _She thought before catching the other's eyes with her own, waiting, hoping that she wouldn't turn her down. Though she probably would considering.

The question from the teacher did surprise her. "Hmm… me… you want to get something to eat with me?"

Natsuki moved a hand up to rub the back of her head, a bit nervous that she was in trouble. Weighing her options though, and realized that she was starving. She could use something to eat and it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone anyway.

"Well yes, that is why I asked." She responded with a teasing voice, as she noticed the others nervousness, not that she could blame her. Any student would probably be rather nervous to get asked to lunch by a teacher. "Anything you want."

"Uhm, sure I guess… I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

When Natsuki asked if she was in troubled Midori merely ignored the question completely as she opened the door for the other to leave, holding it open for her. "My treat." She said, still unwilling to reveal if the young girl was in trouble of not. Though, she knew that she wasn't.

Natsuki inaudibly swallowed a bit, suddenly nervous for some reason… Well, a few reasons. One, she was a teacher of course, and secondly... That, she doesn't even know. It was acting like a freaking school girl all over again like in front of Shizuru before. She also noticed that her teacher didn't answer the part of if she was in trouble and she got slightly more worried that she was.

With the thought of not jumping to conclusions, she proceeded to walk out.

"Should we meet there… or are you driving?"

Smiling she shrugged "I guess I will drive… whichever you prefer."

She didn't really give Natsuki time to respond to say they should take their own vehicles though, as she lead the way outside and towards where she was parked. Pausing she glanced over at the younger girl, green eyes meeting green as she smirked a bit able to tell that the other was nervous.

The beautiful student was slightly disappointed that she couldn't drive her bike, she shrugged it off though and followed the woman to her car.

"Y'know you shouldn't worry so much… I swear the only punishment you will receive is the embarrassment of being seen eating lunch with your old bag of a teacher." Midori stated with a wink before getting into her side of the car and waiting for Natsuki to do the same.

Upon hearing the other's words, the younger of the two stopped blushing lightly. "I-I'm not worried…!" She huffed softly and muttered something that sounded like '_and you're definitely not old' _before opening up the passenger side door and moving in, settling in the seat before shutting the door and strapping herself in.

Seeing the blush the older of the two smiled brightly, finding it to be beyond adorable. She didn't really know how to describe it, but it was something that she could easily get used to.

"Well, that's a relief I kinda thought by the look in your eyes that you were a tad bit worried, buuuuuuut since you aren't, well… good!" She exclaimed looking over as she started the car.

She allowed her eyes to wander over the darker haired woman as she wondered why she mumbled that she wasn't old. Not that she minded… she hated being almost 24, she would lie about being 17 until the day she died! No matter what. Smirking she said "Thanks."

At first, Natsuki was wondering why she even said that the other wasn't old… she wasn't the type to give any compliments at all. She decided to ignore it and mark it off as respect from student to teacher.

"Well, I won't lie… I AM worried." She jokingly retorted with a small smirk before glancing out the window.

Midori chuckled a bit as she heard Natsuki teasing her back in return, she thought that it was cute the way that she was finally teasing in return and seemed to be getting into a better mood.

As she pushed down on the pedal Midori asked simply "favorite food?"

Natsuki was lost in thought, yet she didn't fail to catch the question and thought for a moment on it before simply answering, "I hope you like ramen."

Honestly? It was actually mayonnaise, but for some reason she didn't want to gross the teacher out. _Seriously? Kuga who are you and what have you done with the ice princess… it has to be Shizuru's doing! She's broken me down. _That thought left a light blush on her cheeks.

Keeping her eyes on the road for the most part Midori listened as she heard Ramen, luckily she did love Ramen so she was relieved a bit. She was prepared to seriously go wherever the other had wanted to go. _Besides maybe that really expensive restaurant that I could never afford to eat at alone downtown… _She thought with a discouraged face.

"Ramen it is!" The older woman said a little too energetically, she was just happy to see the other smiling and seeming a bit more energetic.

As she turned down the street she finally pulled up at one of the best ramen restaurants in town, they specialized in it and made it right in front of you. Turning the car off she glanced over at Natsuki and smiled to herself.

"We're here young lady." She stated before getting out and leading the way.

Quickly pushing all of her thoughts of Shizuru away, Natsuki looked up to see that they were indeed at the restaurant as the other had said and got out, leaving her bag on the front seat and shutting the door behind her.

Natsuki lofted a brow at being called young lady and scowled a bit, "Oi… just call me Natsuki."

Midori's eyes sparkled with mischief at the sight as she opened the door for her student, receiving a silent thanks from the blue haired girl as she walked inside. She followed the other closely behind.

Shaking her head at the comment about calling her Natsuki, she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, Natsuki… but really I was only insulting myself with that comment. Youth… so naïve. They always want to be seen as older, what I wouldn't give to be seventeen again." With that the redhead smiled a bit and her eyes brightened just a tad as she remembered those days, not that her personality had changed much in the seven years since.

The light blush on Natsuki's cheeks only deepened slightly when she heard the teasing continuing… only this time she had newfound courage and smirked. "Yeah, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you." She teased with a chuckle. _Guess Shizuru has passed the torch down to me… I should thank her next time I see her._

Natsuki looked around for a good seat, only to find a booth seat available by the window, which she accepted and walked toward taking a seat.

Midori followed the younger girl toward the only table available, this was actually her favorite ramen restaurant, the service was great, the view was great, and they actually made it out to be rather gorgeous inside.

Taking her seat she glared in Natsuki's direction as she had mentioned her liking to be young again. Of course, she wanted to be. Not that 24 was over the hill in any way shape or form, still she missed the days with her friends partying and singing and dancing, perhaps it wasn't her age she missed but only good friends to enjoy time with like she had back then. "Hm…" She didn't have a witty response to the comment like usual instead she just took her menu from the hostess and glanced over it.

Taking a good look around the restaurant, the student was a bit surprised to find a ramen shop appearing to be awfully nice like this one, but hey, she wasn't complaining. It was really nice.

For a minute there, Natsuki started to feel bad but said nothing and looked at her own menu, picking out the first thing that sounded good before closing it. _Honestly, Kuga… why are you here with her… usually you'd decline people's requests… it can't be out of respect. _

She wasn't sure anymore, she actually had felt comfortable around Midori for some reason. Rubbing the back of her neck, Natsuki hesitantly looked back at her. Noticing the way her green eyes scanned over the menu before glancing back up in her direction.

For just a moment it was silent as the redhead glanced out the window remembering the first time she was introduced to this restaurant smiling a bit.

"Honestly I don't think you're that old… at first glance, I could've swore you were eighteen, heh. When I found out you were a teacher at Fuka, I was surprised."

Midori's ears perked up as she heard the younger blue haired female start to speak. Hearing the compliment she blushed just a bit, her green eyes brightening, though she was surprised to hear such words coming from Natsuki.

Despite her own surprise she knew it was true, Natsuki remembered seeing the woman for the first time. Her first impression was that Midori was attractive, she couldn't deny it. Also she was certainly upbeat. She envied Midori for having such a positive attitude.

The teacher's attitude quickly changed from being one of memory and slight sadness to being one of happiness. Her smile formed on her lips once again as she said "Well thank you Natsuki… never thought I'd see the day that you would be complimenting me in such ways."

Oddly enough, her heart seemed to beat just a bit faster upon seeing a blush on Midori's face and she held back a grin, though, a fair blush came across her own cheeks when she heard the woman's remark.

"Y-yeah… well… just don't go off telling anyone about this side of me." She mumbled shyly and fidgeting with the chopsticks on the table. _At least she's smiling again. That's all that matters… _Not caring anymore that Midori saw the softer side of her. If the redhead was smiling than she was content.

Green eyes glanced over Natsuki's face, noticing the soft pink blush upon her cheeks only caused her smile to brighten even more. She loved seeing this side of the beautiful and mysterious young girl. Hearing her proposition about not telling anyone else Midori placing a finger to her chin as though she were thinking about it

"Hmm... Welllll..." She dragged it out as she continued to think about it before turning back to Natsuki and shrugging "Well, okay. But only because I like having this side of you all to myself." Midori chuckled a bit before the waitress came back to take their orders. The teacher mentioned that she would take the special and waited for Natsuki to order her meal before they continued their conversation.

"Hm… actually, the special does sound good… I think I will have that too." With that, she gave the menu to the waitress before leaning back in her seat.

"So… you planning on staying as a teacher at Fuka permanently?" Natsuki asked suddenly curious about the woman's plans.

Secretly? She somewhat hoped Midori would stay at Fuka, at least until she graduated. She also realized that there was so much about this woman she didn't know, probably very interesting things that she had been carelessly missing out on.

Watching closely as the younger girl asked her about staying a teacher at Fuka, she smiled. Midori had already decided that she would stay a teacher. After everything that had happened she felt rather attached to the school, as well as the students. Even if none of them truly knew her, she still felt closer to them then she had anyone in a long time. Plus her best friend Youko did work there as well.

"Well, to your disappointment I am sure." She stated with a soft teasing smile, "I have decided that teaching may just be the career for me. So yes, I plan on staying at Fuka. Plus got to stay and bug my best friend."

Pausing she added "So, look forward to seeing me around!" Her voice was a bit loud, and she was obviously back to her normal upbeat self.

It wasn't often that she let the sadder side come out, serious maybe, but never sad. _She seems genuinely interested in knowing about me... _Midori blushed a bit as she realized she wouldn't mind knowing more about Natsuki either.

Normally, she'd squirm or fidget under anyone's gaze but with Midori's, she felt safe. She almost _smiled _when she heard Midori would be staying but instead she nodded. "Actually, that's a relief… You're the only interesting teacher out of the whole staff." The light blush on her cheeks deepened a bit, realizing what she just admit and hoped to god that Midori didn't find her weird as she listened to the woman.

Midori smiled at the compliment about herself being an interesting teacher, not that she could deny it. Things had been interesting since she came around, considering her teaching methods.

"Well... yeah, I can't suppose any other teachers would set up a cake competition and get suspended." She smirked a bit remembering the day, she could still recall Natsuki's stunned and annoyed face as she tried to help make her teams cake.

"You looked quite adorable out there though, I must admit." She mumbled a bit under her breath, blushing at what she had said. She knew that she shouldn't be saying such things especially if she planned to stay at Fuka

Natsuki let loose a pained groan upon the mention of Cake Wars, remembering that painful day with Nao then chasing after an Orphan that had eaten a bit of the cake they put so much work in and blushed hotly when she heard what the other had mumbled.

Midori chuckled as she heard the groan escape the blue haired girls throat, it had gotten much too out of hand, though she never admitted that. She went down fighting for the idea even though she ended up suspended. The blush did not go unnoticed by the older woman who pondered it for a moment, before dismissing it as just embarrassment.

"I can't believe you did that.. but.. I must admit, it was funny to see Haruka mess up." She snickered lightly, smirking.

Remembering Haruka's reaction she laughed a bit harder "Oh yes, that was priceless!" She said loudly as she slapped her knee.

"As shocking this may sound, I'm kinda looking forward to see what else you've got up your sleeve." Natsuki stated honestly.

Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle some when she heard Midori laughing about the Haruka situation and felt her lips twitching, tempted to curve up into a smile.

The waitress chose then to bring them their food, so Midori quickly calmed herself blushing a bit as she thanked her for the food. It smelled delicious. Distracted by the food she started to sip at it, as she listened to Natsuki comment about what else she had planned glancing up, green eyes met green and she shrugged "I guess we will just have to wait and see."

The younger woman quietly thanked the waitress as well and snapped her chopsticks in two before digging in. She was too hungry to notice how delicious the ramen was… and that was her fault for not eating anything earlier. Her viridian hues flicked back up to look into hers again and she felt a twinge of something inside her but ignored it… though it wasn't a bad one anyway.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to wait… I can tell you do like to surprise people." Natsuki said with a soft grin and idly twirled the ramen around the chopsticks before shoving the bite in her mouth and licked her lips clean.

Ramen being a secret love of Midori's she did enjoy the way it tasted as she sipped away at it, before taking out her own chop sticks and breaking them apart to use them to twirl the noodles up before taking a bite. "Mmm." She let out happily as she swallowed the ramen, before nodding at the comment about surprises.

"Well, yes. And I can tell you don't like surprises." The redhead said with a chuckle before taking another bite, after swallowing she continued. "Which is why it should be very entertaining to see how well we work together, after all opposites attract." She stated with a wink, in a teasing voice before finishing up her ramen and leaning back in the bench, placing a hand on her stomach.

Natsuki gave a slight shrug and scratched her cheek, "Yeah, surprises are nice.. but not when they could give you a heart attack." She chuckled a bit and licked her lips clean after slurping up one more bite of the heavenly noodles. _'Still not as good as Mai's though._'

The younger girl also had blushed at the thought of opposites attracting and agreed completely. _Wait... was she talking about us- hah, now you're just delirious… what am I doing thinking of that anyway!'_

_Best friend..?_ Natsuki realized she had earlier mentioned a best friend anda thoughtful look took on her face as she thought for a minute but then remembered seeing her around Youko often and grinned, "Oh, Youko? I could've sworn you two were an item." She teased lightly and smirked… although deep inside, she felt a little jealous and that startled her at first.

"Hm." Midori glanced up hearing Youko's name, the comment made her blush deeper.

"What? N-no don't be ridiculous!" She shouted a bit remembering that Youko had been her first kiss with a girl, she blushed a bit more. "One kiss, and look what happens." She muttered before smiling.

Natsuki merely grinned when she saw Midori blush harder than usually, knowing well she had hit a soft spot. That also made her wonder… what her first kiss would be like. She hadn't ever been kissed before. Blushing she cleared her throat to get her own mind off of the thought.

"No, we aren't an item, but we did go to college together… she was successful despite her drinking and well I wasn't quite as successful." The redhead explained the situation to her student in a defensive tone.

"You weren't successful..? That's somewhat hard to believe. I've never seen anyone with so much passion for history as you do." Natsuki honestly retorted to the comment.

When she heard the comment about her love for history Midori smiled a bit more, it was true she loved it more so than almost anything in the entire world. _Besides maybe Natsuki's blush. _Her mind teased inwardly.

"Well, I also have a tendency to get sucked into the party scene… and I got well… I don't know it's a long story." Midori explained to the best of her ability why she wasn't too successful. "That's the reason I took up a job at Fuka though, to work on my thesis and finish up my degree… make something of myself."

"Mmn? Ahh.. should've known partying was your weakness, heh. But at least you've got something you're set on."

To the partying comment all she could do was shrug her shoulders, it wasn't something Midori was really proud of, at least not the alcohol part. It was a bad way to deal with problems, but she preferred being happy, and she was happy when she drank. Parties though, were rather enjoyable. "What can I say?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

As if it was on cue, her cell phone vibrated in the pocket of her hoodie, making her jump a bit and she grabbed it to check. "Well.. speaking of parties, Mai's setting up a karaoke party tonight.. she said everyone's invited."

Midori's deep green eyes glanced over Natsuki as she answered her phone, smiling softly she allowed herself to appreciate the other girls beauty_. She really is something special... her eyes are just_... Midori's thoughts were stopped at the mention of a Karaoke party, as her own eyes brightened.

Just as soon as the words left her mouth, she wished she had a date or something important… just anything to have an excuse not to go. Knowing Mai, she'd most likely be forced to sing again. Then again, what if Midori was going? She wondered. "You gonna go there tonight?"

She remembered the last Karaoke party and the cute outfit that Natsuki had worn, giggling a bit at the memory that was a bit foggy due to her alcohol consumption her eyes brightened even more as she was invited. "You bet! I wouldn't miss it!" She said excited, before coughing a bit embarrassed about how happy she had become. "Hm... I mean sure, when is it?" She asked blushing.

Not surprised at the gleeful answer from Midori referring to the karaoke party, she grinned but also noticed the woman was blushing and wondered why she was. Licking her lips to give them moisture she responded. "It's in about two hours."

Green eyes darted down to Natsuki's lips as she cleaned them and a blush filled her cheeks as she quickly looked away dismissing any such thoughts of the young beautiful woman. _She's much too young Midori... and your student... and and... You are wrong to even be looking at her that way..._ She reminded herself still unable to look back at Natsuki as she listened to her comment about when the Karaoke party would be.

Suddenly it hit Natsuki of why Midori could be blushing. It's that _horrible _memory of her singing in a pink dress. _Dear Kami… if you're up there, listening to my thoughts... if I do ever end up in that forsaken dress or anything just as embarrassing, please, I beg of you... smite me right on the spot._

Glancing up at the clock the redhead realized it still was pretty early, disappointed that she would have to wait her face feel. "Awwwe and I was so looking forward to making you dress up in something adorable all over again." Smirking her eyes traveled back to Natsuki's as she gave a little pout and crossed her arms, not being able to party or see the younger girl dressed up again.

"You looked cute." She added to show her point knowing that Natsuki was about to completely protest as she had done that night. _I practically had to force her into that outfit will all of my might. _Chuckling she shook her head at the memory.

With a hot blush painted across her face, she scowled and looked off to the side shyly. Not only she was blushing from embarrassment, she was also blushing from when Midori said she looked cute.

"Hmph… this time, you won't be able to force me into it again!" She retorted with a brave yet challenging smirk. When she had said that, the memory if Midori forcibly stripping her down then forcing her into the dress popped in her head and she groaned on the inside. For some reason, the thought of the woman's hands on her again, caused a warmth to spread through her. _'Ok, she's your teacher, Natsuki.. even though I turn eighteen tomorrow.. oh god! Stop thinking like that!_'

Upon hearing the younger girls challenging words, Midori's mind switched quickly to a competitive nature as her green eyes shined brightly at the challenge. "Oh, we will see about that young lady, you really shouldn't challenge me Natsuki... you know how forceful I was last time."

Wearing a mischievous smirk she too remembered the last time, as she forcefully stripped Natsuki of her clothes, and dressed her up. Her face heated up at the memory. _Midori you really need to control these emotions... they don't make any sense... what about the professor. Not to mention..._

Natsuki lofted a brow at the remark and grinned, "Oh, we'll see about that..." She had hoped Midori would actually go with it, and she didn't doubt that the woman would anyway. _Don't get your hopes up... I'm sure she has someone she's interested in anyway... like Youko. She sure blushed a lot when I mentioned her._

With one last glance at her phone to see what time it was, she looked back up at her, "Well… we should go and get ready then." She fished her wallet out from her bag so she could find money to pay for her ramen. She felt bad for having anyone else paying for her.

"Alright, would you like for me to drop you off back at the school so you can take your motorcycle home and get dressed and just meet there?" She asked curious as to what plan of action they should take. Green eyes followed Natsuki's hand as she pulled out some money to set on the table.

"Sure, sounds good. I don't want to leave my bike there anyway…"

Reaching out Midori placed a gentle hand on the younger girls wrist "Hey, I said my treat." Natsuki obviously didn't want to budge so she gave her large green puppy dog eyes and a small pout hoping she would let her pay.

Just as she was about to protest and refuse to allow Midori pay, she inwardly cursed herself for one of her weaknesses... puppy eyes. But then again, that's everyone's weakness pretty much. Except an assassin, maybe. Although, what caught her attention the most, was the warm feeling of Midori's hand wrapped around her wrist. She wanted to… feel more? She wasn't even certain of her own feelings anymore.

With a defeated sigh, she put the money back in her wallet. "Alright, alright... I'll allow it this once. You owe me for shoving me in that dress anyway."

Nodding her head she smiled happy that she had won the small battle to pay for the food. Pulling out her own wallet she put down enough money on the table to pay for both meals as well as tip the waitress. If anyone knew what it was like to be a waitress it was her, and she wasn't a very good one at that.

Remembering her job at the restaurant she shook her head a little. "Hmm... okay now that that's settled." Midori said with a smirk, glad to know that Natsuki would give in to her puppy dog eyes. _Useful and interesting bit of information.. hehe. _She thought to herself before walking toward her car, opening the door for the other girl, thinking about some of the feelings she had been having.

_She isn't really that young... I mean she is nearly 18 it wouldn't be illegal or anything in a day... But she is still your student, and will be for awhile. No need to complicate things with these strange new feelings. _Midori convinced herself that it was for the best.

From the gleeful look on the other's face, Natsuki wondered if she should start worrying about ending up in another dress but didn't say anything as she followed the woman out to her car. _Well, as long it makes her happy, I _might _not mind..._

Still a bit confused about her feelings as well, Natsuki moved to get in the car and mumbled a thanks under her breath, blushing lightly.

Once she was certain Natsuki had made it into the car completely she closed the door behind her and jumped in her side of the car, before turning it on. "Ready?" She asked the excitement only having grown at the thought of getting Natsuki into another dress. Placing her hand behind the other girl's head she started to back out of the restaurant parking lot before lowering her hand and heading back in the direction of the school.

After the door was shut, she looked out the window at the slowly darkening sky as the sun descended past the horizon. Throwing a quick glance over at the woman when she got in, she nodded and noticed the woman's hand on the seat behind her head.

Suddenly the thought of the other tugging and pulling on her hair gently while they- oh her face was beet red now and she coughed, forcing the blush away with all of her will before the other saw it.

The deep blush on Natsuki's face hadn't gone by unnoticed by the older woman, she was curious as to what had caused it. _Perhaps it was my hand just barely behind her head._ That seemed a much too simple of a move to cause that much of a blush though. _Well, I suppose if she is having thoughts anywhere near as... wrong as yours then it is no wonder why she is blushing so hard. _

"Ready to fight for my non-dress-wearing rights? Always." She retorted with a smirk and looked up ahead, watching everything pass them by before familiar surroundings came in sight.

Midori was a bit disappointed when they reached the school, merely because she would have to say goodbye to Natsuki and she was enjoying getting to know her. She hadn't ever gotten the chance to really spend time with the beautiful young woman. Besides during fights, or when she was disagreeing with her plans. She had a feeling there were a lot of surprises behind her cool exterior. "Fight until you can't fight anymore sweetheart, we both know I'm going to win."

"I'll see ya soon.. thanks again for the ramen." She said softly with a light smile and got out of the car after Midori stopped and shut the door, waving at her one last time before heading to her motorcycle. She shoved her bag in the seat container then shut the seat and mounted the sleek vehicle.

Already anxious to see Natsuki again she watched as the blue haired woman mounted her bike and bit her lip a bit shocking herself with a _thought If only she were mounting something else... or someone else at that_.

Blushing brightly at her inappropriate thought she tried to shake these thoughts from her mind. They weren't right of her to be having. She had to keep her cool. Sighing out she drove out of the parking lot heading toward her apartment. Midori wanted to look good tonight for some reason_. For Natsuki_... Closing her eyes she sighed a bit before parking in front of her apartment_. No, not for her, just because I care to look amazing_. She tried to convince herself as she got out of her car and headed inside to change.

During the ride home, even Natsuki was starting to surprise herself when she had thoughts of what to wear to the party. She usually just finds what matches and throw them on. _Not like anyone is gonna care if I look good or not anyway. _She left forth a soft sigh under her helmet and sped up some more.

Shortly after her apartment building came in sight, she pulled over into the parking lot and parked her bike in her reserved spot before shutting it off and getting off. For the first time in ages, she was actually excited about going out that she forgot about her mail and quickly made way up to her apartment and unlocked the door. After entering, she tossed her bag on the couch carelessly and headed in the bedroom with a thought of what to wear in mind.

With a satisfied grin after finding what she was looking for, she pulled out her ripped jeans along with a tight black t-shirt. _Wonder if Midori would like this… _Setting the clothes on the bed, she stripped down out of her school uniform and disappeared into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After she got out, she felt tons better and ready to go. She gets dressed into the clothes she picked out after drying herself off and puts on her sneakers. She took a glance at her watch, "Hn, better get going before Mai comes hunting for me." Walking out she grabs her keys along the way and locks the door behind her.

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

After a quick shower Midori walked to her closet which also happened to be in the middle of her living room and she started to go through her clothes wondering what would look best. She knew that she probably wouldn't catch the teen's attention with all of the other young beautiful girls around, but she could always hope.

"Hm... perhaps I will wear this." She said before pulling out some tight black jeans she hadn't worn since college and a simple red tank top. She knew that she could pull of the top easily, considering she was very well developed and her clothes fit her perfectly, but the jeans were a bit more of a bother. Not having worn them for quite awhile her self confidence took a dive as she glanced them over. Finally deciding that there was no reason not to, and she wanted to enjoy the night she pulled her pants on, which were actually a bit loose on her though still form fitting.

"Hm... must have actually lost weight." She smirked content with this as she pulled her hair up into a black scrunchie before rushing out to her car ready to party. Hoping that Natsuki informed everyone she would be coming along.

_Gosh I am so excited to see her! I bet she'll look so amazing... _blushing a bit she turned on her car and headed toward the Karaoke bar. _Maybe I should even stay sober tonight... woah... this girl has you acting rather strange already Midori... and nothing has even happened. _Sighing she reminded herself aloud before turning up her radio "And nothing will, I am sure."

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

End of Chapter One

Authors Note: I know that this is a strange couple and most people are probably going to be against giving it a chance, I tend to think outside of the box and then get myself into trouble with reviews and interest in my stories. Because I refuse to just go with the everyday norm. Still, give me any insight you would like, good bad or ugly I am all ears. I will be adding the next chapter if y'all give me some love I will add it today for y'all!

Well, until next time.

-Tracy Cook


	2. Dressing or Undressing

Mess Of Dressing Rooms

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Mai Hime.

Couple: Midori/Natsuki

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Dressing or Undressing

Ignoring a few whistles from some teenage boys as she walked down to her motorcycle, Natsuki couldn't help but smirk. _Hm, maybe Midori will like it. _ Without another though, she mounted the motorcycle and revved it up before pulling out of the parking lot and speeding out onto the street. The wonderful sensation of adrenaline rushed through her body and she smirked. She had always loved driving fast, it made her feel free.

Suddenly her mind was plagued with thoughts of all different possibilities that the night could hold and she sighed to herself. _There I go, getting my hopes up high…_

The blue haired teenager almost cringed at the bright flashing sign that read "Karaoke" when it came into view. She remembered that Midori would be there though and grinned. _Wonder if she's there now… _

As she pulled over in the parking lot, she took a quick look around as if she were searching for something. Like perhaps a certain someone's car. Natsuki parked her bike away from all of the other cars, because if anyone put a scratch or a little dent on her beautiful Ducati, there certainly was going to be hell. Turning her bike off, the blunette dismounted shoving her keys deep into her pocket before casually walking through the parking lot towards the Karaoke bar.

Midori could feel her nerves going crazy as she grew closer to the Karaoke bar, she wasn't nervous to sing, or even be seen in her different attire, she was nervous about seeing Natsuki and what she would say to her.

Glancing down at the clock as she pulled into a parking space, she smiled she was a bit late. She noticed the blue haired girls bike immediately, parked away from all of the other cars. Not being as cautious of a person the redhead pulled in between a van and someone else's car before slamming her hands on the steering wheel.

"Gosh even when I am excited to be somewhere I always end up late!"

Natsuki who was also in the parking lot blinked as she heard tires screeching then brakes being slammed on and she smirked a bit to herself. _That must be Midori… late as usual, heh. _But then suddenly, that embarrassing night of when Youko, Midori, Shizuru and Reito had caught her in her hitch-hiking pose came to mind. Her face turned red at the memory and she let loose a groan. _I'm just glad Midori didn't tease me mercilessly like Shizuru did. _She knew all too well that if the woman did, she probably would have died from high blood pressure due to furious blushing.

Knowing she was late Midori quickly got out of her car and headed toward the Karaoke bar looking down at herself once more, making sure that she looked absolutely perfect. She didn't care if any of the other girls noticed her. The only person's attention that she wanted was Natsuki's.

On her way in Midori waved at a few of the guys who knew her due to being a regular at this bar, half the time for the singing and the other half for the drinking with Youko. She thought back to the mention of her at lunch, she had been rather embarrassed. She also noticed a strange agitation in her friends beautiful emerald eyes. She wondered if she was perhaps jealous. _Perhaps this is just wishful thinking Midori… _

Shrugging it off she headed through the doors, spotting all of her friends immediately. The older woman glanced around to find the blue haired beauty, but Natsuki didn't seem anywhere in sight.

"Hey everyone, Midori's arrived! Now the party can really begin!" She said loudly, smiling brightly at her younger friends.

Natsuki's nerves were off the charts at this point, along with her rapidly beautiful heart as she reached the Karaoke bar. She could hear Midori's voice and chuckled when she made out what the woman had said before entering and bracing herself for the expected 'attack'… Mikoto's glomp that is.

Midori quickly watched as Mikoto prepared herself for something and turned just in time to see the beautiful girl of her recent affections being tackled by the smaller girl.

"Miko—AGH!" She started, but was quickly cut off as the younger girl flung herself at Natsuki and knocked her down onto her back. She groaned and growled at Mikoto, "Oi! What did I say about doing that?" Apparently, Mikoto chose to ignore her question as she beamed at the biker before jumping off and dashing to the snack table.

She laughed out as she watched the display unfold a little jealous that she couldn't be on top of Natsuki at the moment. She was also a little shocked that she hadn't been the last to arrive at the bar, though she didn't mind for if she had been last she wouldn't have gotten to watch the scene before her. The beautiful younger woman was now on her back groaning in displeasure with Mikoto who just happily continued on her way to the snack table.

Still laughing loudly, the redhead made her way over to Natsuki reaching out a hand to help her to her feet if she wished to take it. She knew that the beautiful girl could frequently be very stubborn about taking help from anyone.

"Here let me help you up." Midori said softly, though her smile was bright, as were her eyes. She was honestly excited to see what this night had in store for the two of them. Well, all of them even.

As she waited for Natsuki's hand her green eyes quickly trailed over the younger woman's body, she had obviously tried to dress up for someone. Not that she had any right to tease the girl about her obvious need to appeal considering what she was wearing. Again Midori though back to what it would be like if it had been her on top of the other girl. _That probably wouldn't end very well though… not for Natsuki or anyone in this room who would have to witness me 'trying' to control these random feelings…_

Expecting to see Mai coming over to give her a hand to get up like she always did, she was surprised to find a pair of darker green eyes looking into hers and she almost caved in and smiled, only to smirk instead. "Thanks, Midori."

Reaching a hand up to grab the woman's, she felt the warmth return and used most of her self-control to fight back a blush. Pulling onto the hand, she got up onto her feet and stole another glance at what Midori was wearing. Oh yes, a second one. She already had a _really _food view when she was on her back on the floor. It made her want nothing more than to pull the woman down on top of her and that thought had succeeded in finally making her blush slightly.

Midori raised an eyebrow at the smirk curious as to what it was about, before feeling Natsuki's soft hand grasp hold of her own. Blushing lightly at the feeling that went through her body she pulled her student up, a little too hard causing her for just a moment to press against her. The redhead stood stunned for a moment as she stared into deep emerald eyes before taking a step back and biting down on her bottom lip. _Oh god… It's going to be a long torturous night… I have to keep these urges to myself._

Realizing that she might've been holding Midori's hand a bit longer than expected the blunette reluctantly let go and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Midori allowed her own eyes to glance over the younger girls outfit, green eyes roaming over her chest concealed by the very tight shirt, her blush continued to grow as her eyes roamed even further before she was snapped out of her daze when she felt Natsuki pull her hand away. Midori let out just a bit of a whimper out of disappointment. _Uhm… did I just whimper? I really hope no one noticed that!_

Natsuki distracted herself by glaring over at Mikoto. "I'm stealing your ramen next time." She smirked, seeing the mortified look appear across Mikoto's face. Mai lightly smacked her shoulder in a scolding manner which only served to cause the teasing girl to chuckle.

It seemed to the redhead that the younger girl hadn't noticed her whimper in displeasure as she turned to tease Mikoto about her ramen, the look on the food loving girls face priceless. Laughing loudly at the scene she crossed her arms beneath her chest causing it to push even further up, in the already very small tank top she was wearing. Shaking her head she couldn't help but tease them both a bit.

The blunette could've sworn she heard a small sound from the woman when she moved away but she was too busy getting caught up in Mai's questions, obviously about what she had been up to or if she had met anyone to date. _Yeah sure, I had a date with Midori earlier… only that it wasn't really a date, just my weird yet arousing thoughts stirring up again. _She thought as she nodded and gave a short answer here and there, not really caring much to talk. Natsuki's mind was pretty much stuck on the older woman at the moment.

Midori just barely overheard the questions that Natsuki was being asked by Mai as she noticed that something she loved was missing from the room. Her roulette wheel, she knew that it had been Mai who took it due to the fact that last time it hadn't ever landed on her. Her ears perked at the mention of a date and she waited for the blue haired woman's response, luckily she didn't seem too enthusiastic to talk about it which clued the redhead in on the fact that she probably wasn't seeing anyone.

_Thankfully… not that I would have a chance either way… I mean look at her with Mai they get along and are the same age… _Glancing down at herself she remembered Natsuki's words from earlier. _Hmmm… maybe… but I am still 7 years older than the girl._

"Oh you kids these days always overreacting about the smallest—"

She cut off her sentence as she noticed she still couldn't find her roulette wheel of HIME's anywhere. Green eyes widened as she shouted "Where is my roulette wheel! Maaaiiii!" She whined out acting even less mature than the younger students.

Natsuki jumped a bit, startled when she heard Midori cry out demanding to know where her roulette wheel had gone. She couldn't hold back a chuckle at the sound.

Her gaze was now fixed on the woman while the other wasn't looking, she listened to Mai explain that she wanted to make a new one this time, that they weren't going to use Midori's anymore. Finally Natsuki chirped into the conversation "Yeah, watch. It'll pick you all the time now." She stated with a confident grin as Mai glared at her. Yet suddenly a thought came to mind and she gulped as she saw an evil smirk spread across the redhead's face.

"It's going to pick me instead, isn't it? I hate you…" She grumbled and crossed her arms across her chest and took one more glance at Midori. It seemed that she couldn't stop looking at her for some reason.

"Hmm…" The oldest of the bunch joined Natsuki and Mai raising an eyebrow at the other redhead "New roulette wheel eh? Let's see it." She spoke in a tone that said that she didn't care who's wheel they used she was just ready to get the show on the road. Glancing over at Natsuki she smirked a bit thinking about how she planned to get her into her costumes tonight. _Though, the more exciting part will be getting her out of them… _Biting her bottom lip she blushed and let out a breath trying her hardest to ignore the thoughts as she contemplated drinking.

The blue haired woman knew that she was doomed when her teacher said that she wanted to see the new roulette wheel. She sighed at the thought of singing. Then again, she could just resist the costumes on purpose so that she could get forced into one of the outfits. This thought caused another blush to come up on her cheeks as she grumbled.

She didn't want to ruin the night, and she was aware that she could have just as much fun without alcohol but for Midori it was a temptation. Deciding against it she walked toward the couch and jumped on it leaning against Sister and kicking her legs up on Nao's lap, who immediately glared her way and started trying to push the teachers legs off of her.

When Natsuki saw Midori sitting next to sister and Nao, she felt a little jealous, wishing that she were in Nao's place. She said nothing though and moved to the available small couch, dropping down on it and slumping into it lazily.

Midori didn't have a care in the world though as her mind seemed preoccupied with Natsuki, she glanced back over catching deep eyes with her own and smiling gently.

As the blunette glanced back in the direction of the teacher she was startled to find that the other was looking back at her, and she blushed out of shock. She was used to being gawked at by fangirls every hour of every day, but it was different when Midori looked at her. Seeing the gentle smile the redhead sent her way she returned it when no one else was watching. Not wishing for them to see her smiling so genuinely.

She quickly looked over at Mai as she heard her say that she was going to start up her new and improved roulette wheel. _Please pick someone else… like Midori. _She thought with a smirk, wanting to see the woman singing again.

Nao continued to push at her legs, so she rolled back over so that her head was now against Sister's thigh and her feet were pressed against Nao's shoulder. _Who says you need alcohol to have a fun time? _She thought giggling a bit at the younger redhead's disgust. "How about you give me a foot massage?" Disgusted even more by that thought the younger girl pushed her feet away before glaring at the smug older woman.

Midori could see the slightest agitation on Natsuki's face as she looked back over in her direction, she wondered about it. _Is she maybe jealous? Hehe… gosh she is really cute when she is jealous… I'll hafto make her jealous more often._

The teacher's excitement peaked as she heard that Mai was about to start up the roulette, she quickly rolled over on her side watching almost hypnotized as it started. Her green eyes watched the wheel go around in many circles, and as she did so her smile continued to grow more and more. She was certainly hoping that it would be her newly found friend, so that she could enjoy a little time back stage with her. Forcing her into one of the many cute outfits. _Gah… my mind has been in the gutter way too much lately. _She inwardly scolded herself as she blushed at the thought of Natsuki's naked body beneath her hands.

Natsuki watched the roulette wheel, half hopeful and half pleading, as the arrow started to slow down and she gulped. Much to her dismay, or perhaps her delight… the arrow landed right on her name. This elicited a scowl from the 'lone wolf' in Mai's direction, who was smirking contently.

"That thing's rigged!" Natsuki shouted out in protest.

Then again the reminder of being dragged backstage came along and she pretended to resist and crossed her arms across her chest, smirking back at Mai, "Well… we all know how much you love to sing… so I'll let you take my turn? You know you want to." Her voice was teasing, and she was hoping that Midori would at least take that as a signal to drag her backstage but then inwardly shook her head at the thought. _Nah, she wouldn't..._

Midori smiled brightly, delighted when it landed on Natsuki's name, she had been hoping that it would. Quickly she lifted her legs off of Nao accidently swatting her in the chin with her feet only to receive a glare and her legs being pushed hard.

Now sitting up she glanced over at the beautiful girl a smirk across her face as she awaited her reaction. Her heart was beating quickly as she witnessed the blunette scream out about the roulette wheel being rigged and Mai taking her turn. "Now, Natsuki it wouldn't be fair if you didn't take your turn just like everyone else will have to do." The teacher said her voice rather sly as she spoke, squinting her green eyes in the blue haired girls' direction.

Mai seemed to be enjoying the scene before them as well as she contemplated singing for a second, only to tease and bother her friend more by shaking her head in dismissal to the idea. Midori didn't give the younger redhead a chance to tell the beautiful girl no though, for she was standing to her feet and heading in her direction already. While Nao was on the couch already bursting out in laughter knowing what's to come for the other woman.

"Come on young lady, no turning back now." Midori said before adding "We had a challenge and I plan to win." With a confident as well as mischievous smile she caught green eyes with her own as she grabbed onto the younger girls wrist to pull her off of the chair. Once in a standing position she placed both of her hands on Natsuki's hips from behind and leaning against the back of her body, with a blush on her face from the sudden contact, she pushed the other toward the back of the stage.

Being too nervous with letting anyone know how she really felt, she threw up an act and let out a protested cry as she was forced up from the couch, throwing a sharp glare in Nao's direction. "Shut it, spider! I'm betting you're next after me and I'll have the last laugh!" She then grumbled and let Midori push her towards the backstage, struggling a bit just for the act.

The older woman chuckled a bit as Natsuki put up a fight against her forcing her into any more ridiculous outfits, shaking her head when the young girl turned to shout at Nao who stopped. Surely she was momentarily remembering the last time that this happened, only to laugh some more and point at Natsuki. "Pick something really embarrassing Midori!" She shouted out, Midori nodded her head before pushing the younger girl the rest of the way into the back stage room.

In reality, the feeling of the older woman's body pressed up so close against hers from behind and the woman's hands on her hips didn't go by forgotten. It sent an intense feeling rushing through her body and some certain… 'needs' to resurface. As soon as they were backstage, she dropped the act and let out a soft chuckle turning to face the redhead, leaning back against the wall smirking. "So… what do you plan on forcing me in now, hmm? I sure as hell hope it's not that horrid pink dress again."

When backstage the redhead quickly started to look through all of the costumes as the other woman leant against the wall, she had the perfect costume in mind as she rummaged through the boxes only turning to look back at Natsuki when she chuckled a bit. Hearing the comment about the pink dress she only smirked and said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Oh no, don't be ridiculous, not that horrid pink dress. Not ever again…"

Natuski had half expected the other to pick out something that was a bit better than the pink dress, she remembered what Nao said and gulped a bit upon hearing the sickeningly sweet tone. She took a quick glance at the exit and made a note of where it was, ready to dash out and pounce on Nao for revenge. Casually leaning against the wall, she waited patiently while she watched Midori and blushed lightly at how good the older woman looked in the clothes that she was wearing.

Finally the redhead spotted it, a rather revealing and embarrassing little pink dress with dark red hearts on it and a heart cut out to show off her cleavage. Once she thought she knew that the young blue haired woman was relieved she turned quickly. "This pink dress this time." She said biting down on her bottom lip mischievously as she moved toward her prepared to get it on her no matter what.

The 'Ice queen' quickly looked back up as she saw the other turn around and her face immediately paled, her mouth gaping at the choice.

"N-no! NO WAY! I'm not wearing that!" She slowly backed up and got prepared to spring for the exit of the door. She was NOT wearing that thing… no matter how tempting Midori looked right now biting her bottom lip like that.

Seeing Natsuki's reaction to the dress her mischievous look only grew more so as deep green eyes watched closely the others movements. She could tell that the younger girl was about to run for the door, not unlike the last time. Only this time she didn't plan on letting her get away. _Not that she got away last time hehe._

Standing a bit away from the other woman Midori continued to watch the girl as she glanced toward the door and screamed out in protest, she was able to hear every one's laughter outside of the room as well, but her thoughts were fixed on the young woman and not letting her get away. Finally she thought up a plan as she witnessed the other girl's green eyes glance down at her lip, blushing a bit she decided she knew how to win this battle. Sprinting forward the redhead pinned Natsuki against the wall, their bodies now very close together. This caused her to heat up a bit and thoughts from earlier to resurface.

When the younger of the two thought she had a chance to make it out just barely, she lost all hope as she witnessed Midori sprinting towards her and she panicked. Although, she didn't even really want to run out… it was as if she actually wanted the woman to catch her.

Thoughts of refusing to wear the dress flew right out of her mind as she bit down on her own lower lip hard, but still failed to hold in a moan from the warm contact of their bodies. A fierce blush darkened her face and she looked off to the side, embarrassed and hoped that Midori didn't hear the sound that she had made.

Staring deep into the younger girls eyes she said under her breath. "I see you looking at the door… don't expect me to let you get away that easily." Her smirk was still evident as she held Natsuki's hands above her head and firmly in place with one of her hands and nervously reached for the bottom of the others shirt, expecting her to try to get away again.

"O-oi… let me go…" She murmured softly, not really protesting at all anymore and she inwardly cursed herself for being suddenly bulnerable in Midori's grip. Her heartbeats started to race even faster when she felt the woman's hands sliding down to the bottom of her shirt. Her weak struggles only succeeded in pushing herself into the woman's body more and she held in a soft gasp by biting down on her lower lip again.

Shocked by the moan that the younger woman let out, Midori paused for a second watching the younger girl who she was restraining, watching her body react to her own. A blush now filling her own cheeks at the sight. _Oh god… she seems to be enjoying it just as much as me… did she moan? Did she just moan? Oh god… _Still blushing she noticed that there was also a bright blush across Natsuki's beautiful face. _Probably because she is enjoying this just as much as me! …Midori stop you are just taking in her reactions wrong._

The 'Ice Queen' tensed up a bit when she felt Midori pause, and she figured that the woman must've heard her moan.

Midori smiled a bit leaning in to whisper against the younger girls ear, teasing her as she slowly let go of her arms hoping that the other wouldn't notice.

"Doesn't sound too much like protesting to me." Giggling a bit as her lips brushed against the lobe of the beautiful woman's ear gently, she dropped her other hand now placing it right under the other side of her students shirt. Then she lifted it pulling it over Natsuki's head.

As her fingers brushed against the younger girl's stomach and just barely grazed her bra-clad breasts Midori let out a soft sigh biting her own bottom lip to stop it from becoming a moan as her body heated up even more and she shivered a bit. _Oh god Midori you are enjoying this way too much, she probably thinks you are like a disgusting old pedophile pervert right now! …though she hasn't pulled away. _She reminded herself, giving hope to her doubts as she pulled back a bit, trailing her fingers down Natsuki's stomach to the button of her pants, now looking into her eyes.

Keeping her gaze averted she almost shivered when she felt the cool air in the backstage hit her exposed skin. The clash of Midori's warm body against hers and the cool air was doing wonders to her body. It wasn't long before she felt the gaze on her face and she shyly looked back at her. As soon as their gazes were locked, she couldn't look away again. She noticed something in the woman's eyes, it wasn't slyness or determination. It was something more intimate which she seemed to share at the moment.

Slowly swallowing, Natsuki let her arms fall down by her sides again and her eyes fluttered down halfway, her viridian hues flicking down to the soft lips as she moistened her own with her tongue. Noticing the fingers tracing down her stomach, she suddenly wanted that hand somewhere else and blushed deeper.

Stuck in the intense stare Midori could no longer look away, for what she saw in Natsuki's eyes matched her own. They were green and glazed over and there was passion shining behind them. Need, and want, and everything that she herself was feeling at the moment. Glancing down at the younger girls soft lips she watched as she ran her tongue along them, shivering a bit as she imagined what she tasted like. _This is so wrong… _Midori thought, but it didn't make her pull away. It didn't make her want the other girl any less than before thinking it.

With her mind set on one thing, the blue haired beauty closed the distance and brushed her lips against Midori's gently, not making a full contact just to tease her back in return.

As the redhead unbuttoned the button of Natsuki's jeans she felt her soft lips just barely grazing her own. Closing her eyes she let out a soft sigh before groaning a little when she felt the younger of the two stop, teasing her lips with her own.

Shortly after Natsuki felt soft lips against her own, she came to and panicked again a little. _Shit shit… what did I just do… she probably thinks there is something wrong with me-_

Leaning in closer, Midori felt her clothed body press up against the others more exposed body and this time she let out a soft moan as she pressed their lips harder together, needing more contact. Hoping she wouldn't be denied it.

Natsuki's thoughts were cut off when she heard Midori groan and she shuddered in keenness, hearing the lust laced in the sound she made and she inhaled sharply when the other moved against her harder. Her mind was quickly becoming lazy and she didn't hesitate to part her lips, granting the other access.

Feeling Natsuki taking in a breath as she pushed closer to her, and she started to kiss her harder only pushed the teacher to want and need more. When the younger girls soft lips opened to allowe her access Midori quickly accepted as she unzipped Natsuki's pants. She had no intention of pushing the beautiful girl farther then she should, not to mention she was still only 17 years old, so regrettably she pulled her hands away from the pants placing them firmly on the other's hips pulling her body closer.

She could tell that the older woman wanted more like she did and she pushed her tongue past her lips, licking at the other's with her own. Her hands becoming occupied grabbing onto the other woman's top and gently gripping on it, afraid that if she let go she'd find it all to be nothing but an amazing dream.

Feeling their bodies together caused her to let out a moan into the kiss. _Oh god… she tastes so amazing… and oh god… I shouldn't be doing this! The girls are just in the other room- _She battled internally, though she knew she didn't have the will to stop when she felt Natsuki's tongue run along her own.

Natsuki knew that they had to stop eventually, but not right now… She couldn't. She was far too lost to pull out now. A deep blush adorned her cheeks when she felt her pants' zipper being pulled down and she waited eagerly to feel a warm hand slide down her pants.

Instead she felt Midori rest her hands on her hips and pulled her close, she was slightly disappointed but that was long forgotten as their bodies pressed together again. She moaned into the kiss and suckled on the other's tongue, pulling it into her mouth and caressing it against her own as she thought to herself. _This… this is my first kiss… _Even though Shizuru might've stolen a kiss from her, she was unconscious at the time so it couldn't really count as her first kiss. She just hoped that the older woman was enjoying this as much as she did, seeing how she had no experience at all.

Midori moved her tongue back against the other girls', letting out soft barely audible moans as the kiss became more heated, as did her body. She didn't want this feeling to ever go away. The burning and flipping in her stomach, the anxiety, the enjoyment, the happiness, it was something she hadn't felt in much too long. She only wished for more, but she wouldn't ever push it.

The redhead had been wrapped completely up in the kiss, it may not have been her first kiss ever but it was definitely one of the best kisses she had ever had, if not the best. The feelings and the passion that the kiss held were intoxicating if not addicting to her. She never wanted to stop. Feeling the beautiful girl suckle her tongue she moaned out "Mmmm.."

Natsuki was just going with the flow of her feelings, which unfortunately, for both of them were interrupted as Mai's voice rang out from the other room.

"Are you guys alright in there?" She shouted.

Slowly the younger girl was the one who broke the kiss, pulling back to look into the beautiful woman's green hues. She herself was panting very softly and at the sight of Midori's reddened lips and flustered cheeks she herself blushed a bit brighter.

Honestly the teacher had been expecting the perky redhead to impatiently interrupt them, she just wished that she had had more time to kiss Natsuki. _…Among other thing… _Blushing brightly as she tried to catch her breath after the kiss she stared back into Natsuki's deep eyes getting lost in them for a moment.

"Yes, we are fine! Just about ready!" Midori shouted just loud enough for Mai to hear her. As she glanced down at the others swollen lips and smiled a bit before glancing back up into her eyes. Knowing that they had to rush.

The older of the two was a bit worried that Natsuki was going to regret what had happened as she rested her forehead against the blue haired girls, slowly lifting her fingers to brush them against her soft lips, remembering the way that they tasted, the way that they had felt against her own.

Natsuki was searching for any sign of regret in the other's eyes and found no trace of it, feeling relieved. The blush remained on her face as she rested her forehead back against the woman's.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered appearing sad.

She felt a bit guilty when she heard the way that Midori apologized. She sounded somewhat sad and apologetic and it made her feel miserable. Shaking her head she told her, "D-don't be…" She stammered softly.

Now that the blue haired woman was caught off guard with her guilt she quickly knelt down pulling Natsuki's pants with her as she went down, giggling. "You have to get dressed." She stated as her eyes slowly roamed the lower portion of the woman of her affections body, she could smell the younger girl's arousal and see it just a bit on her panties. Blushing she looked away reaching behind herself for the dress.

As her pants were stripped off Natsuki gulped and blushed brightly, she felt awfully shy all of a sudden and muttered, "Why do I have to wear that one… we should save it for Nao." She said with a smirk, inwardly laughing at the thought of Nao in thet hideous pink dress. Honestly, she just wished everyone else wasn't in the next room so they could continue with what they were doing. She had never felt so vulnerable and so alive like that before.

Midori raised an eyebrow as she looked from the dress to Natsuki then back to the dress a smile on her face. Honestly, she really thought that it would be cute if she wore the outfit but she couldn't deny she could see the way it looked as though the beautiful girl didn't want to wear the costume and she thought about it before saying "Alright, here's the deal, either cute." She said waving the dress.

Then she leant back down digging in the box to find a completely leather black suit that looked very tight and lifted it up already well aware that Natsuki was accustomed to wearing outfits like this. "…or sexy, both of which are enjoyable to me." She paused standing to her feet and walking toward the practically naked woman with both outfits, one in each hand.

Smirking the redhead leant in adding in a hushed tone as she whispered hotly against the younger woman's ear, "And if you wear one of these for me, I promise to let you choose my costume." With that she bit down gently on Natsuki's ear lobe before running her tongue along it as she still held the outfits to her own displeasure. She had wanted to tease the girl a bit more. Honestly, she just wanted to spend more time alone with her to continue what they were doing. It had been a long time since she had felt anything like that.

With the reminder of the girls being in the next room still, Natsuki fought off her growing desires and eyed the leather black suit, grinning at it. Just as she was about to give her answer, which was obvious, she watched Midori move closer to her and gulped softly. She felt the caress of Midori's warm breath against her ear as she listened to her and blushed lightly. Though, she couldn't help but smirk even more at the promise and gasped softly from the feeling of the other's tongue along her ear, making her shiver in delight.

Pulling back she glanced into her eyes lifting both costumes up. "Oh and I promise no matter what I won't complain." Giggling she added "You can even dress me if you'd like, since it would only be fair." Adding a wink she awaited her answer.

With a blush still embedded on her face, she looked back up into Midori's eyes shyly and moved to reach for the black suit, grabbing it. As she did she leant in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, murmuring softly against them.

"Deal… leave the cute one for Nao. Now… help me get into this before someone comes in." With that, she unzipped the suit. Oh, she couldn't wait to see what outfit she could pick out for Midori, and she was sure she was going to have a lot of fun with it.

Feeling soft lips against her own Midori blushed a bit, not really getting a chance to really kiss back, which was probably for the best for now. Considering that everyone was waiting and she wouldn't want to stop if she started. Hearing the comment about Nao she could only giggle a bit, she was sure that the fierce redhead would be displeased with the outfit.

Midori leant in stealing one more kiss before lowering the suit to allow Natsuki to step into the tight suit before pulling it over her body. Blushing just a bit as she watched the younger girls beautiful body as she moved it over her form.

"Alright." She said turning the blunette around so that she could move her long blue hair over her shoulder and zip up the back of the suit.

The idea came to Natsuki, she knew what she was going to make the older woman wear when it was her turn and she smirked. _I's gonna be so good. I can't wait to see her face. _With a soft blush on her cheeks, she moved her hands to hold onto the woman's shoulders so that she could step into the suit and turned, allowing Midori to zip her up then turned back to face her.

Smiling Midori said "Alright, done. Now I better get out there, I have to cheer you on after all." Adding a wink to the comment she quickly ran out of the other room only to be met by Mai's cheers and everyone else's "Jeeze took long enough's" and other complaints of the sort.

With a light blush still, Natsuki nodded and smirked, watching the woman wink at her before disappearing out the door.

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

End of Chapter 2

Authors note: Welp I got more updated for my two reviewers and I hope to have more in time I know it isn't the most popular, it isn't shiznat and I understand but people have to be creative right? Right.

The next chapter will be the shortest one so far, I am mostly going to just focus on cute fluff, still if you want to read it you know what to do. Review! If I get enough I will post another chapter today even! That will be the third I will type out for y'all in one day if you show me some love.

Goodbye for now.

-Tracy Cook


	3. Leaving Early?

Mess Of Dressing Rooms

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Mai Hime.

Couple: Midori/Natsuki

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Leaving Early?

Natsuki glanced herself in the mirror and smirked just a bit, she was beyond content that she had won their little challenge. Though, she knew it was more so the redheads fondness toward her that effected that outcome. She knew that she would probably get yelled at by Mai for the obvious choice, but she didn't care. She sure as hell had fun fighting for it backstage, she thought before blushing at the fresh memory repeating in her mind.

Tracing her lips with her fingers. '_I can't believe that happened… not that I regret it… I don't regret it at all.' _With just that final thought, the blunette sighed as she heard Mai hollering at her to get out.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming! God." She muttered.

Deciding to take a spot on the floor in front of the stage Midori sat down, leaning back on her hands as she awaited the beautiful young girl. Her mind was lost somewhere else though at the moment. She was remembering the way that Natsuki tasted against her lips, how soft they were, the way that her skin felt beneath her fingertips. '_God I sure hope that she doesn't regret her first kiss being me… I just hope that it was as enjoyable for her as for me.' _Pausing she smirked a bit to herself remembering the way it sounded when her student caught her breath or let out soft moans. '_I'm pretty positive that she did…'_

As Natsuki headed out onto the stage, as she was expecting she received catcalls and blushed hard. "Shut up! Quick give me a song so I can get this over with."

Midori smirked as she witnessed the girl she had moments before dressed in the sexy outfit, before putting two fingers in her mouth to whistle loudly before chuckling as she leant back on her hands ready to watch the performance. Green eyes wandering over the other girls' body, she could see every curve, every muscle, every part of her through the suit and a blush came to her cheeks as her mind wandered.

Suddenly feeling eyes on her she turned to see Nao's angry glare in her direction. 'What the hell?' She mouthed in Midori's direction, only to receive a smug grin and a shrug from the older woman before she mouthed back 'she won.'

Natsuki had to use most of her self-control to keep herself from laughing in Nao's face when she saw the disapproval evident by her glare and sighed still waiting for Mai to pick a song. As she thought that this night could not get any better, Mai happened to pick one of her favorite songs. "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence. '_Huh, must be my lucky night… I know I sure was lucky to get close to Midori.' _Almost blushing at the thought.

The 'lone wolf' didn't only like her for her looks, she also admired the older woman's positive attitude and determination. Viridian hues flicked over to the front of the stage, sharing a quick smirk with her before anyone else could notice it and then grabbed the microphone.

Introducing herself Natsuki spoke "Alright everyone, take a picture because it's only gonna happen once. Oh, by the way, Nao… you're going to have a 'blast' tonight." She wore an evil grin as she finished her last sentence.

Midori heard the reference to Nao having a blast and an evil smile grew along her face as she remembered the dress that she got to force the younger redhead to wear. Obviously a different kind of force than the way she had forced Natsuki. _She didn't even seem to put up hardly any resistance at all. _She thought with a smile as she caught the younger girls eyes. There was something special behind those mysterious green eyes, something intriguing and she only hoped she would get a chance to see more of it.

As the song started up, the 'ice queen' started to sing along with the lyrics never missing a beat. She knew the song by heart and she would secretly sing it whenever she was alone. Though-out the song, she would occasionally glance over at Midori and her voice would reach a slight crescendo as if the song were dedicated to the redhead.

The redheads smile widened as she continued to stare at Natsuki as she sang in her beautiful voice, it was almost an unexpected voice of her. Mostly because of her tough exterior and usual resistance to such things. Midori enjoyed seeing the softer side of her, in all reality the younger girl was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen or known. In every way.

Nao was still furious and sulking, Mikoto was still munching on some food, and Mai was screaming out for Natsuki, like the older redhead usually would be doing but she seemed lost in her thoughts.

As soon as the song ended, Natsuki tossed the microphone to Mai. "Alright your turn… oh and if that roulette wheel picks me again, I'm breaking it." She jokingly threatened the redhead with a smirk before stepping down from the stage, locking gazes with Midori for a moment before sitting in the same seat from earlier.

The blunette looked over at Nao and smirked at her, "Better get ready, spider."

Natsuki's mind eventually wandered back to Midori and the woman's gaze on her through-out the entire song. She really wanted to tease the woman some more. '_Maybe I can when it's her turn…' _With the thought of dragging Midori backstage herself in her mind, she vacantly stared up ahead and waited for Mai to start up the roulette wheel.

Midori was a bit upset when Natsuki was finished singing, she had been so caught up in watching her as well as her voice that she hadn't even noticed the song was over. The cheers throughout the room are what brought her back to life, as she too started to join in and cheer. Watching the younger woman jump off of the stage and joke about the roulette wheel caused a smirk to register on her features. She could feel viridian hues on her, and glanced up to catch the younger girls eyes and stare momentarily into them.

Nao let out a loud groan to Natsuki's comment and Midori laughed as she turned to look at the two girls, they never seemed to get along really. Not that she could talk, until recently she never really got along with the two of them either. Not by her choice of course, but now look at them. At the very least her and the blue haired girl seemed to be getting along well now. '_Very well…' _She thought blushing, and secretly wishing that she could be closer to the other at the moment.

She didn't know what to make of what they had going on, but the teacher did know that she wanted to explore the possibilities more no matter what they were.

"Midori, it wouldn't really be fair to dress me up in something ridiculous now, Natsuki only had to wear that." Nao growled a bit.

Midori merely smirked in response "Again, that is because Natsuki somehow managed to win against me trying to force her into something cute." As she said this she quickly glanced over at the lounging blunette and gave her a wink before looking back at the younger redhead "You probably won't be as lucky." Hearing the roulette wheel her ears perked up and she turned quickly to watch it as it spun.

Nao was glaring in Natsuki's direction still, and the 'lone wolf' nodded "See Nao, I came prepared… and I bet you didn't." She said with a soft snicker before glancing back at the wheel that was still turning. As she had hoped, the arrow landed on Nao this time and she grinned. "Well, well… good luck, Nao… I am sure you'll need it." She grinned, waving at the younger girl before standing up and heading over to the snack table for a drink.

'_Mmmh… I wonder if I could hang out with Midori a bit longer after we're done here.' _The biker quietly pondered as she sipped on the punch, just looking up ahead vacantly. Her mind on nothing but her teacher. She was surprised. Surprised that she'd think so much of someone like this, but she wasn't complaining.

Nao's green eyes widened when she witnessed the wheel land on her name, she immediately shouted "No way! Now I'm convinced that you rigged this thing!" As she pointed at Mai who only lifted her hands in a gesture that said she hadn't done anything, though she did have a sneaky grin across her face.

Midori also had a sneaky smile across her own face as she stared in the younger redhead's direction her arms crossed. "Come on missy, time to get you dressed." She stated before standing up and walking over to Nao grabbing her by the shoulder and leading her back stage hoping to actually make Natsuki jealous at the action. Though it was nowhere near as intimate as she had been with the blunette. She didn't like Nao in such ways after all, she only wanted to make Natsuki jealous, it was cute.

"You will love the dress I got picked out for ya." She said dragging her toward back stage.

"Dress?" Nao shouted out as she struggled to get away.

As Midori made her way backstage it took quite a bit of fighting and a little bit of blackmail as the older redhead revealed an embarrassing picture she had taken of the younger girl, in order to get her into the bright pink heart shaped dress.

Natsuki looked up as she heard Nao's protesting cries and smirked… but deep inside, she did suddenly feel a bit jealous. She hid it skillfully though as she gulped down her drink, tossing the empty cup in the trash can and leaning against the wall next to the table, listening to the struggling with a soft chuckle.

It almost felt like they were backstage for too long, even though she knew that Nao was trying to get away evident by the shouting 'get away from me!' The biker marked it off as her jealousy making her impatience rise.

"Mai! Start the song!" Midori shouted, and Mai did as she was told.

The teacher had to give Nao a push out onto the stage telling her "You better sing."

Finally the two came into sight and she burst up laughing at Nao in the hideous pink dress and doubled over, clutching at her stomach with her hand while her other one clutched on her knee, holding herself up. "Ahahahaha! Oh man… it suits you, Nao!" Tears started to well up at the corners of her eyes as Natsuki laughed some more before slowing down and catching her breath.

Midori headed back out to the main room watching and laughing at her masterpiece as she walked toward Natsuki just barely brushing against her, which was only obvious to the two of them as she caught her eyes and smirked. "She wasn't as lucky as you…" She said in mock sadness.

Even though her face was already red from laughing, a blush made it darker when she saw Midori walking in her direction and felt her heartbeats quickening. She swallowed softly, fighting off the urge to press closer against the redhead when she felt the gentle brush of her body against her own and looked over into her eyes. Hearing her comment about Nao not being as lucky Natsuki smirked. "Good… or I'd have to kick her ass." Of course referring to a different type of 'lucky'.

Midori chuckled a bit at Natsuki's obvious jealousy at the thought of Nao ending up as 'lucky' as she herself had. "Hmm… is that jealousy I sense?" The redhead teased the younger girl as she gently brushed against her once more. Wanting more contact with her, but also not wanting to be completely obvious to all of their friends. She didn't think they could handle talking about it yet, her and Natsuki hadn't even talked about it yet.

The 'lone wolf' scowled a bit, and almost growled as she huffed, blushing and muttering softly under her breath, "You know the answer…" With that she crossed her arms across her chest and looked back at Nao on stage with an agitated look on her face as she screeched out the lyrics.

Laughing a bit under her breath Midori watched in amusement as Natsuki growled in response to her question and mumbled about her knowing the answer. She did know the answer, and she found it awfully cute that the beautiful girl was so worked up over such things. She enjoyed teasing her as well as making her jealous because it got her to react like this.

Glancing back up the teachers green eyes took in Nao's performance, she wasn't trying and due to that she was practically screaming out her song, and her face was very flustered from the outfit no doubt. Chuckling Midori decided to annoy both Natsuki as well as Nao as she shouted "Woohoo! Work that dress cutie!" A large smile on her lips as she said it. The girl on stage scowled even more so as she squinted angrily at the other redhead.

"Damn Nao, don't break our eardrums!" Natsuki shouted out as she winced. She knew that Nao was not a very good singer… not when she was agitated.

Nao took the comment as an invitation to glare and scream even louder into the microphone, this caused even the older redhead to cringe a bit at the sound. It definitely wasn't a pleasant one.

Forgetting the cutie comment completely, or trying to, to the best of her ability the younger girl quietly shuffled a bit closer to Midori, still leaning against the wall. Everyone else seemed not to notice them and she was relieved for that. She knew that she and Midori would never hear the end of it if any of the others knew what was going on.

With the thought of Midori singing in the dress of her choice stuck in mind, Natsuki smirked lightly and hoped that the wheel would pick her next. That thought was just enough to get her heated up again and she shifted a bit as she felt a certain heat and wetness pooling down below again.

Midori felt her student shuffle a bit closer to her and couldn't help but smile as she glanced in her direction, the other woman seemed to have something going on in her mind. '_Must be pleasant.' _She noted as she noticed the look of desire that crossed the blunette's face as well as the light blush staining her cheeks and the way that she shifted uncomfortably.

"Outfit a bit uncomfortable?" She leant over whispering in a teasing voice against Natsuki's ear, knowing very well that by the looks of things it was a completely different source of discomfort.

Fortunately, Natsuki was too distracted to notice Nao's voice going up to a painful crescendo but if there was anything that could snap her back to reality, it was Midori at the moment as she felt warm breath against her ear and blinked. A hot blush spread down her face, hearing the remark about her outfit she turned her gaze to literally glare at her teacher, which failed as her eyes held a somewhat seductive gleam in them as she looked back into the woman's eyes.

Certain that everyone else wasn't watching them, the biker whispered back huskily, "Quite… but I was hoping I could wait till your turn, so you could help me take it off…" She smirked.

Hearing Natsuki's response to her teasing Midori blushed a bright red as she thought about helping the beautiful girl out of the outfit she had helped her into. Her eyes were slightly glazed over with lust at the thought as she stared into the other's green seductive ones, shuddering a bit at the sound of her deep and husky voice.

"Oh god…" Was all that she could say in response as she thought to herself '_oh god… oh god! I don't know if I can handle that without getting overwhelmed and carried away…'_

Nao finished her song with a loud and obnoxious shout before throwing the mic down and heading back stage to quickly change back into her old clothes. When she returned to the front room, Mai had already started up the roulette again.

Midori's heart started to beat even faster as she hoped that it would be her next, she wanted time alone with Natsuki again. Suddenly she remembered their agreement and her smile grew as she slowly reached over toward the younger girl, trailing the tips of her fingers along her wrist as everyone's attention was focused on the wheel.

The loud feedback from Nao shouting into the microphone and throwing it down to the floor caused Natsuki to wince a bit. The pain quickly faded when she felt warm fingers ghosting over her wrist and she gulped softly. Locking her fervent gaze with Midori's, she turned her hand and lightly traced her fingertips along her palm.

As the redhead waited eagerly for her turn she giggled just a bit hearing Natsuki's soft gulp as she raked her fingernails over her wrist, though the younger girl quickly turned the tables and started to run her fingers along the palm of Midori's hand. This caused her to shiver at the contact and she barely closed her eyes. It tickled, but it felt good at the same time.

Luckily for them, since Midori was standing in front of her and her back turned to everyone else they couldn't see what was going on between them. Why lucky? Because apparently, she was wrapped up in being so close to the woman, the wheel had already landed on its next target… which was Midori. Mai was the first to call out to Midori informing her that it was her turn and hearing that made Natsuki grin.

Suddenly Mai's voice snapped her out of the little world she was growing to love with Natsuki and back into the real world as she announced that it was her turn. Midori turned around to face the crowd dropping the younger girls' hand, though immediately missing the contact afterward. She started to walk toward the back stage before turning to glance in Natsuki's direction.

All that Natsuki really wanted to do was grab the woman and pull her out to somewhere more private and take her till they both were spent. Those feelings startled her for a minute before she regained her composure, almost pouting when Midori dropped her hand.

In a teasing voice the redhead said "I think I'll just sing in this." Winking, she hoped that the blue haired girl would take the hint and step in to remind her of their deal.

Viridian hues watched the older woman with avid interest, a sly grin across her face but then she heard the woman saying she'd sing in the current outfit she was in. "Oh no, you don't!"

Pulling away from the wall, a determined look in her eyes Natsuki strode over to her. "You owe me for that pink dress!" Grabbing the woman's wrist, she pulled her back stage, hearing the laughter from all of their friends.

Feeling the younger girls' strong grip on her hand she tried to protest, though she didn't really have it in her as she felt her heart speeding up in anticipation of what she wanted and needed. "Really? But I didn't even make you wear it!" The redhead whined, putting on a show for the other girls who were now laughing loudly as Natsuki dragged her backstage by the wrist. The eagerness on the beautiful girls face was almost too much for her to handle let alone what could happen when they reached the back room.

As soon as they were alone again, the blunette pushed Midori up against the nearest wall and crushed their lips together, softly nibbling and suckling at her lower lip as she forced her tongue into her mouth for another devouring kiss. Sparks flew behind her closed eyes as she held the woman's wrists against the wall with her own hands.

Once the two were alone again the teacher didn't get a chance to tease or say anything as she was immediately pushed up against the wall and locked in an intense kiss with Natsuki. She let out a loud moan, due to her surprise as well as the passion that was flowing throughout her body, she wanted to taste even more of the girl, feel more of her. '_I sure hope no one heard that… gosh… how embarrassing.' _She thought blushing.

Midori let out softer moans trying her hardest to control herself as the other girl nipped and sucked at her bottom lip before forcing her tongue deep inside of her own mouth. The taste intoxicating her again as she ran her own tongue against the younger woman's waging war with her own.

'_Intoxicating' _was all she could think as she heard the historian moan. It blew her mind away… she was used to hearing the woman's cheery tone but this moan… it was just. '_God.' _Slowly, she pulled away, her eyes hazy as she subconsciously licked her own lips like a wolf would after finishing its prey. In the back of her head, she was having thoughts of going home with the woman tonight and she'd be all hers.

The older of the two wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted all that she knew was she missed the contact, even pouting a bit as the other pulled away and started going through the box.

"And now…" Natsuki started with a sly smirk, "For your outfit, you're gonna wear what Nao wore that night I sung in that pink nightmare of a dress." Oh, she was going to enjoy this. A lot. Remembering that the dress was quite revealing, the thought of it being on Midori nearly gave her a nosebleed.

"Hmmm…" She mumbled as she crossed her arms and watched as Natsuki teased about what she would be wearing, Midori's eyes widened as she recalled the night that she made Nao dress up in quite a revealing outfit.

Blushing she protested "B-but it's so revealing… not to mention she is smaller than me in many areas… meaning it will be even more revealing."

As if she wasn't already aroused enough by the thought of forcing Midori into the dress and the heated kiss, the woman's comment about the dress being even more revealing on her made her blush hard at the thought.

Realizing that her current protest wasn't going to work the redhead instead smirked deciding to try and trick the younger woman into not making her wear such a revealing outfit. Using her jealousy against her she spoke in a slightly sing-song voice. "Do you really want all of those eyes out there on my exposed body?"

Natsuki's eyes widened in horror hearing the part about the other's eyes on Midori. She let out a soft growl, hating the thought of someone else other than herself ogling the woman up on stage and tossed the dress quickly.

Midori couldn't hold back her giggle as she watched green eyes widen in obvious horror at the thought of anyone else, or everyone else in the room seeing her in a rather revealing outfit. She found the jealousy to be adorable, though she was much too caught up in thought about what she wanted to do with Natsuki after the party portion of the night was over. She was almost certain there would be too much tension between the two to just shrug it off and go their own ways after all of this.

"Hmn…aha I know! Mai's old uniform." She smirked and grabbed the blue police uniform with the short skirt. "There… no one would be having the same thoughts as I do about you in this one…" She muttered huskily, looking back into Midori's eyes. "Now… strip and put this on. Or will I have to do it?" The blunette almost didn't recognize her own voice. It sounded way too seductive and she knew Midori was the cause of it.

The older woman's ears perked up as she mentioned wearing the police outfit, she knew that it was still a bit embarrassing, but she was sure that she could pull it off and look amazing in it. "Hmm. That's more like it." She said catching the younger girls eyes with her own as she heard her tell her to strip.

Midori's mischievous smile only grew at the question and she raised a finger to her chin "Well…" Pretending to think about it as she watched knowing that the biker was losing her patience as she made her wait. "It would only be fair if you helped me considering I helped you." She said in a low husky voice, her stomach already doing flips as she thought of Natsuki's hands on her body. '_God I'm in deep… I just want her… all of her…' _She thought to herself blushing a bit, it wasn't often she let people get the best of her like this.

Natsuki started to squirm a bit, noticing that the outfit was starting to become a bit uncomfortable due to the overwhelming heat radiating from her body and she quickly reached behind her to unzip it. With a satisfied sigh when she felt the cool air hit her back, she pulled the top of the suit off, letting it drape around her waist and smirked at Midori. Though, the smirk quickly faded when the younger girl gently chewed on her lower lip, hearing the husky voice.

A blush filled the teacher's cheeks as green eyes glanced down the younger girl's gorgeous neck, over her chest and down her toned stomach eagerly awaiting more to be shown. Watching Natsuki biting on her own lower lip caused her blush to deepen and her desire to grow as she felt her legs shake a bit from how badly she wanted the other girl in the moment.

"Hmmn… good point…" The blunette retorted, moving closer to Midori after dropping the outfit on the floor next to her.

When the beautiful girl dropped the rest of the outfit on the floor beside her, Midori swallowed hard allowing her eyes to travel the length of her body, over her panties and down her thighs, before her attention was brought back up to her face as she became very close to her own body.

She reached for the bottom of Midori's red tank top, blushing lightly. The reason she was blushing was because, well… seeing how the woman was… well-developed in the chest. Enough said.

Leaning in even closer, Natsuki pressed a soft kiss at her neck and tugged on the tank to, pulling it off slowly just so that she could graze her fingernails up her sides lightly on purpose. Once removed she tossed the cloth back over her shoulder.

Trying to catch her breath was proving to be an impossible act as she felt Natsuki's soft fingers brushing against the bottom of her tank top, touching the heated skin there. Biting down on her own bottom lip the older woman waited anxiously as the other girl kissed down gently against her neck. "Mmmm…" She let out a moan at the contact as her body ached to feel more which she was granted as Natsuki pulled her top over her head, gently running her fingernails over the sensitive flesh there.

Unable to control herself at that point, her gaze fell down to the redheads' chest and she blushed harder.

She squirmed a bit under the younger woman's touch, letting out soft sighs and moans at every single touch, her eyes falling closed for a moment. When she felt the younger girl stop she opened her eyes to see her staring down at her chest and blushing brightly.

"See something you like?" Midori teased a smirk forming across her face.

Clearing her throat Natsuki quickly moved her hands to undo her pants and push them down. She was really tempted to tease Midori by letting her hand caress her thighs as she pushed the pants down, but she knew they both would probably lose their self-control and end up in a tangled mess of passion on the floor.

The older of the two heard Natsuki clear her throat and watched as she took her pants off, a bit disappointed at how little contact there was, though she knew that neither of them could handle anymore right now. '_It's probably the best I don't think that the girls would appreciate walking in on what I'd have in mind.'_

"God, you are going to have to come back to my place after a night like tonight." Midori mumbled under her breath, her voice deep and husky and dripping with need as well as passion.

Natsuki silently agreed with the woman, obviously not having missed one single sound or comment that her teacher had made. She knew that she had to go with her back to her place… and crawl into her bed then… ah. Blushing at the fact that Midori's addictive sounds had became a little fetish of hers, she swallowed thickly and made away with the pants. Tossing them aside carelessly as well.

Fighting the urge to kiss the woman's thigh, the blue haired woman pulled back slightly and looked up at her again, smirking. She then grabbed the police uniform and helped her step into the skirt, urging her to hold onto her shoulders so that she wouldn't stumble over in the state she was in. She knew that Midori was being just as overwhelmed by her desires as she herself.

Watching the beautiful girl get the police uniform she smiled knowing that she was going to look stunning in the outfit, self-confidence not being something that she lacked in most situations. The redhead placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulders as she pulled the skirt up over her hips, keeping herself stable she whimpered just a bit as the younger woman didn't do anything more than that.

Midori knew that it was ridiculous for her to want anything more here, she just couldn't help but want her, to need her. Her legs felt like they were going to give out by the time Natsuki wrapped the jacket around her shoulders, and she nearly fell when the younger girl made contact with her inner thigh.

With the jacket in hand, Natsuki stood up till she was eye to eye with her and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. Unable to resist another tease anymore, she leaned in closer and snaked a hand down onto the redheads inner thigh, raking her fingernails up it slowly.

"Oh god." She breathed out when the blunette's fingernails started to rake up her thigh, she blushed wishing she would continue upwards and take her right then and there.

"Mmm… Maybe if you behave tonight, Mai would let us leave early…" She emphasized with a kiss on the older woman's neck below her ear and then pulled back to wink at her. "Go ahead and button up, I'll see you on stage." She grinned and moved back to go and grab her own jeans and t-shirt, putting them on.

She felt Natsuki's hot breath against her ear as she whispered huskily against it the comment about Mai maybe letting them go home early. Her heart sped up as she knew why the beautiful girl would want to leave earlier.

"Mmm.. I will definitely have to behave." Midori responded with a smirk before letting out the softest of moans when she felt soft lips against her neck. The redhead pouted just a bit when the 'lone wolf' pulled away, and told her to button up, before getting dressed and leaving the room.

As Natsuki walked out into the main room she nodded at Mai's questioning look, before taking a seat on the small couch behind everyone, but she still had a clear view of the stage. She certainly wasn't going to miss a minute of this. Sliding her hands down the pockets of her ripped jeans, she reclined on the couch.

Letting out a breath the redhead tried her hardest to calm her nerves as she headed out onto the stage and Mai started her song. It was 'If I can't Have You.' From Kelly Clarkson, the song fit with what she was feeling, and was quite upbeat so as she started to sing the song she danced a little promiscuously. Her body still quite revealed in the cop uniform.

The minute that Midori stepped out, she could hear Mai saying that it was a good choice while giggling. Her viridian hues were locked on her the entire time, from the door to the stage. Her lips twitched up into a smirk, hearing the upbeat song. '_So perfect for her.' _Not only did it match her upbeat personality, she would also have a good sight of the woman dancing along to the beats.

The blunette's eyes raked down over the older woman's body intensely, taking in the curves and the exposed legs as much as she could before flicking them back up to her face. She could feel her mouth go dry for the hundredth time this evening and darted her tongue out, moistening her lips. '_This is amazing… the way that I feel… and how close I have gotten to her… I might sound crazy for thinking this, let alone saying it… but what if it's fate… I know they say that love at first sight could happen… but still.'_

Midori continued to dance to the song as she sang and walked along the stage, when the corus came on she pointed out into the crowd intentionally pointing in Natsuki's direction as she did so.

Nao who was sitting back on the couch she had been on earlier wore a curious and slightly confused look as she glanced between the teacher and her fellow student. Midori's green eyes were focused on the beautiful blue haired girl reclining on the couch, and she could tell that the other's eyes were on her as well. Also, she caught the way that the older woman blushed a bit as Natsuki ran her eyes over her body. "hmm…"

This feeling that Midori was feeling was so new to her, the way that she reacted to the younger girl. She hadn't ever felt anything like this, not even with the professor. He was much more of an admiration. Not that she didn't admire the blunette, she did there was just something more.

Finally the song came to a close and she smirked out to the audience. "Thankyou thankyou! I will be signing autographs at the end of the night." The historian added in a joking voice before she headed back stage again, now getting nervous as the night started to come to a close. '_I highly doubt that the night is even close to being over though… not if I have any say in it.'_

Remembering that she had invited Natsuki back to her place, Midori smiled to herself as she thought about the beautiful girl she was starting to genuinely care for. It was much more than physical attraction, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it, it was something she liked and would in time figure out.

Natsuki did notice the puzzled glances from Nao but ignored it. She knew Nao's curiosity wouldn't last long, knowing the younger girl's habits of 'punishing' older men and stealing money would get her off track… but then again, she wasn't a HiME anymore. Slightly worried, the blunette kept her cool and watched the older woman, chuckling a bit when Midori said she'd give out autographs later and smirked. '_She could give me an autograph… a much more personal one…'_

Finally changed back into her normal outfit the teacher walked out receiving a few cheers and congratulations from Mai, she stopped to talk to them all for a moment, if only to make it less obvious that she only had eyes for one girl in the room.

Heading toward the couch she sown beside Mai, feeling Nao's eyes on her she turned and smirked at her. "Hey don't be upset with me because I rocked the house while you only made our eardrums bleed." Midori then turned her attention back to Natsuki. "Natsuki!"

Quietly watching the older woman chatting with the other girls, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. '_Hm… kind of late. Maybe I could make up an excuse of having an emergency then Mai would let me go.' _

Flipping the phone shut, she shoved it down into her pocket and sat up, stretching her arms back till her back was arched, groaning a bit in satisfaction at the feeling and leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. She let out a laugh, hearing Midori's witty remark to Nao and smirked her gaze moving back to Midori when she heard her name being called. '_Man… I like it when she says my name… is that bad?' _

"So how'd ya like the show?" She asked adding a wink toward the blunette for emphasis.

Due to certain thoughts of a woman screaming her name out left her shuddering in pleasure inwardly, Natsuki grinned. "Oh, it was much better… thanks for making my ears feel better after Nao's wailing." She chuckled when she heard Nao say something like 'go to hell, mutt.' And stood up.

Midori laughed as she heard Natsuki's clever remark, as well as Nao's angry response to said remark. She loved annoying the young redhead, though just for the fun of it and because it was easy to do. The teacher had noticed a little suspicion in Nao's green eyes, but she honestly wasn't completely apposed to the idea of them all knowing they were a… "whatever."

She only wanted the chance to actually figure it all out before then. "Well, thank you." She said as she glanced over at the beautiful girl thinking to herself. '_I will have to thank you a little more personally soon.' _

"Mai… since I am done with my song, there's an important task I need to attend… mind if I leave early?" She waited for an answer, hopeful. Fortunately, Mai was kind enough and nodded, letting Natsuki off the hook.

"Alright, thanks for the invitation… was loads of fun… except for the eardrum breaking part." She smirked and hugged Mai good night before stealing a glance at Midori while no one was looking and winking at her. After bidding her friends good night, she headed for the exit and towards the parking lot to her motorcycle.

The older woman's ears perked up as she heard Natsuki ask Mai for permission to leave due to an important task. '_Hmmm… I wonder what that task could be?' _She thought chuckling a bit under her breath as she watched. Mai agreed to let her go and the wink in her direction didn't go unnoticed. Blushing a bit she took that as her cue to get out of there as well.

Though, Midori wasn't as sneaky as the blunette when it came to lying to get out of situations, also she didn't feel obligated to stay because no one had officially invited her aside from Natsuki.

A few moments after the young girl had made her way out to the parking lot Midori stood to her feet stretching her body before saying "Hmmm It's sure getting lat, I have a thesis to work on and homework to grade." She lied more than obviously, not one to choose homework over a party. Throwing in a yawn for good measure she added "Sorry Mai, If I were drinking I would definitely still be wide awake, but I have some stuff to do. Thanks for letting me crash and 'make' this party!"

Waving at them all she headed toward the parking lot. Her mind not concerned with the confused looks, or the obvious doubt in their eyes, but only focused on Natsuki waiting for her.

As Natsuki was walking through the parking lot with her hands snuggled in the pockets of her jeans, she looked up at the night sky and noticed the stars were bright tonight along with the moon. The biker gave off a small smile and leaned against her motorcycle, obviously waiting for Midori since she had no clue of where the woman lived… if the other still wanted her to come back to her place, that is.

Either way, she didn't want to end the night without seeing the beautiful older woman once more. With her gaze fixated on the stars up above, her thoughts started to plague her mind. Thoughts of what to do with Midori and questions concerning of what to do if Nao found out.

She knew that Nao liked blackmail so she had to be more careful from now on… but the thought of having Midori in her arms or rather being under her chased the worries away as she blushed. Letting forth a soft groan, she shook her head and looked back across the parking lot and wondered what Midori's excuse was, somewhat amused at the thought. She knew everyone would be surprised, but she couldn't really blame Midori.

She was certain the other wanted to get out of there and get some quality time with her just as much as she did. It couldn't be denied at all, remember the heated moments in the backstage room. '_I wish tomorrow would hurry so I can turn 18… I wouldn't feel so bad. I don't want Midori to get in trouble… I don't think I'd forgive myself if she did. After all, we all can't help our feelings…'_

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

End Chapter 3

Authors Note: That was a lot longer than I had expected it to be. :/ and I am sleepy and have class at 8 am, so I need to get some rest instead of write a long authors note. BUT I sure hope to get some feedback for this chapter and I would love to write the next if I do!

It does get steamy so you are warned. Haha :p anyway, I will add the next chapter most likely tomorrow.


	4. After Party

Mess Of Dressing Rooms

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Mai Hime.

Couple: Midori/Natsuki

Rating: M

Chapter 4

After Party

Author note/ warning: There will be a rather detailed sex scene in this chapter and many chapters to follow will have sexual parts In them. Which to me is a good thing but if you don't want to read it I understand.

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

Midori knew that the other girls were rather suspicious of her motives and why she had left the party, but her mind wasn't on them really at the moment. She knew that Natsuki was only 17 and though the age didn't bother her certain aspects of the situation did. She was worried what would happen if the school board found out that one of their teachers was romantically involved with a student. Would she lose her job? Could they do that?

Sighing the redhead glanced up at the sky looking at the beautiful stars that littered the deep blue and smiled just a bit thinking about Natsuki, the sky reminded her of the other woman's long blue hair. She knew in all honesty she didn't want to wait, and she didn't even think that she could wait at this point, she wanted more with the girl. She really hadn't ever felt anything this right in her life, it made her heart speed up just thinking about it.

Green eyes glanced down from the sky landing on Natsuki who seemed to be deeply thinking about something. She almost appeared worried, and that rubbed off on Midori, causing her to rethink the situation again.

"Hey there beautiful." The redhead said in a soft voice as she made her way closer . "Something on your mind?" She giggled a bit as she added in a teasing tone "Besides me of course."

As she was thinking of what to do and how to avoid causing any problems for her teacher, the thoughts quickly disappeared at the sound of Midori's voice and she blushed, setting her viridian gaze on the approaching woman. She couldn't help but give a lopsided grin, "Mm, you could say that."

Suddenly feeling somewhat shy, the younger of the two scratched her cheek meekly and pulled away from the motorcycle and stood up. "Oi… I-I don't know what I'd do if I got you in trouble… I know waiting is probably the best option, but I can't seem to stop thinking about you." Surprised by her own confession right out of the blue, she blushed deeper and looked off to the side.

Spotting the beautiful girls blush the teacher smiled just a bit, finding it adorable that even after everything that had just transpired she could still blush so innocently, not to mention that the smile she currently wore was to die for. Hearing Natsuki admit that she couldn't seem to stop thinking about her caused a blush of her own to form.

"Gomen, I just got to thinking after I saw Nao being suspicious of us… but then again, what she does for a hobby is no better, heh." Finding her confidence again, she looked back up at Midori and rubbed the back of her neck. "So, is that invitation still good? I kind of don't want to go home right now." In other words, she didn't really want to leave Midori right now.

"Well, I can't seem to stop thinking about you either Natsuki… and maybe waiting is the best option but…" Midori paused before a mischievous smile came to her face, and the glint was back in her green eyes "yes, the offer still stands, you can come over if you want. We don't have to do anything." Her voice sounded honest, but she even doubter her own words. She knew that if the blunette did decide to come home with her something would most likely happen, at the very least as much as earlier. _'Yeah right, like you'd be able to stop at just that.' _

Natsuki didn't miss the glint in the other's eyes, knowing well that Midori wouldn't be able to hold back and that was alright, because she, herself, wouldn't be able to either.

Smiling the teacher moved a bit closer to the younger girl reaching out gently to run her fingers against her arm. "Wanna follow me to my place?" She asked glancing over at the motorcycle, knowing that the other woman would want to ride the bike, and she knew she had her own vehicle in the parking lot. Her excitement was growing as she realized they were finally going to spend some time together alone.

The biker blushed lightly at the fingers trailing along her arm and it made her stomach twist with anticipation. Even if it was the smallest brush of the older woman's fingers against her skin. Hearing the question she gave a small nod, murmuring softly but enough for the other to hear "Yes, please… I don't think I'd be able to stand knowing my bike's in a different place away from me."

Natsuki gave off a chuckle at the comment, though the thought of murdering whoever touched her beautiful motorcycle did not leave her mind. _'Only a few people are allowed too… like Shizuru…. And Midori…" _

Midori understood the way that the beautiful girl felt about her motorcycle, though she wasn't as protective of her car she was still proud of it and didn't wish for anyone to harm it. IT had taken her quite some time to get the money for the car after all, and even if it wasn't the most amazing car it was her baby.

"You are so protective… it's cute." She said with a smile, to her it was adorable the way that Natsuki protected the things that were precious to her.

Fishing the keys out of her pocket as the excitement was steadily growing inside of her, she wondered for a moment if Midori was feeling the same way. She wouldn't be surprised if she was. The night had been full of nothing but intense feeling starting to drive her crazy. "Feel free to drive as fast as you want, I'll be right behind you." She said with a smirk as she moved to mount the motorcycle, shoving the key into the instigator and revving it up.

The older redhead watched as the younger girl fished out her keys and mounted her bike, she was biting her bottom lip as she watched imagining what tonight would be like. _'I wonder if she'll be mounting me… or the other way around…? Eep! Gosh I am REALLY in the gutter tonight!' _She thought blushing brightly at the embarrassment of her own thoughts, but she couldn't help but think that way after everything that had happened today.

Chuckling as she heard Natsuki's comment about driving as fast as she wanted she nodded her head "Another speed demon I see? We will get along just great."

As soon as her motorcycle came to life, Natsuki clenched her jaw holding back a small moan from the vibration underneath her. Straddling something that vibrates while being awfully aroused was 'not' a good combination.

Midori turned and started to head toward her car, quickly coming to a halt when she heard the softest of moans fall from the young biker's lips. Turning her head to watch her over her shoulder she giggled a bit before saying in a teasing voice "Getting started without me eh? I see how it is."

A hot blush was immediately painted on her face, hearing the woman's tease and she groaned. '_Shit, she heard me…' _With a playful glare in the older woman's direction, the blunette muttered softly, "It's your fault for getting me so worked up…" She blushed a bit more and shoved the centerstand up with her foot, revving the bike and grinning at her.

Smirking Midori made her way to her car getting into the drivers' side and turning it on as her heart sped even further and her mind rushed with thoughts of what was going to happen tonight. She started to pull out of the parking lot before slamming on the gas and rushing into the street, the adrenalin from the night coming out in the way she was driving.

It was always such a rush for Midori to drive as fast as she could, though this time it didn't seem to clear her head as it still raced with anticipation, questions, and the slightest of worry. All of this seemed to be happening so quickly, but she had no plan to stop anytime soon. Glancing up into her mirror she spotted Natsuki speeding behind her and smiled.

Natsuki's jaws clenched some more as she let out a low growl, because the vibration was definitely not helping right now. She was glad that Midori couldn't see her discomfort on the motorcycle at the moment, knowing she would get teased badly. Right now, the only teasing the biker would tolerate was the touching type of teasing. Viridian eyes remained locked on the car but occasionally checking her surroundings for any idiotic drivers in case, before letting her mind drift off to the woman.

Midori pushed down on the gas as she picked up the pace, swerving between cars as she quickly turned a corner, suddenly worrying that the younger woman could get hurt by the same turn. She blushed a bit at her idiocy and glanced back at the other, her hands were still shaking as she thought over everything.

Everything that had happened, and everything that the redhead wanted to happen tonight. _'God… I hope that I don't rush things too much… I just, there's just something about her.' _Sighing she looked back up at the street signs to see how far she had driven.

Realizing that her apartment complex was coming into sight, she quickly turned left on the next road before pushing down on the breaks and parking right against the curb beside her apartment complex. Her tires screeching as she did so, and her heart racing with excitement. Once she had stopped her car she looked in the mirror, fixing her long red hair before taking the keys out of the ignition and glancing around to see where Natsuki was.

Natsuki had almost lost the other woman, not expecting the sudden swerve between cars and she smirked. She could tell the other woman was impatient and was glad that she wasn't the only one. Watching and waiting for the cars in front of her to move out of the way, she twisted back on the throttle to the max and sped up past them, noticing the other had taken a turn.

Just then, some guy on another motorcycle caught up quickly by her and taunted her, wanting a race obviously. The blunette only rolled her eyes and pulled back on the handlebars, turning the throttle again to pop a wheelie and left him. _'Sorry, buddy. Got better things to do.'_

Taking the left turn, Natsuki slowed down and spotted the woman's car already parked. Relieved to see a vacant spot next to her car, she pulled up in it and shut it off. "Sheesh, you almost lost me back there… so impatient." The biker lightly teased the woman, dismounting her motorcycle.

Midori chuckled a bit as she got out of the car hearing the younger girls comment as she did so. Raising an eyebrow at her she merely smirked "Oh, I hope I'm not already too much for you considering what I have planned tonight." With that she moved toward the other woman glancing into her eyes before wrapping a warm arm around her waist and pulling her gently towards her.

Lofting a brown at the older woman's remark she smirked. "Really now… I can't wait to see what you got planned…" Her voice became softer with each word, watching the other move closer and blushing at the warm contact of Midori's arm around her waist.

"Care to see my apartment? It really isn't much." She admitted honestly. The researcher rarely stayed one place for long, so most of the time her apartments consisted of many books, notebooks, a laptop, some coffee, a few snacks, a bed and a television. This time she had been around long enough that the place was pretty furnished, but still nothing amazing.

Hearing her teacher ask if she'd like to see her apartment she nodded a bit, suddenly shy again. '_Just one touch from her, and I get weak…' _

The older woman could feel her heart speeding as she looked down and Natsuki glanced over her face, curious if she were as eager as herself to see what the night would hold. Honestly Midori hadn't been so happy in a very long time. In fact she couldn't really remember a time that she was as happy as in that moment close to the 'lone wolf.'

As the redhead walked toward her apartment building she pulled the younger girl closer to her wanting to feel her as close to her as possible. Reaching her door she pulled away for a moment, which caused her to feel a bit of emptiness, this shocked her. The whole situation shocked her, she hadn't ever felt so dependent on being just close to someone. She needed to be close to the beautiful girl.

With thoughts of all that could happen rushing through her mind causing her heart to beat faster with anticipation, the blunette followed the other closely before stopping to allow Midori to unlock the door to her apartment.

Unlocking her apartment door she opened it allowing Natsuki to walk in before her, following closely behind as she turned on the lights out of instinct. _'Not to mention she may want to talk or something… I am not really sure…' _She was nervous that was the only things she was certain of as she closed the apartment door.

The anticipation that the younger woman was feeling grew even more as she entered the apartment, casually she glanced around the place and smiled slightly. It was close to what she had imagined it'd be like. She knew that the older woman must've traveled a lot and suddenly wished she could have that life too.

Green eyes glanced over to the Natsuki as they entered the apartment, she seemed just as nervous as herself. Not to mention maybe as anxious, though at this point the redhead highly doubted that. With the way that the day had gone all she really wanted to do was please the younger girl until she heard her scream out her name. Biting her bottom lip she allowed her mind to further explore the possibilities before blushing and shaking the thoughts from her mind.

Noticing the way that the blue haired beauty glanced over her room she felt a bit ashamed about how small and uninviting it was, she had always lived on her own. Never really having a family, or much of a lover, or anything of the sort and her mind was preoccupied with other things such as research and her thesis's . Not now though, now her mind seemed completely occupied by one thing and that was the girl standing in her living room.

"Yeah, you're right, it's not much." The student lightly joked and looked back at the other with a soft smirk. "But, it seems cozy though."

Natsuki had to literally fight off the urge to just pin the woman again, she held her feelings back for now. She had remembered Midori saying something about waiting maybe being the best option… but after all of the moments that unfolded between them, she had a feeling something would happen. Not that she was complaining anyway.

When she heard the joke escape Natsuki's lips she glanced over smirking as she heard the comment about it being cozy following. Without giving it a second thought she had her pinned against the wall right behind her, but she refrained from kissing her only letting her lips linger right above the younger girl's. So close that she could feel the beautiful girls hot breath against her own lips, her heart sped as she tried to control her own wanting for her and to keep it only at a tease for the moment.

What happened next was definitely not what Natsuki expected, but she wasn't complaining as she let out a sharp gasp from being pinned. A very soft moan escaped past her lips, almost growling when their lips didn't make full contact. She knew the other was teasing and looked back up in her eyes, not caring if her own eyes were glazed over already.

Smiling she lent in a bit more whispering softly against the younger woman's soft lips "It may get a bit more cozy in here in a little while if you play your cards right." The redhead was practically kissing the other girl and it took almost all the strength in her to leave it at just a tease as she quickly turned before it transpired into something else, a blush across her face and her legs wobbling just a bit.

'_Oh god… how I wanted to just… mmm…' _"Would you like something to drink?" Midori asked trying to distract herself from what she wanted at the moment.

Though, it wasn't honestly all that she wanted from the beautiful younger girl, she wanted more than just one night of passion, she didn't quite understand the situation completely yet. _'What do I want?' _She wondered for a moment waiting for a response.

"That's okay, I'm not really thirsty… thank you though…" She murmured softly before grabbing Midori's arm gently yet forcefully and turning her to face her again before crushing her lips upon the redheads, forcing her tongue past the other's lips and caressing her tongue against hers. She finally felt that bliss once more like she had longed to feel ever since they left the Karaoke bar. She was positive enough that after riding on her motorcycle to Midori's apartment, she needed a new pair of panties badly.

Midori was shocked a bit by how quickly the younger woman's lips were against hers in a heated kiss, she let out a moan as she felt them press hard against her own. "Mmm…" She moaned into the kiss when she felt the younger girls wet tongue invade her mouth, she wasn't complaining though.

The older woman's heart was racing, her body was heating up and she could feel her stomach flipping and her body having the same desires as at the club only this time she planned to finish what she started. Suckling on the blunette's tongue, she memorized the taste as she massaged her own tongue against it. She blushed a bit embarrassed as she felt a wetness building up between her legs already, she was rarely ever turned on, let alone this quickly.

Just from that, her knees almost buckled, but she held herself up with all that she had. She refused to let this kiss until one of them needed to breathe. This time, Natsuki let out a shaky moan into the kiss.

Feeling as though her own knees would give out at any moment just from the sheer passion shared between the two of them, the historian gripped onto Natsuki's hips pulling her body even closer to her own so that they were completely pressed together. Feeling the younger girls amazing body against her own, only served to cause another moan to escape her lips.

Eventually, she reached the point where she needed to breathe and wrenched her lips away from Midori's and begun trailing kisses down her jaw line hotly down to a particular spot on her neck below her ear where she suckled hard. Many thoughts rushed through her mind, but none of them were coherent. She didn't care about the possible risks they'd be taking, she didn't care about anything else but this woman right now.

Midori whimpered a bit when she felt the beautiful girl pull away from the kiss, but it was quickly replaced with a shudder as her body shook at the contact against her neck. She was practically panting at this point, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath, because as soon as she got used to the soft kisses along her jaw line she felt Natsuki start to suck hard right below her ear.

"Ahhh… god.. Natsuki…mmmh." She moaned out as she felt the new sensation.

Noting that the spot she was suckling on happened to be a weak spot of the older woman's by the approving moans, she focused on that spot solely, alternating between nibbles and suckles. She knew Midori was becoming weaker but she wasn't the only one. The feeling of her body pressed against her own so tight, she started to feel like the clothes were in the way. She wanted to feel more, much more.

As the redhead felt the nibbling against her neck her body shook just a bit, she was still very shocked about the feelings that the younger girl was giving her. '_And Youko always joked about the professor and how I liked older me, who knew I had a thing for younger girls?' _She thought smiling a bit.

The teachers legs becoming weak as she tugged at the bottom of the blue haired teenager's t-shirt. "Off…" She mumbled between soft groans of pleasure, she was already starting to sweat from the intensity that had built up between the two of them.

Luckily for Natsuki, Midori seemed to agree there was too much clothes when she felt the woman tug at her clothes and heard a different voice drenched in lust, quickly realizing that it came from the woman of her affections she broke off the suction from her neck. Pulling back just enough so that she could reach down and strip her own shirt off quickly before tossing it somewhere else.

Green eyes were glued on the younger woman as she reached down and stripped her shirt off. The redhead swallowed just a bit at the sight. Her eyes wandering up over the beautiful girls toned stomach toward her chest where they lingered for a moment, then up her long neck before landing on her eyes that were just as full of lust and need as her own, she was certain. She loved the other girl's body, it was the most amazing sight she had ever seen.

Despite the lewd thoughts going on through her head, the younger girl dimly wondered how she had ever caught Midori's attention… let alone the older woman catching 'her' attention. But either way, she wasn't complaining currently as she took her own bottom lip between her teeth, biting softly as her heated gaze locked with the redheads. She felt shy under the woman's exploring gaze over her body and blushed deeper.

Panting softly, the blunette looked back into the woman's eyes and moved closer again, whispering huskily. "Although… I do want something…" A glint of desire shone in her eyes, hoping Midori would know what she meant.

With labored breath, the teacher caught her student's eyes with her own and felt her move closer whispering in a lust laced voice that she wanted something. A light flush covered her cheeks as a slight shake racked her body at the other girls' voice. It gave her a rush as she smirked a bit still looking her in the eyes as she pulled off her own tank top raising an eyebrow, before leaning in hoping to kiss Natsuki lightly on the lips.

She suddenly wanted to see more underneath Midori's clothes… even though she already did back at the Karaoke bar… kind of. She could tell the woman was well-fit and gorgeous underneath. It was as if her prayers were answered, watching the woman get rid of her tank top. She let her gaze rake down to her nicely toned stomach and smirked, liking what she saw.

Midori's smile grew as she watched green eyes wander over her body, suddenly a bit shy a blush formed over her cheeks and a bit down her neck. She hoped that it was something that the other woman enjoyed, knowing very well that up until recently she had assumed that the girl wasn't the least bit interested in her.

Lost in a trance, the biker didn't notice the woman moving closer till she felt something soft and warm against her lips and let her own eyes fall shut. A soft whimper escaped her lips when she felt the other's lips again veer away from hers.

Pulling away just slightly she whispered against the blunette's beautiful lips as she reached behind her own back unclipping her own bra. "Mmm… sorry, too late for a drink now." Her voice was deep and husky and unrecognizable even to herself . Shrugging her own bra off of her shoulders she pulled the other woman closer, moving her lips slowly to her ear before nibbling gently at her earlobe and whispering against it as she unhooked her bra gently.

The blunette gasped out as she heard the lustful voice speak in her ear. "Don't… want drink… want… you…" Even though she knew Midori was joking lightly with the remark, she still wanted her.

"Mmm… bed…" That was all she whispered before moving down to Natsuki's pulse point and suckling on it as her fingers lightly trailed her shoulders pushing the bra off of them. Feeling goose bumps form on the soft skin beneath her fingertips, as she slowly backed up leading the way to the bedroom.

Suddenly she felt a warmth spread across her chest and opened her eyes as she realized the older woman had taken her bra off. The student squeaked softly in surprise from the sudden nibbles on her earlobe and neck and shuddered softly, hearing the other say to move to the bed. She let out a breathy moan and felt more goose bumps tear through her body from the hot mouth suckling on her pulse point. It was then she found out that her neck was incredibly sensitive.

The feeling of their now half exposed bodies pressed together didn't do anything but fuel on the redhead's desires. Giggling a bit when she heard the squeak as the young woman noticed that she had removed their unwanted articles of clothing. She smirked and bit down a bit harder against the skin of her neck before pulling back and running her tongue along the now reddened skin.

Natsuki found that she was growing even more wet by the minute as the other's mouth ravished her neck. She was actually surprised that her legs hadn't given out yet, they were pretty close though. She felt them shake as she followed, holding onto the woman's sides afraid she'd fall if she let go.

Durning the trek to the bedroom, she moved closer still following and pressed her lips against the teachers collarbone and nibbled softly, moving up her neck before letting her tongue snake out, giving her soon to be lover's creamy neck a slow yet firm lick.

As they moved in the direction of the bedroom Midori felt her own neck becoming the center of the biker's affections as the beautiful girl nibbled softly against her collarbone. "Ahhmmm…" She let out a moan as she opened the bedroom door a bit clumsily due to her legs wanting nothing more than to give out and force her to take Natsuki right there on the floor.

Finally the historian reached the bed, turning them so that she would be on top she pushed the blunette back onto the bed. Smirking as she watched her lay there before slowly undoing the buttons on her own jeans and pulling them down, kicking them off of her legs. Leaving her clad in nothing but her red lacey panties.

It felt to Natsuki that her body was becoming more and more sensitive within every lavish of affection Midori gave her. '_Is this love…? What is it… it feels so overwhelming…and so good.' _That was the last coherent thought her mind had before it went blank as she let the woman push her down on the bed.

Viridian hues immediately locked on the woman, watching the other undo her pants and she subconsciously licked her own lips yet again. Her mouth seemed to go dry around her beautiful teacher so easily. Blushing for the hundredth time that night the minute she saw what the woman was wearing underneath. Of course, the biker still had one secret… collecting lingerie. _'Mm… so I see Midori has great taste too…' _

Her blush became darker as she watched emerald eyes as they wandered over her exposed body as she finished removing most of her clothes, she wasn't used to being exposed. Not that she would ever be shy if she happened to be exposed in public while drunk or some other mistake, this was different, she wanted to be everything that Natsuki wanted and needed. She wanted to be special to her. She could tell that much, though what exactly she thought of the situation was much too hard for her to comprehend at the moment.

Making her way to the bed she crawled over the younger girl's body slowly straddling her legs before leaning down and kissing her softly. As she kissed her she pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. "Mmm I think you are wearing a bit too much." She said her voice drenched in seduction and need.

Natsuki smirked back at the redhead and let her head drop down on the bed, watching intently as the woman crawled over her. She held her breath for a moment feeling her straddle her legs she left forth a soft and shaky breath, returning the kiss softly while she could before her lip was seized. She almost shuddered again, hearing the voice full of need. Moaning back softly in response and agreement.

"Uhn… why don't you… take care of that then…?" She murmured softly and snaked her hands onto Midori's sides, gently caressing there before moving upwards across her stomach.

"Mm… my pleasure…" the redhead replied, a smirk forming across her face as she felt her body reacting beneath Natsuki's fingertips. It was such a simple touch, yet it felt immaculate. She shivered a bit as she felt the fingers caressing over her flesh as they moved over her stomach. Slowly she moved back just a bit, but not enough to lose the contact she was enjoying.

Slowly she started to undo the button on the younger girls jeans before gently teasing and unzipping them before pulling them down her legs, making sure that her nails barely ran over the flesh of her thighs and legs on her way down.

It was somewhat funny, a tough girl like herself giving in like this and letting the other take control for now… then again, she was inexperienced. She was still surprised she could make Midori feel this good with simple touches. The thought of more than simple touches that were to come made the heat pool up even more down between her legs and she squirmed lightly underneath the redhead.

Slowly moving her hands up further, Natsuki pouted a little when the woman moved out of her reach but then realized her intentions, blushing as she lifted her hips weakly. She let out a soft whimper, biting down on her lower lip hard from the fingernails scraping down her thighs. It was driving her insane.

This did break the contact that the blunette had on her own body, but the sight distracted her from missing that as she glanced down at her panties and blushed a bit as it hit her what was about to happen. She didn't have time to wonder how or why, as her green eyes wandered the length of the others body. She took in every curve of the pale flesh as she pushed her jeans the rest of the way off and moved back up to straddle her.

"Mmm... much better." Midori said her smile a bit softer as she looked down at Natsuki and moved a bit of her blue hair out of her face. "You really are gorgeous…" She said in a different voice, before she leant down and kissed her gently against the lips. The desire coming back the minute soft lips met hers and she felt their bare breasts pressing against each other, her nipples hardening at the contact.

Natsuki sighed contently once the pants were off and swallowed gently, looking up at her with an affection that was shared between only the two of them. Her cheeks pinked, hearing the compliment and she leaned her head up, kissing her back harder before murmuring against them, "I think you're more gorgeous." It was true. Midori was older and more mature, so she had refined beauty that she could never compare to, at least in her mind.

"Mmm… that's your oppinion" Midori moaned out as she pressed her heated center against Natsuki's through their panties trying to relieve some of the heat, wetness and desire that was growing there. This contact caused her body to shake a bit from pleasure.

Immediately, she wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and hummed in pleasure in the back of her throat. She had never felt anything like the feeling of the woman's exposed chest pressed into hers. With a soft and lustful groan, she nipped at the lower lip and trailed her hands down the woman's body hotly. She stopped at the waistline of her panties. "My turn." She said with a soft smirk, tugging them down slowly while caressing the exposed flesh as much as she could.

"Go for it…" the redhead responded with a smirk on her face as she felt the younger girl tug down on her panties exposing her flesh and caressing it gently. "Ahh… god…" She whispered as she bit down gently on the blunette's shoulder, the contact causing her body to shake a bit anxiously.

Once the older woman's panties were off and tossed aside carelessly, the biker smirked in satisfaction before letting out a soft moan in response to the bite on her shoulder. The way Midori rocked her hips into hers pretty much pushed her over the edge and she slip a hand onto her inner thigh, slowly moving it up blushing at what she was about to do. She could feel the unbearable wetness between her legs and was wondering if Midori felt the same.

Midori was excited about what was soon to happen, though she was nervous as well. She hoped that she could handle it. For despite her age she didn't really have as much experience as people seemed to think that she had in this department. Moving her fingers she ran them slowly over Natsuki's breasts before flicking her thumbs over her hardened nipples then running her thumb around the hard nub.

Letting the curiosity get the better of her, her hand shook a little from nervousness and slowly she reached for the core. But before the younger woman could even touch her, her head dropped back down onto the bed and she shut her eyes, the new sensations from the woman's fingers merely playing with her nipple was way more than what she expected… and she liked it. A lot. She wanted more.

Midori was only a bit disappointed when she noticed that her actions had caused Natsuki to pull her hand away from where it was headed due to the reaction that it caused when she had touched the other, it caused her to let out a moan herself just knowing how sensitive the beautiful girl was and that she had caused her to moan out in such ways.

"M-Midori…" The name only came out as a low moan as she arched her back, pushing her chest up into the touch more. Due to the new sensations overwhelming her, she hadn't noticed one of her legs sliding in between the other woman's and she bent up, pressing into the heat and the wetness.

Hearing her name being uttered in the 'lone wolfs' pleasure only drove her to want to give her more. "Mmm…" She mumbled before pulling away from the younger girl a bit to move her lips slowly downward nibbling and suckling against her skin as she moved down toward the girls other nipple, still pressing harder into the nipple beneath her fingers rolling it between two fingers.

Suddenly Midori was distracted from her actions as she felt a soft bare thigh pressed hard against her heated and very wet center. Just how wet she was becoming completely obvious to herself as she felt juices running down Natsuki's thigh now as she moaned out. It was just enough pressure to tease the woman and she felt herself slowly moving her hips, rocking her wet center against the beautiful girl's thigh in an attempt to feel more friction.

This did work as the redhead felt a desire and a feeling that she hadn't ever felt before, her body was reacting to the new feeling in ways she hadn't expected. "Oh god…" She groaned out.

The biker couldn't believe how wet her teacher was, the way she slowly ground against her thigh was 'intoxicating.' Opening her eyes a bit more, she watched the other's expressions carefully and felt her heart swell with awe whenever Midori's face would twist into a look of ecstasy.

Midori finally found some kind of will to move her lips the rest of the way running her tongue around Natsuki's other exposed and hard nipple before sucking it into her mouth a bit hard because of the movements going on down below, she was in ecstasy, but she wanted the blunette to feel more as well as she moved to put pressure against the younger woman's center through her panties.

Speaking of ecstasy, the 'ice queen' was slowly reaching that point and arched up into the teasing hand once more before blushing, feeling the hot mouth on her other nipple. Her sharp exhale came out as a soft hiss past her clenched teeth and she let out another moan, louder this time. The sounds she made were embarrassing to her but she couldn't really help it. Midori seemed to force them out so easily.

The older of the two women heard the sound escape the other woman's lips as she gently pulled on the nipple between her teeth. "Mmm…" She groaned out against her nipple. Just hearing Natsuki moan out, just knowing that she was enjoying the contact as much as herself caused the heat and wetness to grow between her legs.

The younger woman gasped softly, feeling the harder suckles and tangled her hand into the redhead's hair, gripping on it. She didn't want her to stop at all. Just when she thought it couldn't feel any better, she felt Midori's thigh pushing against her core. Her other hand gripped onto her shoulder and she moaned out, rocking her hips upwards to press herself against the firm thigh harder. She thought that if this felt this good… she wondered what it would be like without her panties and this brought a blush to her face.

For a few moments the older of the two enjoyed the contact of their bodies rocking against each other, her hand and tongue still teasing the beautiful girls' hard nipples. "Mmm…" She pulled back just a bit from the nipple to whisper "One second… this isn't fair…" her green eyes were glazed over in desire and her voice dripping with lust.

Pulling back completely, to her own disappointment as well as Natsuki's she moved her leg from where it was so that she could straddle the other girls waist as she pressed her knees into the mattress. Leaning back, she exposed her entire body to the younger girl as she pulled the other girls panties down her legs, exposing her completely.

Natsuki swallowed hard as her breath was taken away by the sight atop her. Never in years had she seen anything so gorgeous and it felt like it was something special to her. As much as she hated for the woman to pull her thigh away just when she was reaching the higher heights of newfound pleasure she knew it was worth it just to see Midori straddling her and all the hidden emotions being bared in her eyes.

With a soft whimper of anticipation, the blunette lifted her slightly shaky hips and let the woman strip the last obstruction off.

Slowly the teacher ran her fingers over the blunette's body, her own wetness evident on her stomach as she raked her nails over both of the girl's thighs. Just barely running them over her exposed womanhood as she reached it. "Mmm much better… much much better."

She could feel the anxiety and anticipation hitting her at full blast once she was completely exposed. Even though Shizurur probably had seen her with nothing on before, it was the first time when someone actually saw her like this in an intimate way. She could feel her mouth watering at the sight as she had the sudden urge to force Midori onto her back and possibly… _'Taste her…?' _A deep blush painted across her face as she let out a begging groan, squirming under the gentle rake of Midori's fingernails nearing where she wanted to be touched so badly.

Natsuki's eyes on her body caused the older woman to become a little nervous. Though it was obvious, she could even smell the arousal from the other girl and she knew that she didn't need to worry about her not enjoying this or being attracted to her.

Midori's eyes staring deep into the younger woman's green eyes she continued moving her fingers upward, smirk evident across her features. "Mmm… what do you want?" She asked not oblivious to the

desire in her soon to be lover's eyes.

Suddenly wanting to put her hands on the redhead again, Natsuki rested her hands on her inner thighs and caressed them with fervor. She couldn't help but return the smirk upon hearing the question, lightly tracing small circles on her thighs with her fingertips she whispered huskily. "I think you know—"

The blunette couldn't finish her sentence as she bit down on her lower lip hard at the hand trailing closer, waiting in anticipation as she shakily parted her legs.

As the redheads fingers made their way further up her thigh, she could feel the wetness there. She wasn't honestly sure at this point if it was her own wetness or Natsuki's all that she knew was that it urged her on. Gave her the confidence that she needed to do more. To give her more.

Gently her fingers finally moved the rest of the way to their destination, as she first out of curiosity felt the blunette's wet entrance, she wanted to know how much she wanted her. Though, she couldn't hide the shock at feeling how turned on the younger girl was, her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh god Natsuki… you're so wet…" She said blushing a bit as she glanced over the beautiful girls face looking for a reaction before moving her now wet fingers against her student's clit putting pressure there as her eye's remained glued on the girl before her.

Natsuki let out a whimper of pleasure, feeling the woman's fingers ghosting over the wet lips seeming to be searching for something. It felt like torture… but it wasn't long before Midori clearly found the bundle and she let out a sharp moan, her hips jerking up at the contact. It felt like electricity just rushed through her body and she wanted more. "M-midori… uhn…"

When the younger woman moaned out and jerked up against her fingers the redhead blushed, she hadn't expected such a violent reaction to occur and she enjoyed it quite a bit as she let out a moan of her own.

She wanted to cause the 'lone wolf' so much pleasure, she wanted her to scream out for her. Hearing her name she blushed just a bit more as she put more pressure on the nub between her folds before moving two of her fingers against it in a circular motion, adding more and more pressure and speeding her pace the longer she did so.

Embarrassed by the sounds she was making, Natsuki bit down on her lower lip hard and blushed, looking off to the side shyly. Her hips set a steady rhythm with the strokes, almost bordering on desperate. Every stroke on the bundle of nerves, she would see sparks explode behind her closed eyes and let out a shuddering moan.

Something primal was slowly taking over the biker and as she gathered as much coherency she could to sit up, she pushed the woman over to the side and pinned her onto her back. With her hands holding herself up, she gazed down at the redhead lustily and grinned softly. Without a word she slowly leaned her head down and ran her tongue along her lower lip.

Suddenly the older woman felt herself being overpowered by the other woman and quickly pinned against the bed, she let out a bit of a frustrated groan as she lost control of the situation. Yet quickly the frustration changed to lust as the blunette grinned down at her and ran her sweet wet tongue against her bottom lip. She let out a moan at both this and the feeling of heat generating above her own center due to Natsuki's.

"Mmh, now you know what I wanted…" She started huskily to Midori "I want to know what you want…" She moved a bit closer till her center was almost pressed against her teachers and nibbled on her lower lip softly.

Lifting her hips the redhead attempted to create some friction between their bodies, and as she whimpered a bit she spoke in a low needy voice. "You know what I want."

If anything could tick Natsuki off in the middle of lavishing the woman she seemed to care so much about it'd be her cell phone ringing, like it did. She let out a low growl at the sound and muffled rings from the pocket of her jeans as she suckled on the older woman's earlobe.

Midori was startled a bit by the sound of a ringing telephone as her student started to nibble on her ear, she ignored it for a moment moaning out at the feeling against her ear. "Aren't you going to get that?" She asked between moans a little worried about the answer. Honestly, the last thing that she wanted was for her to quit what she was doing at the moment, she would probably feel like she weren't enough. '_But…if it's important….'_

The blunette inwardly sighed in relief as the ringing stopped and she shook her head a bit. "No… it's alright." Knowing anyone who would call her at this time of night would be either Mai checking up on her or Nao pestering the hell out of her for no reason. She'd only answer if the phone rang once more. "You matter more right now…" She whispered affectionately to her and closed the distance between their centers.

"Good..." She whispered back, before feeling Natsuki close the distance between their bodies and pressed her wet center hard against her own. Unable to contain it Midori let out a loud moan as she reached up placing her hands firmly on the other woman's hips pulling her even closer to herself as she grinded against her.

Natsuki wasn't even aware of the fact she became brave all of a sudden anymore, she was blinded by a strong emotion she had for the woman beneath her as she slowly rocked into her. Her breathing hastened as she gripped onto the bed sheets, struggling to keep her gaze locked with Midori as a series of whimpers and moans spilled past her lips as she grinded harder, wanting more.

Midori felt her speed up the pace and started to moan out a bit louder as she could litterally feel Natsuki's wetness running down her own center, the feeling only urging her to move a bit harder and faster against her. She could feel her pleasure rising as she did so, honestly she wasn't sure how long she would hold out, which did embarrass her a bit that she was so turned on she could hardly contain it much longer.

Bringing her head down, the blunette licked down the older woman's neck sensually and further down till she reached a nipple and lightly bit on it, allowing her tongue to flip across it firmly.

Green eye's barely open she watched as the younger girl moved down toward her nipple, the moment she bit down on it and flicked her tongue across it, Midori's eyes shut and her head fell back on the bed. "Oh god... Natsuki!" She moaned out as she felt the combined pleasures from her nipple as well as the grinding. "mmm..." her body shook with need.

Pleased with the reaction she got from her tongue lavishing her nipple, the younger of the two closed her lips around it and suckled on it harder, occasionally nibbling on it very gently. She didn't hold back as she felt hands pull her and let go of her nipple so she could let out a lust-drenched moan from the increased pace of the grinding. "Mmm.. Midori.." She muttered seductively and begun to grind harder against her.

Sensing the redhead's luscious mound was being neglected of attention, she leant her head down and kissed along the valley of her breasts before tracing her tongue to the other one and struggled to keep focus on giving it attention. The pleasure seemed to skyrocket and it was making her incoherent, leaving her no choice but to let her mind shut down and allow her body to react.

The 'lone wolf' couldn't believe how wet they both were and how good it could make both of them feel from this position. The coil in her stomach was slowly tightening as she showered kisses and licks on the neglected breast before stopping to pant lightly, gasping for air as well and bit down on her own lower lip hard.

Natsuki dimly wondered if Midori was close to her climax and blushed at the thought of tasting her while she brought her to climax. With Midori's pleasure being a priority in mind, she opened her eyes halfway and peered down at the woman, murmuring softly almost barely inaudible, "Wanna.. taste you.." As much she didn't want to stop, she pulled back and bit back a groan.

Midori heard the younger woman's words just barely as she said that she wanted to taste her, not even getting a chance to respond she felt the younger girl move away from her body and stop making contact with her. Whimpering just a bit, though it suddenly hit her what it meant the blunette had wanted to do and now she was filled with anxiousness for what was about to happen to her.

With a trail of hot kisses from the base of her teacher's neck and down her body, she slowly shifted lower. Gentle kisses turned into firm licks down the valley of her breasts and across her stomach. She could smell the strong scent of arousal and blushed, knowing she was the cause of this.

Green eyes now open wider, the redhead wanted to watch as Natsuki pleased her somthing about the thought of the young girl doing what she was attempting was a source of making her all the wetter. "Mmm... Natsuki..." She let out soft moans as she felt her kiss down her body, going lower and lower, until she began licking her way down. Suddenly, Midori became nervous about what was going to happen, she hoped that Natsuki would enjoy it, that it wouldn't be disgusting. She doubted this was something that the younger girl had ever done. She herself hadn't ever done this.

Resting her hands on Midori's inner thighs, she gently parted them more and settled down on her stomach in between her legs and hesitantly licked at her center at first then becoming more bolder, pushing her tongue in the wet folds and languidly licking up to her clit.

_Perhaps she won't enjoy it... _The historian started to think before she became distracted by a hesitant lick at her center. "Mmmghh." She let out a soft moan as she watched the scene, reaching down lacing her fingers in Natsuki's long hair willing her closer which she soon received as the beautiful girl ran her tongue between the folds and up to her clit, which caused quite the reaction from the older woman as her hips raised immediately off of the bed allowing more access to the woman, and she let out a gasp.

"Oh god... Natsuki... Oh.." Pulling her closer her eyes glazed over with pure desire. She wanted more.

Natsuki honestly didn't know what she was doing, even though she might've read some doujinshis and learned a thing or two. But still, this was real and it was _not _some one-night stand. She hoped she'd be able to continue seeing the older woman after this night. The approving moans and the way her name was called out encouraged her to keep going as she pushed her tongue past her wet folds and entered her within one firm thrust.

Even the taste was addicting too. She wanted more and couldn't stop, she wanted to make the other scream in pleasure as well. With one long stroke of her tongue at her wet folds, she searched for the bundle of nerves before nipping at it softly and suckling on it hard, humming in the back of her throat in response to the moans.

The biker never thought she'd find one of her weaknesses and figured it out when the older woman tangled her fingers in her hair. It gave her a rush of excitement and she growled softly in return, her mouth's attention on her center never ceasing. Moving her hands onto the woman's thighs, she slowly trailed them up to her stomach and lightly raked her nails down the toned abs and continued to suck on the clit mercilessly.

If the younger girl hadn't done this before Midori was none the wiser, as to her it felt beyond amazing. Every single touch no matter how simple, to the feeling of her tongue deep between the folds of her womanhood caused a reaction or a moan or shake of her body. She hadn't ever expected to enjoy this so much, and honestly she was starting to believe that it was only because it was Natsuki, that there was something particularly special about her. _Love... perhaps...? _Her mind could only contemplate this confusing topic for a moment as she felt the younger girl suckling against her clit.

This caused a reaction that almost embarrassed her, she screamed out "Oh god! Mmmm... ahhah..." And pulled even harder on Natsuki's soft hair, not really able to worry about if it hurt the younger girl all she knew was she needed and wanted more, and was urging her on.

"ahh..." She groaned "N-natsuki... god... I'm so close." She was a bit embarrassed that she couldn't last too much longer, but with all of the sexual tension throughout the day and now watching the blunette as she ran her tongue against her most sensitive area, and feeling the most intense passion and most pleasurable feeling she had ever felt in an entire lifetime she wasn't sure she would last much longer.

Sensing the woman was coming close to what she had been feeling earlier, a release of some sort, Natsuki didn't even slow down or stop. She refused to. It wouldn't be fair to Midori. With the thought of making her teacher break down, whimpering in pleasure and shuddering stuck on her mind she moaned softly in answer, knowing that'd send extra sensations.

Her nails lightly dug in the skin but not hard enough, not wanting to break the skin when she felt her hair being pulled on harder. It sent a new wave of arousal shooting down to between her legs. Taking the clit in between her teeth softly, she nibbled on it before continuing to suck gently.

Hearing the younger girl moan out continued to push her closer and closer to her breaking point. She blushed a bit as she too let out a loud moan, she could feel her stomach tightening and was certain she wouldn't last much longer. "ahhhhuhh..." She moaned feeling nails digging into her skin, which only caused her to pull on the hair a bit harder, though she was certain to make sure that the beautiful girl wasn't harmed by her actions. At least to the best of her ability.

Natsuki shivered in delight again from the begging moans and knew the woman needed more to completely shatter. Moving her right hand down, she rested it on her inner thigh and gently caressed the groin firmly before bringing her fingers to the wet folds and pulled her head back to look up at what she had done. Licking her own lips clean, she watched in awe at the expression of ecstasy etched across Midori's face and gently stroked the wet folds with her fingers, searching for the entrance.

Midori was well aware of every single touch that the girl made to her skin, as she ran her fingers down against her thigh she could feel a trail of heat where her fingers had been. Blushing a bit as she anticipated what the beautiful girl was going to do. "mmm..." She let out a soft content sound as Natsuki trailed her fingers up closer, before pulling her head back.

Looking down she met the other's emerald eyes, before glancing down and watching as Natsuki licked herself off of her lips. This only confirming that her taste wasn't un-enjoyable and that perhaps she had enjoyed it as well. Still her blush only grew as she thought about everything that was happening just for a moment.

Once she had found it, she gently pushed a finger in. She didn't know if the woman was a virgin or not, she didn't want to harm her in any way or she wouldn't forgive herself. She bit back a groan of desire at the sheer heat and wetness wrapped around her finger so tightly and slowly pushed in deeply then out to repeat the action languidly. Moving her head back in, the younger woman took the clit in her mouth again and let her tongue play with it; occasionally sucking and gently pushed a second finger in after she was certain it wouldn't hurt the teacher too much.

"ahh...hhh...hh.." the older of the two moaned out between ragged breaths as she felt the pressure against her entrance, and a gentle finger slowly being pushed inside of her. She was grateful that Natsuki seemed to care about her enough to know that it may very well hurt, which it did just a bit though not horribly bad as the pleasure was outweighing any pain.

"ahhh... Natsuki.." She groaned out as she almost reached her climax then and there, the pleasure she was feeling growing as the younger girl started to move in and out of her in a slow rhythm.

Midori practically growled needing more as she moved her hips against the other woman's finger, feeling herself so close to climax. With the addition of a warm mouth around her clit, and the gentle movements against it, she was wrapped up in pure bliss. Never had she ever expected to feel something this amazing, she was nearly positive that it couldn't get much better and just as she thought she had reached cloud nine she felt another finger being pushed inside of her.

The redhead's inner walls were already closing tightly around Natsuki's fingers as she moved against them as well as her mouth feeling herself reaching her release as intense feelings of pleasure coursed throughout her body. "Oh god! Faster! Natsuki! God faster baby!" She shouted out as she dug her nails into the beautiful girls scalp.

Even though her face was already flustered from the heat and the desire, it darkened a bit more from a blush due to Midori's cry for more and to go faster. Her free hand gripped onto the older girl's thigh, feeling the nails scraping at her scalp which sent a flurry of delighted shivers through her body. She'd never forget the way all the emotions were being bared in the woman's eyes when their gazes locked again a moment ago, something she never had seen before besides the mischievousness and playfulness she had became accustomed to seeing.

Desperate to fight off her own arousal that was starting to throb and drive her crazy, Natsuki pushed her fingers inside her deeply as she gave the sensitive nub one last lick before moving onto her knees, crawling over the woman and straddled her thigh.

Biting her lower lip at the beautiful sight underneath her, she pushed her hips down against the thigh and let out a loud groan of satisfaction, slowly rocking against it. "Mmm..." With a sharp inhale, she fought for enough coherency to thrust in and out, not forgetting to stroke her palm against the clit to provide the extra pleasure.

Groaning out loud as Natsuki pushed her fingers deep inside of her, she felt the younger of the two moving to get better leverage so that she could move her wetness against her thigh. Moaning out loudly she whispered "Oh god... Natsuki you're so wet..." Blush across her face as she realized just how much that actually turned her on, she ignored the thought and lifted her knee to add a bit more pressure to the sensitive area between the other's legs.

The blunette couldn't help the small moans that came out her mouth as she rocked against the firm thigh. Leaning her head down, she planted soft kisses and resisted the urge to bite due to the primal feelings eating her up on the inside. Instead, she focused on the weak spot she remembered from earlier and sucked hard on it with fervor, bringing her thrusts up to a faster tempo.

Midori's moans were only becoming louder as she heard her student's pleasurable sounds and felt her fingers moving against her and inside of her expertly. She definitely wasn't able to tell that the girl wasn't very experienced. "Mmm..." Feeling lips on the sensitive area she bit down on her own bottom lip so hard she drew blood this time, she could taste it in her mouth.

Having a sudden urge she reached down grabbing onto Natsuki's hand showing that she wanted the other girl to stop, which she was well aware worried her. She didn't need to see her to know that she was disappointed.

As she gathered her breath the redhead managed to say in the most raspy and lustfull voice. "I want to..." taking a breath she blushed a bit before finding her own confidence "I want to come together..."

After admitting what she wanted, what would finally push her over the edge she let go of Natsuki's hand before moving her leg so that there was space enough between herself and the wet center of the other woman. Slowly she raked her fingernails over her thigh, a little hard but not hard enough to hurt, a little jealous that she couldn't taste the girl. But she considered that they would have plenty more nights together if she had any say and she would get to taste her.

For a minute, she had gotten worried she did something wrong and peered back at the older girl hazily, the slight concern evident in her eyes. Her heart seemed to ease down when she heard the lustful request and blushed. "Mmm.. o-okay.." The bluenette murmured softly before biting down on her own lower lip and waited in anticipation.

Slowly Midori moved her fingers further before reaching her wet center, glancing down and watching for a moment before catching her breath as the others wetness was against her fingers. "Mmm... just wait..."

Not only was she aroused by the thought of climaxing together with Midori, she was also a little nervous about receiving pleasure. Obviously the older woman was going to be her first and that made her heart beat faster with bliss. She was glad she didn't ever let any guys come close to her and touch her. With a low ragged breath, she whimpered once more when she felt nails scraping up her inner thigh and it made her shudder pleasantly.

Gently she moved her fingers between the wet folds before putting pressure on Natsuki's sensitive clit as she moved her fingers over it, then gently she pressed one of her fingers just slightly into her entrance. Not wanting to overwhelm the girl who most likely was a virgin. She wanted to start as gentle as possible, she wouldn't ever want to hurt the girl.

Feeling the older woman's finger dipping inside her just a bit, she let out a soft whine and pushed her hips forward gently in an attempt to push it in deeper, letting her know it was alright.

The thought of being Natsuki's first excited the redhead, she wanted to be the first person to make her feel these things. _And the last... _Her jealous mind cut in, she wasn't keen on the idea of there being others after her.

Upon feeling the biker push her hips forward gently she smiled a bit relieved that she was granted some sort of permission. She knew that it would be alright, she had only wanted to make sure beforehand. Chewing on her own bottom lip a bit she glanced up into emerald eyes, she hadn't ever done this before and it made her a bit nervous.

Slowly and gently she inserted one finger a bit inside of her, when she realized that the younger girl was okay she pushed it deeper inside of her before gently pulling it back out and pushing it back in once again. Feeling Natsuki's wetness against her finger, and the way that the warm walls wrapped around her finger in arousal she blushed just a bit. Letting out a soft moan before she picked her own pace up, moving now steadily.

The pressure increasing inside the younger of the two wasn't anything like she had ever felt, especially when her mind and body were overridden by the emotions she was having for Midori at this moment. It felt like they were finally connected in a way and she let out an approving sigh which soon turned into a moan. Her disheveled hair fell down past her face, partially hiding the blush on her face as her eyes remained shut tightly.

It did hurt at first but it wasn't long before the pleasure kicked in and covered up the pain, making it barely noticeable. It felt so good that it made her want to cry, but out of joy because it was the most blissful feeling. Even though she could tell the teacher was nervous from the gentle shakes of her hand, she let out another deep moan to let her know she wasn't hurting her and her hips set a slow rhythm with the hand exploring her center.. but it didn't stay that way for long.

Hearing Natuski moan out only caused Midori's confidence to rise and her hand to stop shaking as much as it had been so that she had a bit more control over it and pleasing the younger woman above her. Once she was able to relax and just enjoy it knowing that she wasn't hurting her she enjoyed every moment of pleasing her.

She was rapidly reaching the point where she desperately wanted release and started to sway her hips back and forth faster. Midori's request didn't go by forgotten as she struggled for enough control to thrust her fingers back inside her deeply and breathed heavily, forcing her eyes to open through the blinding pleasure so she could look into her lover's eyes once more.

At the same time, she pushed her fingers in and out each time the older woman's fingers filled her up again and again. Her free hand gripped onto the bed sheets so tightly in an attempt to control herself from reaching the edge before the older woman did.

The red haired woman gently added pressure with the palm of her hand to the younger girls clit rubbing gently as she continued to pump in and out of her at the same steady pace for a few more moments. Once she felt fingers deep inside of her again she cried out, just one push of the fingers almost caused her to climax. "Ahhh... Natsuki!" The new pleasure also egged her on to move her own finger deeper and faster inside of the other girl though she decided to not add another finger this time, still she sped her pace.

Groaning out and moving against the fingers as she too moved pumped into the other girls wetness blushing a bit as she caught Natsuki's eyes through her half closed eyes. "Mmm..." She moaned out as she stared deeply into her eyes feeling so much emotion it was almost suffocating. It was as if they were connected, completely one in that moment.

Blushing Midori watched her closely, knowing that she was enjoying this just as much as herself. Moving up just a bit, she gripped blue hair with her free hand pulling her closer so that her lips were almost pressed against the younger girls, she had sweat falling down over her entire body and she was moaning out, and letting out groans as she pumped even faster into Natsuki wanting to push her over the edge.

The blunette could tell the older woman was reaching her climax soon as she bit on her lower lip hard, still gazing down at her affectionately. She couldn't take it anymore, her senses were taking over her and she closed her eyes, breathing heavily and rocked her hips desperately, riding the fingers as hard she could. She could feel a searing heat tearing through her as her muscles tensed and the coil in her stomach tightened quickly.

Her eyes were open a crack and fervent viridian gazed down at her lover. She let out a soft whimper and ground harder into the fingers, forcing them in deeper and gasped when the finger hit a particular spot that made her practically see sparks. "M-Midori..!" She cried out and crushed her lips back against hers, licking, biting and suckling at the soft lips in the passionate kiss.

"Mmm... god Natsuki... ahh... I-I'm I'm going to come... I'm." She didn't get to finish her words as she felt the passion taking over her body as her climax was reached. Her body practically convulsing as it shook and she moaned out pulling Natsuki closer to crash their lips together in a passionate kiss. Moaning into it, wanting to be one with her, close to her as she came. Still pumping her fingers into the younger girl she felt her own wetness growing as she started to reach that breaking point. "Mmmmmm.."

Feeling the redhead convulse in pleasure underneath her shattered the remaining barrier that was holding her back from climaxing and with one last thrust, she saw white behind closed eyes. Her body trembled violently as she came hard, feeling her inner walls clamping down on the finger deep inside her and she bit down on her shoulder without thinking, muffling the scream of pleasure escaping from her.

Unable to really control the pleasure she was feeling Midori screamed out and dug her nails deep into her scalp. She could feel every little detail that the other girls body made, the way that her inner walls closed around her wet finger, and the way that her body shook as she moaned out and bit down on the older woman's shoulder. Her own body doing the exact same thing as she let out a final scream, still pumping slower now into Natsuki's wetness as she let her ride out her climax as she rode out her own.

There was something special about the way that they were coming together, something amazing. The emotional attachment to the girl only helped to make the feeling all the more enjoyable. The teacher hadn't ever felt so much pleasure in her entire life.

The redhead could feel her wetness escape as she released all over Natsuki's hand, which would have caused her to blush from embarrassment if the desire and amazing feelings weren't racking her body at the moment. Trembling and letting out a few more moans as she came down from the intensity her body became heavy against the mattress.

She was still shaking and breathing out rather heavy and ragged. "mmm..." She mumbled not able to say much more as she slowly pumped her finger inside of the younger woman until she too came down from the orgasm.

The blue haired woman was blind through-out the whole climax before her vision eventually returned and her muscles suddenly felt exhausted as she lay atop the older woman's body, her own body gently twitching and trembling from the mind-blowing orgasm. As her senses slowly returned one by one, she let out a very soft moan at the fingers still moving inside her before stopping.

Natsuki gently pulled her fingers out of the redhead, blushing at how they were covered in the woman's sweet nectar. At this moment, she didn't know what she wanted to do.. giggle or cry in joy. she didn't do either as she lazily hummed contently and looked down at the older woman, grinning lightly. "Mmm.. that.. was amazing.." She murmured softly before moving to sit up.

Midori's body shook a bit as she felt Natsuki's fingers being pulled out of her, she blushed a bit when it all hit her what had happened. She couldn't really move though, she just lay there enjoying the contact and the way it had all felt a content smile on her face. She hadn't been so happy in a very long time. Her fingers too were covered in Natsuki's juices, she decided to take this time to actually taste the other woman.

She hadn't got the chance to do so earlier and the younger woman had gotten to smiling she moved her wet fingers to her mouth letting her tongue run along the wetness on them. Savoring the way that Natsuki tasted. "Mmm... yummy." She said giggling a little as she realized how ridiculous she was sure she sounded, but quite honestly she loved the taste.

The gentle twitches of the aftershock still shook through her body and she was surprised at that. _'Well.. like I said.. that was really amazing.. the feelings I had.. God.' _All the lust and desire that were showing in her eyes had been replaced with something more softer and affectionate.. perhaps love as she leaned down and pecked a soft kiss at Midori's lips.

Glancing up at Natsuki, green eyes met green and her grin widened at the sight and words of the younger girl. "Mm yeah, you got that right... it was... perfect." She said the word perfect a bit softer. '_I don't even know what to say or do... I can't even believe this just happened. I mean... gah...' _She couldn't even begin to understand where the feelings had come from or why she was having them, she just knew that she was starting to really care for the blunette.

The lust was gone from her eyes as, the redhead was feeling something a bit different. A connection, a feeling like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. Leaving her worries to the side for the moment she smiled brightly when she felt lips gently against her own. She was too happy to contain herself and pulled the woman on top of her closer by the back of her neck kissing her on her lips and then giggling a bit she planted a kiss on her nose. "Gosh you amaze me Natsuki." She said honestly, blushing a bit.

The sudden exhaustion in her muscles proved to the younger woman that it had happened, and just as she was about to nuzzle into the woman, she felt herself being pulled down against the warm body underneath her. "Mmm.. I think that'd be the better way to explain it.." She murmured softly but then blushed some more. "You.. were my first.." She whispered as she gently nudged her nose against Midori's affectionately, kissing back at the corner of her mouth.

For the first time in a long time since she became friends with Shizuru, Natsuki felt happier and at peace. Not being able to conceal the smile that came across her lips, she let out a soft chuckle and smirked, "Yeah, I amaze myself too.. I didn't know I had that much energy.." The laughter slowly died and her eyes softened as she looked at her once more, "..But you amaze me more." She murmured softly and tiredly, moving to lay on her side next to the woman and rested her head on her chest, listening to the heartbeats.

The comment about herself being the younger girls first caused a blush to paint her own cheeks as she smiled gently "You don't regret me being your first right?" She asked a little bit worried about the response. A very big part of her hoped that the beautiful girl above her hadn't just gone with her instincts and physically gave into her, because she had felt something more than that with her. She had felt something real. Something that made her heart skip a beat, and her skin tingle with anticipation.

With a deep blush, Natsuki's voice became softer as she spoke honestly, "I think.. I like you.. a lot. What we just did.. it felt real and really good. When guys and other girls flirt with me, I feel disgusted and annoyed.. but with you, it's different." Lazily tracing small circles on the woman's stomach with her fingertips she smiled.

"Good... because I honestly couldn't handle it if you wanted other guys and girls... I haven't." Pausing she caught Natsuki's eyes "I haven't ever felt anything like that with anyone. Ever. You're different."

Midori knew that there was something there. She couldn't stand the thought of anyone else being with her this way, no one had ever made her feel this amazing. Not to mention the thought of Natsuki being with anyone else and this being the only time they could be like this was too much to bear.

The thought of going to school the next day made the student blush but she was a bit nervous too. She didn't know if she'd be able to hide her bursting happiness or else she'd get teased mercilessly by Mai for the rest of the week.. but then again, it was her birthday so maybe Mai would give her a break.

Watching closely as the younger girl moved to lay her head against her chest she smiled gently, and moved her fingers to the others hair. It was still damp with sweat but Midori didn't really mind as she ran her fingers through it. She could tell that the beautiful girl was tired and she didn't really want to bother her with talking about what they were going to do. Though her mind was on the next day, she thought of how difficult it would be to teach the younger girl, let alone be around everyone.

On top of all of that she didn't know how to act around the beautiful girl. '_I suppose we hide it...?' _She wondered but shook her head smiling she only wanted to live in the moment. Giggling she said "You look all adorable and sleepy..."

The blunette scowled playfully when she heard Midori's tease and blushed. "Yeah, well.." She lifted her head up and rested it on her hand so she could get a better look at Midori and smirked. "You look way cuter like this." The fatigue was slowly setting in as she struggled to keep her eyes open and stole another kiss on the older girl's lips before resting her head back on the pillow next to her teacher's.

As she closed her eyes to rest, she reached a hand out, searching for the older woman's and gently took it into her hand, weaving their fingers together. With a last thought in her mind, she eventually dozed off feeling safe next to Midori. _'I hope everything will be alright tomorrow..'_

The redhead's smile softened as she felt fingers lace through her own and her hand being pulled toward Natsuki as she slowly drifted away to another world. The older of the two merely watching as she rested_. 'She really is beautiful... I sure hope that tomorrow will go alright.. I want to make her feel special for her birthday'. _With this thought on her mind she too alowed the fatigue to take over her body and drifted away to a dream.

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

Authors Note: Oh my lord… this took far far too long, and I am also well aware that this sex scene may be the longest sex scene in the history of sex scenes. Like seriously I don't even know, you may not need any more sex for awhile after this one. Lol. I think it is because of how special and intimate I believe that sex is, I couldn't write something simple or quick. –Sigh- The rest of the sex scenes in the story will be shorter actually, this one was just unique and the very first, the next few chapters are just cute and fluffy and all that so I hopefully will get to them and you will enjoy them!

If you wish to see the cute fluffy happy chapters just review! I will try and get it up! If I do get like 10 reviews or something I will post tonight, otherwise I will post soon!

Adios!

-Tracy Cook

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D M O D R M O D R M O D R_  
_


	5. Before School Fun

Mess Of Dressing Rooms

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Mai Hime.

Couple: Midori/Natsuki

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Before School Fun

Authors Note: I decided to add another chapter before school, because well I wrote up this cute little morning sex scene and yes I Know I promised no more sex! This has a lot of fluff before sex though and yeah it's a much shorter sex scene, but I just had to throw it in for some fun before school! The next will be the school day actually and I would love to have reviews! If I get enough I will add that chappy tonight!

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

Natsuki was rudely awaken by the bright sunlight shining on her face the next morning and she let out a soft groan, turning to lay on her stomach in her sleep, also pressing up against something warm and soft, yet somewhat firm. Not remembering where she was, she slept for a little longer before eventually waking up and moved to sit up.

The blunette let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes before taking in the surroundings. At first she didn't even recognize the room she was in then it hit her, fresh memories of the previous night played in her mind when she felt the sheet fall off, revealing her bare body and she blushed deeply. With a soft smile, she looked over to her side knowing what to find and found Midori asleep comfortably.

_'Wow, she looks so innocent when she sleeps.. but then again, who doesn't.' _Although the sight of innocent Midori was something only she could see and she grinned bigger at the thought of many more mornings to come.

As a habit, she suddenly remembered about her phone and moved her legs over the edge of the bed, reaching down for the jeans on the floor and snatched it. After she grabbed her cell phone out and opened it, she found a voice mail left as expected. What she didn't expect was to hear Shizuru's voice as she listened to the message. The Kyoto-ben had left a message saying she's sorry she missed Natsuki but to wish her an early happy birthday. She grinned softly and looked back at Midori while listening to the voice mail, _'I sure did have a nice early birthday gift..' _

After the voice mail ended, she hung up the phone and shoved it back in the pocket of her jeans, leaving it back on the floor so she could stretch. _'Hmmn... I should wake Midori up before I go home and get changed and showered for school..' _She sat there for a moment, thinking of how to wake up the older girl. There were so many options which made her smirk.

Midori was content in her dreams, she had yet to even begin to wake up. Not an early to rise kind of girl even if school was involved. Especially if school was involved, half the time she scolded students for being late, she had been just as late if not later than them.

When she felt a warmth disappear on her body she rolled over a bit snuggling up against her pillow instead unaware of all other thoughts and surroundings. Her dreams were of a certain blue haired woman that seemed to be brightening up her usual dreams. "mmmhg." She let out as she felt the bed move beneath her body, but she didn't wake up only mumbled something incoherently and rolled back over onto her back placing her arm against her forehead.

She was yanked out of her thoughts when she felt the bed shift behind her and heard Midori mumbling, causing her to chuckle lightly. Glancing back at the older girl, she felt bad about waking her up and decided to let her rest a little longer. _'Hmm.. I could take a shower now. She looks too content right now. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.'_

Leaning over her, she pecked a very soft kiss at the corner of the redhead's lips before quietly getting up from the bed and heading into the bathroom, leaving the door open some. Fortunately, this shower wasn't different from any other and it took her few seconds to turn it on and wait for the water to turn warm before stepping in. When the warm water hit her, she let out a soft groan of satisfaction and started to wash herself off. She quickly washed herself off before stepping out and grabs the first clean towel she found on the towel rack to dry herself off with.

As expected when she went back out, Midori was still asleep and she sighed. _'Hmm.. ok I'll wake her up.' _With a soft grin, she moved towards the bed and crawled on all four onto it and over her. "Midori.." She murmured softly and pressed a soft kiss at her collarbone then some more up her neck to her earlobe and nipping on it. "Mi-dori!" She sang against her ear.

Midori mumbled a bit when she felt the bed move beneath her, she was a deep sleeper though, everyone always seemed to complain about this fact. So she didn't wake up. Suddenly feeling something soft against her collar as she slept she smiled gently in her sleep "mmm..." She moaned out softly before feeling the soft movement up the side of her neck and wetness against her earlobe, the words were low against her ear and a blush formed on her cheeks obviously from whatever dream she was having.

Suddenly she woke up just a bit, enough to understand what was going on and she smirked as she realized that Natsuki was trying to wake her up. Deciding to both tease and horrify the younger girl she dropped the smirk and closed her eyes again before mumbling out, in a dreamy voice "Mmm Nao."

Choosing that name particularly because one, she had been jealous at the karaoke party, and second because she knew Natsuki and Nao weren't exactly best friends. She knew that the reaction would be unhappy, and perhaps angry, but it was in her nature to tease the ones that she loved. _Loved...?_

Natuski had honestly been expecting the older woman to wake up then flip over and pin her down but instead she heard the woman mumble Nao's name in her sleep and froze. She let out a low growl and pouted, slightly hurt.

Slowly she stopped her ministrations and moved to sit on her side at the edge. _'..She has to be teasing me..' _With the hope that the older woman was teasing her stuck in her mind, she remembered the night before at the Karaoke party and grumbled under her breath. "Damn Nao stealing all the attention."

It wasn't long before the biker realized, startled at the jealousy gnawing at her alive. _'Hah.. I can't stop thinking about Midori.. and I feel like I wanna strangle Nao worse than usual.. could this be..' _

Midori opened her eyes as she felt Natsuki move to the side of the bed sitting on the edge, she felt bad for what she had done but she couldn't help but see if she was feeling the same way as herself. It was an aching she felt when she thought of the younger girl with anyone else and she could tell by the reaction that the beautiful girl was feeling the same way.

It was confusing and new to her, and she didn't really know how to take it. She wanted nothing more than to explore further, while it scared her all the same. Seeing that the blunette was deep in thought she slowly moved behind her before leaning up against her resting her head on her shoulder "Mm... yeah damn Nao stealing all the attention." She said with a chuckle as she wrapped her arms around the other girl's bare waist blushing a bit when she felt her own breasts against the other woman's smooth back.

"Natsuki... I know this is going to sound crazy after pulling a stunt like that but… don't worry..." Pausing she kissed her neck gently before whispering "My attention was on you that entire night, all night last night, and all throughout my dreams." Smiling softly she admitted "Honestly it's scaring me how much you consume my thoughts... I haven't ever felt so attached to a person before... so... I don't know." She said tightening her grip

"Please don't hate me. I can't help it that it's the cutest sight in the world to see you all upset and jealous..." Gently she tugged on Natsuki's hand hoping that she would come lay down with her again.

Just when she was about to mark it off as Midori teasing her, she felt the bed move again and blushed hotly, feeling the woman's exposed breasts pressing into her back. Immediately relief washed over her and she couldn't contain the small chuckle that came out. "Mm.. should've known you were teasing me. Don't think I've ever met anyone without having them tease me." She said with a soft smirk and leaned back against the woman gently as she listened to her, blushing some more.

The soft lips against Natsuki's neck made her stomach twist pleasantly and she turned her head, so she could peek back over her shoulder at Midori. "I know exactly how you feel.. heh, when I heard you mumble Nao's name like that, I had this urge to go and kick her ass. Maybe I should later at school.." She grinned softly and turned, moving to lay on her side next to her and nuzzled her lips against the woman's neck.

Hearing the chuckle Midori was aware that she was in the clear and that she hadn't upset the younger woman too much. '_The now legal woman that is...' _Smirking just a bit at the thought she listened as Natsuki explain that she should have known she was being teased. It was true the redhead was notorious for teasing, though she did know when to be serious. "mmm... that could be entertaining."

"Really it would. Though there wouldn't be much of a point considering she doesn't even know I am teasing you with her... and I don't want to be with her. Or anyone else. Just you." A warm smile was now across the older of the two's face as she felt Natsuki snuggle up against her.

"Speaking of school.. we're going to be late, as much I don't want to get up right now.." She murmured softly and pressed her lips against her teacher's neck harder, kissing here and there.

Hearing the beautiful blue haired woman murmur about how they were going to be late, the truth was right at this moment she didn't care. Letting out a low throaty moan as she felt lips hard against her neck she blushed and grinned "Hmm... but I was really hoping I would get a real kiss." After saying these words mischievously she rolled herself over so that she could pin Natsuki down on the bed glancing into her eyes.

Slowly leaning forward Midori ran her tongue across the other woman's bottom lip before biting down on it gently and pulling away before slowly kissing down her stomach. "I promise I won't take long. I just want to taste the birthday girl."

The biker honestly didn't care about school either as she blushed at what the other woman said and bit down on her own lower lip, letting the other pin her down. She couldn't believe how excited she already was from a simple action and squirmed under the redhead's ministrations.

Chuckling just a bit she ran her tongue over Natsuki's hip before biting down, then licking over the mark that was beginning to show up. "Mmm... unless." Running her tongue against the blunette's inner thigh she finished "You want me to stop?" She asked glancing up at her.

"Mmm... I was hoping you'd ask.." She smirked, watching Midori intently and shivering, loving every kiss the woman planted down her stomach. The blunette let out a gasp from the second bite on her hip and squirmed, giggling a bit. _'Oh god.. she even has me giggling like a school girl now..' _Not that she minded. she knew that Midori would be the only one that's allowed to see all of her, even her soft side.

Natsuki let out a soft groan and blushed a bit more, parting her legs so the other could have more access. She did NOT want the redhead to stop and scowled at her, "If you stop now.. I'll tell Nao you said her name in your sleep.." With that, she smirked playfully.

The teacher enjoyed causing such reactions and blushed just a bit as she realized just what she was about to do as she ran her tongue hard against the inside of her student's inner thigh barely running over her outer folds hiding her womanhood. The fact that the younger girl giggled only caused her to blush a bit more as she became anxious and could feel the wetness growing between her own legs just at the thought of tasting the other girl, pleasing her, it drove her body insane.

Midori had definitely never thought she would feel this with anyone, not man nor woman. This desire, the need to please them, the connection with someone that is so strong that just knowing you are pleasing them makes you yourself happier than even being attended too.

She didn't even care if Natsuki ever pleased her again, all she wanted to do was to show the beautiful girl how much she meant. '_Not to mention taste her... god she's so delicious.' _Smelling the younger woman's arousal and watching as she spread her legs, she was well aware what the younger girl wanted. "Hmmmmm... well since you insist." Grinning she lent down a bit further running just the tip of her tongue between Natsuki's folds a bit hesitant at first only because this was completely new to her.

Upon tasting her sweet wetness against her tongue though Midori needed to taste a bit more, and gently pushed her tongue between the folds before running it down against her clit hard and then pushing it inside of her as deep as she could taking in every drop of the wetness, which caused her to moan a bit as she did so.

Even though Midori might've been her first last night and even though Midori was the one that put her through pure bliss, she was still shy and a bit nervous about having the other woman taste her. She was afraid what if the other didn't enjoy the taste but then remembered how delicious Midori was last night and blushed deeply.

The battling thoughts were washed away with one stroke of the redhead's tongue at her folds and she gasped softly, nudging her hips up slightly in reaction.

Natsuki could tell Midori did like the taste as she felt the firmer strokes of the tongue and let out a low moan, closing her eyes halfway but not completely… wanting to see the woman please her in the most intimate place. "Nngh.. oh god.." The feeling of the velvet-like tongue pushing inside her was beyond what she expected and it felt so good. It made her even more wet and she took in a sharp breath, needing to grab onto something as she tangled her hands in the redhead's hair moaning a bit louder.

"M-Midori.. mmm..!" Not wanting to suffocate the woman, she parted her legs some more and arched her back, pushing up more against that tongue.

Midori could tell that she was doing something that Natsuki enjoyed when she felt her push her hips upward signaling that she wanted more. She certainly hoped that the younger girl knew how special she was to her. How special it was that she wanted her as much as she did. That this taste, the taste of her drove the redhead over the edge and caused her so much pleasure no matter how simple that seemed.

"Mmhhm" Midori moaned against her as she pulled her tongue out a bit before shoving it even deeper into the beautiful girls wetness. Feeling the blunette pull onto her hair, pulling her closer she blushed a bit as she moved her tongue inside of her to the best of her ability, enjoying the way that the others wetness filled her mouth on occasion from how much she was enjoying it.

Pulling her tongue out she licked over her lips before smirking a bit and catching Natsuki's eyes with her own mischievous ones as she leant back down running her tongue between her folds and against her clit. Giving it a few hard strokes before sucking the sensitive nub between her lips and sucking gently on it as she swirled her tongue around it.

Her breaths kept catching as she gasped and made small sounds of pleasure in the back of her throat each time her clit was stroked, making her shudder in ecstasy. That's what she always seemed to feel when she's near the older woman… but right now, the feeling was beyond ecstasy. Her nails lightly scraped at the redhead's scalp but not too hard, fearing she'd hurt the other if she did. Her other hand ended up gripping on the bed sheets tightly as her hips set a slow and deliberate sway.

She wanted to take in every moment and enjoy it to no end, but honestly she was a bit worried about time management. Though she wasn't too worried to ever stop what she was doing. Moving her fingers up she scraped her nails over soft thighs before reaching the younger woman's heated center. Still suckling on her clit she nibbled lightly before running her tongue around it again and moving her fingers to the others surprisingly wetter entrance.  
Biting down on her lower lip hard just in time to muffle a scream, she cried out in pleasure, "O-oh! Midori..! Mmm.. d-don't stop.." Not caring that she was completely exposed again, she pulled lightly on Midori's hair and thrust her hips up again, not denying her body's needs anymore. "A-ah.. uhn.." She trembled in pleasure when she felt fingernails scraping up thighs and whimpered, wanting- no.. _needing _more.

The teacher smiled against the younger girls heat as she heard her moaning and shuddering in obvious enjoyment to her actions. Fingernails against her scalp gave her a completely new feeling of excitement and she herself let out a moan against the nub she had between her lips. She could tell that Natsuki was trying her hardest not to scream and it bothered her a bit, mostly because she wanted to hear the beautiful girl scream out. She wanted to cause that. She wanted to be the only one to cause that.

Hearing her words as she said her name and told her not to stop only pushed her to want to give her more. Sucking a bit harder on the younger girl's clit before running her tongue around it, then sucking at it again she allowed the fingers that were traveling up her thighs to reach the other woman's wet entrance.

She was amazed even after a night of blinding pleasures, Midori still excited her so easily. In fact, she was the only person and first person to actually arouse her. Her body trembled some more when the suction on the nub increased and she let out a louder and throaty moan. Gently pulling on the woman's hair, she pushed her hips up and whimpered, feeling warm fingers trailing up her thigh.

Running one against her entrance she continued to suck, fluctuating from sucking to licking to nibbling all the while as she slowly started to insert one finger. Though, not quite as careful as the night before, still careful at first. Once she felt Natsuki's wet walls close around her finger she moaned out again feeling her entire body dealing with the repercussions of how turned on this girl made her. Pleasing her even. Slowly she started to pump her finger in and out of the younger girl before picking up the pace and still teasing her clit with her mouth.

"Oh god.." Emerald eyes snapped open and she could only see the room spinning.. it was evident it did feel _that _amazing to her as Midori alternated between the ministrations being done to her. The pleasure slowly devoured her just enough she felt the need to close her eyes again and arched her back. The rocking of her hips seemed to become faster and desperate, feeling herself slowly reach the edge. Her voice came out slightly strangled and lust-filled as she moaned, "M-m.. ahn.. m-more.."

Hearing Natsuki murmurings she blushed a bit as she continued what she was doing, enjoying every minute of it. She loved the way that the beautiful girl tasted, and moved against her mouth, the way that her fingers tangled into her hair and pulled on it as she wanted more, the way that she begged for more, she loved the sound of her moaning.

Slowly the redhead added another finger inside of the beautiful girl knowing that she wasn't used to so much pressure at once she didn't want to rush this. With the addition of the second finger she pumped slowly at first, but she could tell that the younger girl wanted and needed more. Still moving against her clit with her mouth she ran her tongue against it as she pumped even deeper and faster into the others wetness. Moaning out many times herself in the process.

The second she felt Midori adding another finger, she clamped her hand over her own mouth and bit down on the palm, muffling a scream of pleasure and thrust her hips up in reaction but that only ended up forcing the fingers in her deeper. It hurt at first a little but it quickly turned into pleasure from the suction on her clit. "Mmmm...!" Arching her back up higher, she shuddered in pleasure and moved with the fingers, riding them as much she could.

Midori could tell that she had hit a certain spot in the beautiful girl's womanhood that drove her insane and continued to pump her fingers in deep hitting that spot as she ran her tongue around her swollen clit. She could tell that Natsuki was on the edge, that she was about to climax by the way that her inner walls tightened around her fingers more and more, she could feel herself growing excited for her release. She wanted to please her more than anything at this point.

As the fingers drove inside her deeper and hitting that sweet spot inside her, she tried to remember how to breathe as she panted, not caring about the sounds coming out from her anymore. The edge was approaching her so rapidly that her senses were immediately thrown into the whirlwind of emotions. Within few thrusts and the suction on her clit, her mind took a leap of blind faith off of that edge and she climaxed harder than the night before.

Her inner walls clamped down so tightly on the fingers and she convulsed, it felt like fire and ice were clashing wildly throughout her body and she let out a scream, almost a shriek of ecstasy that was supposed to be Midori's name being called out. She could feel her juices spilling all over her teacher's fingers and blushed deeply.

Natsuki's tense body started to settle and she slowly rode the fingers out, letting the waves of pleasure pass by before she slumped back down on the bed, panting. That feeling of giddiness returned and she kept her eyes closed, a small content smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

This time her juices spilled out all over Midori's fingers as well as her bed, and she could tell that she had came harder than the night before, once Natsuki's body relaxed against the bad she smiled pulling her lips away and glancing up at her as she slowly removed her fingers. Chuckling a bit to herself she licked the others sweet wetness from her fingers before leaning down and gently licking the remaining juices from her thighs and entrance.

As Natsuki laid there savoring the aftershocks, she blushed lightly and bit back a soft moan, feeling Midori's tongue cleaning her up. Her thighs felt incredibly sensitive from the orgasm and that tongue lapping at her only served to turn her on again just a little.

Licking her lips the redhead smiled brightly before crawling up over the younger woman. "Mmm... yum." Glancing down at her she added "So much better than school." Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on the beautiful girls lips before whispering against them "happy birthday."

The blunette slowly took control of her breathing as it softened and she felt the bed shift from Midori moving back up and felt the warm gaze on her. She let a genuine smile creep across her lips this time and slowly opened her eyes to look up at her. She wanted the woman to see what she was feeling in her viridian hues..

After all, it was said that the eyes were supposed to be the windows to their feelings. She wouldn't be surprised if her eyes looked more brighter and lively, it was pretty much how she was feeling right now.

As she crawled back on top of the blue haired girl, Midori looked down at her catching her eyes with her own, more than positive that a lot of the same feelings and happiness that was evident in Natsuki's eyes was evident in her own. She couldn't really help but feel happier than she had ever felt before after having the pleasure to be this close to the girl of her affections.

Natsuki's smile turned into a soft smirk as she murmured softly back against Midori's lips, "Agreed.." Her cheeks pinked lightly and she brought a hand up, ignoring the fact it was trembling lightly from the climax and rested it on the back of Midori's neck, pulling her in for another kiss, deeper and passionate this time as her tongue languidly explored the older girl's mouth and brushing up against her tongue. The kiss was slowly broken as she opened her eyes a crack again and whispered once more, "This has been the best birthday so far…"

Feeling herself being pulled toward the younger girl for a second kiss she let out a moan against her lips as she felt the passion behind it, there was something else there as well, something that had been confusing her as well as exciting her for some time now. Running her tongue against Natsuki's she savored every moment of the kiss, every single taste as her own eyes fell closed and she gently sucked on the other's tongue.

When the beautiful girl pulled away the redhead felt herself pouting as she listened closely to her words. "Well, it's still early... it can only get better." She said with a soft smile as she pulled away glancing up at the clock beside her bed. They had both missed half of their first classes and their next class would be history, Midori knew this because she was the teacher of this class.

"Hmm.. looking at the time it's going to get much worse if we don't show up to school soon." Pausing she smirked and in a teasing voice added "I hear your history teacher's a bitch." She stated with a wink.

Following the older girl's gaze to the clock, she pouted knowing Midori would have to get ready for her next classes. All she wanted was to stay in bed and ravish Midori in return. It made her wonder how long they could last... after all, Natsuki was an athletic girl which meant her stamina was quite good and long-lasting.

The thought of that made her smirk but then she heard the joking remark and chuckled. "Yeah, that's only because the guys in her class are so retarded.. can't really blame her." She said jokingly before sitting up.

Noticing the smirk on the younger girls face she wondered what she was thinking about for a moment, undoubtedly it was something sexual. Though she didn't have time to dwell on this curiosity or to ask her about it as Natsuki responded to her teasing. "Yeah I know, I hear their always staring at her chest." She added with a grin in an attempt to make her young companion jealous.

Suddenly the younger of the two rolled them over so that she could pin down the unsuspecting teacher, and surprise her hopefully. A grin plastered across her face.

Leaning down, she planted a soft kiss at her jaw line then neck before whispering huskily, "In that case.. we better go shower and get ready.. I don't want you to get in trouble." Natsuki really didn't want Midori to get in trouble at all, as much she wanted to make love to her till they passed out from exhaustion. Realizing that if they showed up at school at the same time, it'd seem suspicious.. the blunette decided she'd show up at school around lunch time.

After all, she was infamous for her lousy attendance record.. it wouldn't be something new, really. Reluctantly moving off of the older girl after one more lingering kiss at her lips, she moved to search for the rest of her clothes after picking up her jeans.

Midori was a little shocked to be pushed against the bed, and crawled on top of. Midori was already regretting the fact that she had mentioned something about going to school, she should have just spent the day with Natsuki pleasing her over and over again, she was certain she would never grow tired of that. "Mmm..." She let out a soft moan before shaking beneath the kisses, her body still excited from what she had done moments before.

Pouting she watched as Natsuki moved away from her and started to look around for her clothes. She didn't want her to move anymore, though she also didn't want to get into trouble, sighing she collapsed back on the bed in annoyance.

When she finally stood up she searched quickly made her way to her dresser to pick out some clothes for the day, before moving back toward the 'lone wolf' who had just stood up with her jeans. Smirking she walked up behind her and whispered against her ear "I still have some time before my class... meet me in there."

Kissing her cheek before she left, she headed toward her bathroom, kneeling in front of the tub to set the temperature of the water before turning on the shower, pulling out her hair tie, and stepping into the shower allowing warm water to fall down her body.

Before the younger woman could slip into her lingerie, she could feel the warmth of the other's body so close to her from behind and blushed lightly, hearing the whisper. She could barely contain the surge of the thrill rushing through her body, knowing they had a little more time in the shower before school.  
Quietly and intently, she watched the redhead walk off to the bathroom and took in the lovely curves she came to love along with the woman's personality.

After the other disappeared in the bathroom, she stood there for a moment daydreaming of how her birthday could turn out and grinned. Dropping the clothes back on the floor, she headed in the bathroom and watched the older woman for a moment. _'Wow.. she looks so much more prettier with her hair down.._'

Midori was hoping that Natsuki would take up her offer and join her in the shower, though she knew that they didn't have much time together in the shower but she wanted to spend that time with the younger girl. '_All the time in the world with her_.' Blushing just a bit at that thought she wondered how she could be so happy with the girl, she hadn't even known how much she liked her until recently.

Natsuki quietly stepped in the shower behind her and moved closer to the woman. She was surprised she was actually a bit taller than Midori but she was fine with that. What was funny is that she had never noticed it up till the minute she started to have feelings for the other.

"Mm.. you should leave your hair down like that sometimes.. it looks good.." She murmured softly as she moved closer, wrapping her arms around her teacher's waist and pecked a soft kiss at the back of her shoulder before trailing more feathery kisses to the back of her neck.

Noticing that the beautiful girl had joined her in the shower the redhead became just a bit nervous, though she was starting to become rather comfortable with the other woman. It was rare that anyone ever saw her with her hair down, and when it was it actually went down to her mid back. She liked how safe she was starting to feel when Natsuki touched her.

Chuckling a bit at the compliment about her hair she turned back to glance at the blunette "Mmm... maybe just for you... or when I take you out some place nice sometime." She added before looking back forward as she felt arms around her waist, and kisses gently up her neck. She could feel Natsuki's wet body pressed against her back and blushed as she quickly became turned on and shivered.

Loving the feeling of the redhead's wet and naked body pressing against hers so tightly, the arms around her waist tightened just a bit as she started to suck at the spots she kissed just a moment ago. Hearing what Midori had said, she stopped sucking and let her lips brush against her skin as she whispered back, smirking, "Mm, good.. maybe in return, I'll actually dress up in something nice just for you.."

Blushing just a bit at the thought of Natsuki dressing up for her she became overwhelmed by her needs and murmured. "Mmm god... I wish we didn't have school today... I'd give you a birthday you'd never forget." With a smirk she added "I wouldn't stop until you couldn't take it any longer."

Slowly trailing one of her hands down across her stomach, the 'ice queen' gripped onto the older woman's inner thigh and gently caressed it, intending to tease her. She was already beyond turned on and knew Midori probably was just as turned on. A soft groan escaped past her lips, "God, I know.. but at least it's Friday.."

Licking at her neck, she felt the need to mark Midori and grinned at the thought as she latched her mouth onto the sensitive spot she was aware of and sucked hard, occasionally nipping till a small red mark appeared all while lightly raking her fingernails up her inner thigh. She really wanted to take Midori right there and then but knew they didn't have enough of time, so she stuck with teasing the redhead with her mouth and hands for now.

Suddenly the teacher felt thin fingers trailing down her stomach and her entire body shook as she felt the contact, biting down on her own bottom lip as she gently reached behind the two of the running her own hand up the back of Natsuki's leg trailing toward the other girls center scraping her nails along the wet skin. Midori could already feel the wetness quickly growing between her legs, though she knew that this was only going to be torture, for she wouldn't be able to complete what was going on at the moment and would be stuck going through an entire days work with this problem. '_This ache, this need.'_

"This is true.." she said grinning "which means later tonight I can still please you again and again and we won't have to wake up early." The redhead could tell that Natsuki was trying to leave a mark on her neck, as she started to suck against it hard.

It didn't bother her at all though having her mark her, nor the feeling. In fact it merely served to turn her on more as she groaned out in pleasure and raked her own nails further up her thigh from behind running them gently over the other woman's womanhood in a teasing way.

"Mmm.." She hummed softly in the back of her throat, enjoying every single little reaction she noticed from Midori and slowly stopped the suction on her neck, smirking in satisfaction at the mark she left. She had obviously noticed the redhead's wandering hand as she bit back a groan from the nails scraping up her skin. _'Hmn... there's another turn-on of mine..' _She dimly noted and lightly blew in the woman's ear playfully before muttering huskily, "I should get- ah.." She bit down on her own lower lip hard, feeling the fingers ghosting over her center and making her press closer in hopes to make contact, groans softly. "Mi-dori... if you keep this up, I'm gonna take you right here.."

As her fingers just barely grazed over the younger girls womanhood she smirked a bit hearing the audible as well as feeling the other's physical reaction to her touches. She wanted to give her more, she needed more as well, all of her tension from now and earlier was building up. "I wouldn't mind that..." She said with a bit of a pout, she knew that Natsuki was correct in what she said she knew that she had a job to attend to and that she would have an entire weekend to have her way with the girl.

Still, school sounded much less appealing to the redhead at this point and she let out almost a growl as the beautiful blue haired girl nibbled at her earlobe and lay a soft kiss on her shoulder before taking a hold of her hand moving it away from where she had been teasing.

Midori hadn't wanted to stop teasing the young girl, in fact she had wanted to please her again. She never had such urges in her life, and it didn't seem to go away, the excitement was still there each and every time.

She knew she had to pull back so Midori could focus on getting cleaned up then dressed for school so she nipped at her earlobe and kissed her shoulder softly before taking a hold of the redhead's teasing hand and brought it up to her lips, taking a finger in her mouth to lick and suck at it, teasing back and let it go.

"How about this.. if you finish up here and get dressed then go to school.. I'll let you have me _all night long_.. and the weekend too." She muttered huskily in her ear and smirked, pulling back as much she hated to, and stepped out of the shower to dry off.

Mouth falling open as green eyes watched and felt Natsuki's warm mouth around her finger, teasing it for a moment before she ran her tongue against it. "mmm..." Biting her own bottom lip she stared in need. Thinking over her words she smirked just a bit. "Oh shush. Like you could really stand not having me all weekend if I chose to not go to school." She stated very confident in herself as she smiled.

"Alright, I will finish up." She said softly before leaning in and stealing another kiss before letting Natsuki leave the bathroom.

_'You're right, Midori.. I don't think I can stand not having you..' _She thought with the growing desire slowly eating her alive but she held onto her self-control hard enough to get dressed and moved back to the half closed bathroom door, calling out to the redhead. "I'm heading back home to get changed.. I'll be seeing you at school." She said with a grin and headed out in the next room to search for her keys, finding them on the table and grabbed them before leaving the apartment.

Once she was out of the bathroom Midori focused on washing up as quickly as she could. Once her shower was finished she got out, drying off her body and her hair before tying her hair up and looking over at the clothes she had picked for the day. She hated putting clothes on, she would much rather go to school like this. '_hehe that would get a reaction'. _She giggled a bit at the thought before heading over and pulling her tanktop over her head and then her skirt over her hips.

Fresh memories of the previous night kept playing in her mind like a broken record and she couldn't help but feel happier, smiling gently as she headed down to her motorcycle. With one last glance up at the apartment as she mounted her bike, she sighed softly.. already missing the woman like crazy.

It also scared her a bit.. she couldn't even begin to think what she'd do if Midori suddenly disappeared one day or found someone better than her. Pushing that painful thought out, she started her motorcycle up and kicked the center stand up with her foot before taking off out of the parking lot.

The trip from Midori's apartment to her home wasn't that long, surprisingly.. and thankfully. After she parked in the reserved spot, she turned the bike off and dismounted, jogging inside and up the stairs to her apartment. She took a quick glance at the clock and decided she'd have a small breakfast and relax for a while before she went to school, that way her arrival at school wouldn't seem so suspicious after Midori's.

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

Authors Note: Alright, so I promised that I would only have fluff in the next chapter! Buuuut I thought we needed a morning sex scene intermission between the two before school. Sooooooo That is what you got! I still hope that you like it! And I still updated rather quickly for those people out there who love the story!

Again I will say! If I do get how about 7 reviews today I will update again tonight! And show you all how school goes! Yes this is called teasing and bribery haha but yeah!

Hope you like the chapter.

-Tracy Cook

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R 


	6. Schools In Session

Mess Of Dressing Rooms

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Mai Hime.

Couple: Midori/Natsuki

Rating: M

Chapter 6

Schools In Session

Authors Note: I am sorry I have not added more to this story in a very long time. I know that I was adding a lot at one point and that I should continue. I guess I just got wrapped up in my Alice/Rosalie fan fiction. If interested you should check it out. :) But yeah I am now continuing this one though I don't know how long the chapter will be.

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

Midori's first class would begin very soon, and she knew that she would have to see both Mai and Tate in this class. It was nerve racking for her, after what had occurred the night before. She hoped that they would not wonder what was up with her today. _'Though I doubt my happiness will be as noticeable as Natsuki's. I am always upbeat… she isn't usually…'_

Sighing to herself she parked in the school parking lot and rushed toward her classroom, ready to start her class. Her mind on the other hand was not there with her, it was consumed with thoughts of the blue haired beauty. She didn't think she could handle losing her after all of this.

'_What if she changes her mind…? I sure hope she doesn't…' _Smiling just a little to herself she headed toward her classroom. Once inside she quickly opened her notes to prepare for her lecture.

Natsuki had ended up playing a video game for one solid hour before realizing how late it was now and cussed under her breath. The entire time during playing, her mind had wandered back to Midori only to snap out of these thoughts whenever she heard the annoying words, "Game Over". But the thought of seeing Midori again excited her and she quickly turned the console off and headed into her bathroom to find her Fuka Academy school uniform.

After changing she brushed her hair quickly before heading out. The drive from home to school was quick since Natsuki knew several shortcuts and parked her bike in a secret spot in the woods.

Shortly after dismounting the motorcycle, she grabbed her school bag out of the compartment under her seat and shut it before walking toward the school. As expected, the fan girls spotted the bluenette and squealed in joy making her groan in annoyance. _'I don't want to see you girls… I want to see her, so go away.' _Thinking it instead of actually saying it, Natsuki ignored the girls and continued on her merry way inside school and headed for her class.

Midori was in the nurse's office between her classes as usual talking with Youko and joking around about the golden days. She could remember back when she was younger and all of the trouble that they had gotten into. They were currently talking about the time they got pulled over while Midori was on the hood of the car and Youko was driving drunk. The worst part being that the redhead was naked on top of the car in the process.

Laughing out loudly the teacher said "I can't believe that they gave me a ticket for not wearing my seatbelt on the hood of the car!"

The nurse laughed even harder slapping Midori's knee and looking up at her as she said "You didn't get the worst of it! Because of you telling them you had no idea what happened, remember what they gave me?"

They were now both laughing in amusement as they simultaneously shouted "Trying to hit a pedestrian!"

Midori had completely forgotten about her next class as she was wrapped up in the story. It seemed that is what she did ever since she became so old. Overnight she went from making really amazing memories, to talking about them as history.

As Natsuki was walking down the hall, she heard a familiar laugh and looked towards where it came from, knowing it was Midori. _'Hm, wonder what they are laughing about…' _She shrugged knowing they were just probably having a good time, even though she felt a little jealous. _'Get a grip, Kuga. I know I like her a lot. They are just good friends.'_

Just then she remembered the night before again and grinned, suddenly having her high spirits back. Unfortunately, she didn't know Mai had spotted her and noticed Natsuki was happier than usual. As Natsuki was getting lost in her thoughts she was thrown off guard the minute Mai's voice spoke out of the blue.

"Well, well, well, looks like somebody had a great morning."

A hot blush immediately spread across her face and she spun around, startled. "M-Mai! Don't sneak up on me like that, damnit." She muttered, still blushing.

She knew that she was doomed, she could sense the torture and teasing heading straight for her. Luckily for her though, the bell for the next class rang and she chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Uh well, better get to class, I'll tell you later!"

With that, she quickly walked off to history class, leaving a puzzled and annoyed Mai. She could hear the busty redhead yelling after her, "You better share later or I'm sending Mikoto after you!" That thought made Natsuki cringe as she pictured a hyperactive Mikoto chasing after her.

Hearing the bell ring Midori sat up straight and glanced over into Youko's eyes, fear written across her face. This caused the other woman across from her to smirk. "I see you are setting a great example for your students eh?"

Quickly she stood to her feet as if she were going to run to the classroom, then paused and shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I'm the teacher it's okay for me to be fashionably late." Smiling at Youko she gave a small wave. "Well, I will probably see you again next break." The nurse nodded smiling a bit as she waved to her.

On her way to the history classroom Midori thought over everything that had happened the night before, she had almost told Youko but she didn't know what to say or how to even explain it to the other girl. So instead she kept it a secret for now.

As soon as Natsuki entered the class room, she sighed upon seeing a few of her fan girls. _'Oh right. Forgot they were in my class too.' _Ignoring them the same way she always would, she casually moved to the back row and dropped her bag onto the desk and settled down in the chair.

She looked at the clock, noticing that Midori was late she smirked. _'Heh, late like always.' _Although, Natsuki hoped she would arrive very soon, she wanted to see the woman again. Blushing lightly at the thought, she suddenly realized how lucky she was to be seated in the back row where no one else could see her… except the teacher.

The second bell rang signaling that the redhead was late for her class. Looking up at the clock she grumbled something under her breath before speeding up her pace. Once she reached the door she calmed herself and opened it walking in. "Good afternoon class." She said with a smile across her face.

Just as Natsuki was about to pull her iPod out of the bag and listen to music while waiting she heard the door open and looked over, almost smiling as Midori walked in. With the iPod suddenly forgotten, Natsuki leaned back in her seat, relaxing as her gaze lingered on the redhead for a moment. She could tell Midori had to job to class quick and held in a chuckle. Once Midori's gaze landed on her, she nodded at her in greeting and winked, before smiling gently.

Midori tried her hardest to ignore the feelings that rose and to make eye contact with the blunette minimal, but it was very difficult to do so with the younger girls obvious teasing. Seeing her wink caused her to blush a bit, but she controlled it.

"Alright, today class we will be learning about Japanese art throughout chapters 3-6 I will assume that everyone read the chapters?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the class, knowing the majority of the students hadn't read the chapters.

The redhead's eyes wandered over the class of students. Once she reached Natsuki a small smirk formed on her face. _'Couldn't really get upset with her for not reading it… she was… preoccupied.' _She fought back a chuckle as she leant against her desk.

Natsuki was preoccupied in her own mind at the moment, she was realizing just how much she noticed all of the small changes in the teacher's expressions whenever she looked at her. She could tell that she was starting to really care for Midori more and more. Ignoring the increasing pace of her heartbeats, she blushed when she saw Midori smirking at her and knew quite well what was on her mind. _'Guess I got lucky…'_

It was true that she had gotten lucky having Midori, but she refused to tolerate the idea of using Midori as an excuse to not do her homework. The woman was too special to her already. She actually wished she had done her homework.

"Well, since it seems that most of the class didn't read the text I guess we can just read through some of it out loud."

Deciding to tease the beautiful girl of her affections she asked "Natsuki, how about you start, chapter three." A playful smile on her lips as she watched the girl closely trying her hardest to control all of her emotions and thoughts.

The blunette blushed deeply when she heard the teacher's request and she quickly forced the blush away before anyone looked back at her, or witnessed it. Groaning a bit before muttering something like, "Do I have to?" so that her true feelings could remain hidden for now.

"Hmm… what is that I hear? Pop quiz for everyone?" The redheaded teacher asked out loud, the class groaning and mumbling as she suggested it. She was known to be a pretty strict teacher, always going to the extremes.

The class all started to whisper to Natsuki telling her to just read it, which caused a smirk to form across Midori's face as she raised an eyebrow at the 'annoyed' student. Enjoying teasing her in the only way she could during class.

Natsuki's eyes widened slightly in horror upon hearing the two words she hated, 'pop quiz'. Heaving a defeated sigh, she glared at the other students as if she were telling them to shut up and stood up with the book in hand, the pages already on the assigned chapters.

After she was certain that everyone else wasn't looking at her, she smirked playfully at the redhead and mouthed to her, 'I'll get you back later.' With that, certain thoughts of punishing Midori played in her mind and it took all of her self-control to hold her blush at bay.

Clearing her throat she looked back down at the first chapter, reading out every word clearly for everyone to hear. As she finished the chapter, she looked back up at Midori and smirked at her as she shut the book and sat down. Natsuki could tell she was going to start liking history a lot more than gym now.

As Natsuki shut the book and sat down in her seat the teacher was a bit disappointed, she enjoyed hearing the other girl read. It was beautiful the way that she spoke every word so clearly. _'Though, I could live without the fan girls staring at her the entire time.' _

As Midori continued with the lesson she sat on the top of her desk, crossing her legs, giving a very good view up her legs as well as partially up her skirt as she did so. Which she didn't really notice, but many of the boys obviously did as they stared.

Just as the blunette was thinking nothing worse could happen, she gulped a bit watching Midori sit atop the desk. Why bad? Because knowing the boys in her class, they certainly were looking up her skirt and that thought almost made her growl in jealousy. However, right at the moment, she shouldn't be talking because her viridian hues were pretty much looking at the same place before a blush came across her cheeks.

She was also a bit shocked by the sudden surge of jealousy, it just came out of nowhere. She just hated the idea of knowing someone else's eyes other than hers were on Midori. Pouting a little, she slumped down in her seat and mouthed to the teacher. 'Tease'. With that, the memories from the shower earlier this morning plagued her mind and she bit back a groan. She'd never forget how smooth the woman's skin felt against her hands and the sounds she made.

'_Ah shit.' _Sitting up some, Natsuki squirmed in her seat a bit and sighed softly. _'Is school over yet?'_

Seeing the beautiful girl mouth the word tease her smirk grew across her face as she looked away pretending she had no idea what she was doing as she ran her own fingers against her legs, in a teasing and seductive way as she said the speech to the class. For the most part students were taking notes besides a few boys and Natsuki who seemed to notice more about the teacher.

Natsuki swallowed hard and squirmed in her seat some more. She could feel the heat starting to pool up underneath her skirt but along with that, the jealousy remained. She knew the boys were clearly noticing as she saw their eyes glued on the teacher. _'Ugh, I feel bad.. I should've not teased her in the first place.. what if she gets in trouble? I'll be the asshole if she did'_

Finally Midori stretched before leaning back on the desk giving an even better view. She would have winked at Natsuki, but she didn't want to risk it due to everyone's eyes being on her.

Even though, she still liked what she saw. It drove her crazy. Natsuki knew why Midori wasn't saying anything back to her. Hurting her and embarrassing her in front of everyone was something she'd _never _do. She'd rather embarrass herself in front of the whole world than to do that.

As she finished up the lecture she glanced up at the clock, shocked about how fast class had gone by. In all honesty she wasn't even sure what she had taught in class. _'Hopefully it wasn't just gibberish.' _Smiling brightly, she said "Alright, test on Monday, so you better study! Have a nice weekend class."

Disappointed that the lecture ended, she sat up and started putting her books away in her bag. She was actually also relieved because the boys had stopped looking at her. She was about ready to poke them in the eye or rather, kick their asses Kuga style. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she slowly followed the mass of students leaving and fell behind just a bit so she could steal a moment with Midori.

Still afraid that some students might still hear or could be eavesdropping outside the door, she muttered softly to her, "Gomen, but I had something on my mind. I missed most of the lessons… would it be a problem to ask you if you could give me them again later?" She had said with a playful glint in her eyes telling otherwise, hoping Midori knew what she meant.

Smirking she caught on immediately to what the other hand in mind, as well as what had been distracting her. "Hmm... distracted in class? A cute boy perhaps?" She asked with a wider grin. "I am certain Mai will want to hear all about him."

Biting down on her own bottom lip she glanced Natsuki over, honestly even the thought of her thinking or fantasizing about anyone else drove her insane, made her angrier than she cared to admit to anyone or herself. "Of course I can give you the lessons."

A light blush tinted her cheeks followed by a gentle scowl, "As if I'd ever think about some guy." Hell, the thought of Takeda bothering her annoyed the daylights out of her.

"I know I know... you aren't interested in anyone that way." Smirking she nodded her head as the beautiful girl thanked her for her help and she smiled softly to herself as she thought about teaching the girl. Though, honestly if she really attempted too she doubted that would go very far considering that even in a classroom setting she couldn't do much to teach the girl. Due to her own thoughts.

"Thanks though. I'll be looking forward to it." She remarked, returning the subtle smirk and a quick wink before leaving the class.

Natsuki's face void of any emotions to other students in the hallway as she headed to her next class. _'I'm _definitely _looking forward to it, alright...' _The bluenette quietly thought, her viridian hues looking up ahead vacantly yet aware of where she was going.

The next class was gym, which was good for her.. because she really needed to vent her sexual frustrations for now by doing whatever they were going to do in gym today. Also, there was no fan girls in this class with her which was another plus. Entering the girls' locker room, she headed straight for her locker and opened it up, tossing the bag in and changed into her gym uniform before tying her hair up into a ponytail. She was hoping they'd be running laps again around the track, it was one of her favorite things to do.

_'You better know that, Midori... I have eyes only for you.' _She had really wanted to tell her back there while she could but knew she couldn't. _'Mm… maybe I can show it to her later.' _She thought with a smile and nodded slightly, listening to the gym teacher explaining their choices, to play basketball or run laps around the track. Her choice was obvious as she ignored pleads from other students to her and headed out to the track outside.

Midori decided to head back to the nurses room to joke around with Youko. She really didn't have much more to do besides think about Natsuki non-stop or grade papers, and she definitely opted out of grading the papers. And well, no matter what she did Natsuki would be on her mind. So off to the nurse's room she went.

Upon reaching the room she spotted Nao who was heading in and laughing shaking her head, glancing over at Youko. "Another day "ill" I see Nao." She said actually making air quotations with her fingers, which earned a glare from the smaller girl who just told her she really was sick and headed into the room to rest. Now she couldn't talk to Youko about Natsuki even if she wanted.

After a few of moments stretching and a certain person being stuck on her mind, Natsuki got up and moved to the start line, waiting for the gym teacher's assistant to blow the whistle to start the run. As soon the shrill sound echoed in her ears, she took off like a pro runner, leaving the others in dust. She was very grateful the HiME years had built up some muscle and stamina for her.

Midori propped her legs up on the nurse's desk glancing over at her as she rambled on about something, but her mind wasn't on the conversation at hand. No, not even close. Her mind was on a certain beautiful blue haired girl. She had had her mind on her for quite some time now it seemed because Youko raised an eyebrow at her and asked her something. Which again she missed.

Noticing she was being talked to the redhead blushed just a bit and asked "What were you saying." '_I wonder what Natsuki is up to... I could always look up her schedule... no that would get suspicious rather fast.' _

"Are you thinking about that old man again?" Youko asked in annoyance, suddenly Midori remembered the object of her affections for so many years. Though it hadn't ever turned into anything else she had always admired her professor and she thought she had loved him, but now she was certain it wasn't love. She felt so much more for Natsuki than that.

"Even though you won't believe it, no." Youko knew that Midori wasn't someone who hid her feelings for the professor in fact usually she would get angry if she had been thinking about him so she wondered.

"Sooo... who's the new guy in your life? You know... Most people can't tell the difference but I sure as hell can so speak up."

Shrugging her shoulders she just said "Honestly I can't talk about it right now, but I promise you will be the first to know." As she said these words green eyes glanced toward the beds and then back, and though the nurse found it rather childish of her companion she was used to that from her and just laughed nodding. Though, Nao had heard her words, and it peaked some curiosity in the young redhead.

As she was coming around the track to the start line, she caught a glimpse of bright red hair and knew right away it was Mai, evident by the shout she heard shortly after. "Hey, birthday girl!"

Natsuki cringed and sighed, very relieved that the fan girls weren't around to find that out. Slowing down, she stopped by the redhead and caught her breath, grinning at her. "You're lucky Shizuru's former fan girls weren't around or I would've kicked your ass by now."

Mai only scoffed and laughed in answer, "As if you'd kick my ass. Now, pretty _please _tell me why you look so happy today. It's Shizuru isn't it?"

_'No, it's Midori.' _Natsuki had almost blurted that out but then started to think. Mai had a very open mind and seemed to understand things better than anyone else did and she knew the girl was trustworthy. Besides, it wasn't like Mai could say anything against that because she was an adult now. "No, it's not. I met someone else. She's really wonderful... I can't tell you who she is right now, but you'll know in time." She reassured with a soft smile before taking off again, going for another lap around the track before the period was over.

Midori hadn't bothered too much with the topic of her new found love interest... _Love... interest... _Smiling a bit at the words, she liked the way that they sounded. They found other topics to ramble on and on about for hours, from their days in college to really recent times they went out and things that they did.

Midori mentioned Karaoke the other night merely to embarrass Nao who was in the other room as she talked about how she looked in the dress she had picked out, and they continued to talk for what seemed a really short period of time. It always did, but soon she was realizing it was almost time for lunch.

"Escort me to lunch?" Midori asked laughing a bit at how formal she sounded.

Youko nodded and smiled brightly "Sure... will there be beer involved?"

"Not today Youko, Not today." She responded and they both laughed as they made their way down the hall hoping to be first to lunch, not that it really mattered considering faculty got to eat first anyways.

After her last lap, she could hear the dismissal bell ringing and met up with Mai before heading in to the girls' locker room. They'd chat about what was going on with other HiMEs and occasionally joke with each other. They parted ways when they reached the girls' locker room, Mai having to leave for her next class and Natsuki was starving for lunch.

She kept thinking of how to tell Mai and sighed. _'Hmm.. probably would be better if I told her after I graduated. That way Midori can't really get in trouble if word did get out. I only have a month left...' _She then growled at the thought of other people being against the idea. Natsuki had matured enough and she felt ready for a real relationship. Love, after all, is full of surprises. Not to mention that she was falling for a girl rather than a guy. It was a natural thing, really.

After thinking that, Natsuki gained a little confidence and decided that she would tell Mai after she graduated and headed to the showers to clean up before getting dressed again then left the locker room. She winced as she felt a loud growl rumble in her stomach. "Ugh ok ok.. lunch, got it."

As she was walking down the hall, she caught a glimpse of Midori again and smiled gently at the sight of her being in good spirits around Youko before heading into the cafeteria to buy some ramen to eat. She was relieved she could relax for now since she had no more classes after lunch. _'Damn. I wonder if Midori knows my phone number... she should have it from the HiME days anyway.' _

Midori had briefly gotten the chance to see Natsuki during lunch, though it had to stay that... brief she supposed. It kind of bothered her a bit that she wasn't able to express her feelings to the beautiful girl. She knew that it was for the best, just so that she didn't jeopardize her job or anything else of the sort. The redhead did have Natsuki's number this was true, but she was too nervous to do anything.

Finishing up her lunch, Natsuki threw away the trash and left the school. She was thinking of going home, but didn't want to leave without saying anything to Midori. She had remembered the woman mentioning she'd like to spend the weekend with her and she really wanted to. Straddling her bike, she kicked the center stand up and drove outside of the woods and parked near the parking lot where she could be seen.

After she parked the bike, Natsuki got off and lay down on the grass near it and pulled her iPod out to listen to some music as she linked her hands together behind her head and closed her eyes. She let herself be dragged away to another world as she sung softly along with the lyrics of the current song she was listening to.

Smiling gently she walked out of her classroom, finally finding some courage she sent a text Natsuki's way "Hey there cutie." She texted adding a little 3 at the end for just a cute little touch, closing the phone she put it back into her pocket and headed toward the parking lot, her heart starting to speed up as she anticipated spending time with the girl she seemed to be falling for.

Though she might not hear her phone ringing, she could feel the strong vibration in her pocket making her jump a bit and quickly fished it out of her jacket pocket, the excitement seething through her even as she laid on the ground calmly and flipped the phone open. After opening the inbox, she saw a number she didn't recognize at first. _'Hmm.. familiar though..' _

As soon she opened it, her eyes widened in surprise and smirked big, knowing who number it was now. At first she thought it was from Shizuru because of the little heart but knew it wasn't Shizuru's number. _'So Midori does still have my number… thank god.' _

Hitting the reply option, she punched in her response and let the grin of a person in love spread across her lips. "I know you're a cutie, but what am I?" With that, the reply was sent and she flipped her phone shut before laying it on her stomach and continued to nod her head gently along with the beats of the song playing as she softly sang along with it, 'Pardon the way that I stare.. there's nothing else to compare. The sight of you makes me weak.. mm..' She slowly trailed off with a soft hum and opened her eyes again, looking up at the sky.

Oddly enough, just then Natsuki could feel something strange... like something or somebody was coming. Not that it was bad... it just felt like there was a connection. Unable to ignore this feeling, she took a lazy but quick glance around and quickly spotted the woman that had been stuck on her mind all day approaching the parking lot and grinned big as she moved to sit up, leaving the iPod on as she watched the redhead.

Midori could feel eyes on her but she didn't glance up just yet as she opened her phone to see the text message from Natsuki, it caused a bright grin to spread across her lips and a blush to cover her cheeks. She hardly thought of herself as a 'cutie' but coming from the girl that she was falling for she didn't really protest, in fact it made her heart skip a few beats as she glance down at the phone.

Suddenly the feeling of eyes on her became much too hard to ignore as she continued walking, almost tripping as she continued to reread the message over and over. She was happy, she was more than happy. She couldn't stop smiling if she tried, and she was positive that onlookers would think that she were madly in love. Never having been in love she wondered if that was what this was, or if it was the beginning. Either way it was something really special.

Natsuki's playful smirk made another appearance as she watched the woman but not too intently, not wanting to make it too obvious for other people around them. She had noticed Midori was smiling more than usual and a blush across her face, knowing it was her text that had caused it. That made her feel giddy, knowing she could cause Midori to smile like this. A soft chuckle was bit back when she saw the redhead nearly trip and shook her head. _'Yup, she's a cutie.'_

Typing in simply she wrote the word 'amazing' in the text, before closing her phone and glancing up to spot Natsuki sitting a ways away in the grass. Her smile grew even more if it were possible as she made her way towards her. She was unsure if she should approach the girl or not though. She knew that the two of them had to keep this secret for awhile. Making her approach slow and casual as she waved to a few students and awaited a text from her, to signal what to do.

Just as she looked back at Midori again, she saw the dark green eyes she came to love looking right back at her and smirked softly. The vibration of her cell phone came again and she flipped it open, seeming unable to tear her eyes away from Midori's and she had to force herself to look down at the phone, opening the text and blushed at the response.

Natsuki honestly never thought she was that amazing but as long Midori thought so, she felt happier. Just then, the lyrics of the song seemed to become louder in her ears like she was actually paying attention to the song, 'Can't take my eyes off you... you'd feel like heaven to touch..' She thought the song was perfect for how she was feeling right now as she hit reply, "My place or yours?" before sending it and stole another glance at the recent text. She couldn't help it and smiled.

Suddenly the redhead she stopped in her tracks when she felt he own phone vibrate in her hand, she knew how dangerous it was when she read and walked. '_Though last time I ran into Natsuki and that seemed to turn out to be fate...' _Blushing a bit at her thought she flipped her phone open and read over the text. It was so simplistic but it got the point across.

Thinking it over for a moment she decided perhaps she would like to go to the younger girls house this time. Typing 'How about your place? Just give me the address I'll meet you there. Avoid being seen with this old hag. ;)' As she typed this she gave one last glance to Natsuki before sending the text and heading toward her car in the parking lot hoping that the little scene hadn't brought too much attention. '_She is 18 now, but still my student... so it's still inappropriate and other people would make a big deal out of it.' _

As she reached the car she went over everything that had happened, remembering small things that Natsuki said and her texts and she smiled softly to herself as she sat in the car waiting for the address. She could feel her heart beating faster, she was excited to get to spend time with just Natsuki again, though she was a bit nervous about her feelings. She was slowly starting to fall for the girl, and part of her was worried that she was getting too attached. She was scared the younger girl didn't feel the same. Laughing a bit she shook her head that seemed a ridiculous thought when she really thought about it.

After stealing one more glance at the redhead, she smiled gently before laying down on her back with an arm holding her head up like a pillow. She didn't want to make it seem too suspicious so she waited for Midori to get in her car before casually checking her phone in case if anyone else was watching. Honestly, she hadn't expected Midori to pick her place, not that she minded... although she did need to clean up a bit before the woman came over.

She chuckled a bit at the old hag part and shook her head, hitting reply and entered her address then saying "I don't know.. you definitely weren't old last night. ;] Come by any time you want." That little message made her blush, grinning at the memories from the steamy night they shared. After she sent the message, she lay on the ground for a bit and thought about all that has happened. _'I just hope she doesn't regret anything… because I don't. But whatever choice she makes... I'll be behind her 100%...'_

__Remembering that she had some stuff to do at home first and fast before Midori came over. She blushed lightly at how she wanted to make an impression on the older girl and grinned softly as she sat up, turning her iPod off before putting it away in her bag and got up. She dusted her skirt off and put her bag away in the compartment under the seat and shut it, mounting the bike. As she revved the bike to life, she slowly took out of the parking lot and drove past Midori's car.

She really wanted to blow a kiss to the woman but knew this wasn't the place right now and waved to her instead, grinning softly and took the left turn and headed home. The ride to home was quick since she wanted everything to be perfect for when Midori came over. After parking the bike, she headed inside quickly and unlocked the door. She cringed a bit after looking around her apartment.

"Uh yeah.. definitely need cleaning." Tossing her bag on the couch, she got to work right away and finished up with the living room before moving to her bedroom and cleaned it up. "Phew.. there we go.. now shower." Stripping her clothes off and tossing them in the laundry hamper and headed in the bathroom for a quick shower.

Midori still sitting in her car had turned it on along with the radio as she waited for a response, hoping that she wouldn't be upset that she chose her place. Honestly she just wanted to know what kind of place the beautiful girl lived at, she wanted to know everything about her.

Up until now she had been such a mystery to the redhead, and she still was excited about getting to know her better. '_Among other things.'. _The thought made her blush just a bit as she felt her phone vibrate reading the text made her face turn red as she remembered the night before and this morning before school, for a second she almost worried that she had been being too sexual with Natsuki, but she didn't seem to mind at all. Smirking to herself she saved the text so that she would always have Natsuki's address for future reference in case she ever wanted to surprise her.

As Natsuki drove past her car she lifted her hand in a wave and winked at the younger girl before pulling out of the parking lot herself and driving rather quickly toward the cafe. "Mmm so glad I don't work here anymore." She said to herself chuckling before getting out of the car and heading inside, taking a seat. Deciding not to order any food she merely got a coffee and pulled out one of her newest history books, glancing over it she smiled it was the same book she had been carrying when she bumped into Natsuki.

'_Oh gosh... I am definitely getting corny...' _Blushing she giggled a bit to herself before shaking her head and opening the book and sipping at the coffee. She would need the all the energy she could get for the night ahead of her. Once her coffee was finished and she had read a few chapters in her book she decided to "warn" Natsuki she was on her way. Pulling out her phone she texted "Ready or not, here I come. ;)" And paid for her coffee, placed a mark in her book, and headed toward her car.

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

Authors Note: I hope that you all liked my addition! Leave me reviews please! I would love to know what you think!

-Tracy Cook


	7. A Date?

Mess Of Dressing Rooms

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Mai Hime.

Couple: Midori/Natsuki

Rating: M

Authors Note: It has been awhile since I have written so my style may have changed just a bit but I hope that y'all still enjoy this chapter. :)

Chapter 7

A Date?

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

While she was in the shower, she remembered this morning and groaned a bit; wishing Midori was here by now to continue what they started back in the redhead's shower. Shaking her head, she blushed and turned off the shower after finishing up with herself. It was surprising to her how sexual she had gotten lately and she couldn't really blame herself. She is eighteen years old after all... and Midori just seemed to pull that side out of her without meaning to. She wasn't complaining _at all_.

After she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying herself off as she walked out to the bedroom. She was suddenly eager to check her phone again for any new text messages and quickly moved into the living room after wrapping herself up in the towel.

A lopsided grin spread across her lips when she saw the words, 'you have 1 unread message' and quickly opened it. She was happy the woman was on her way now and disappeared back in the bedroom, changing into shorts and a tank top. It was not something she would normally wear but it was very hot out today. She was just glad the air conditioning in her apartment worked, pretty well at least.

Dropping down on the couch to relax, she let out a soft sigh and turned the TV on, knowing her mind would most likely end up wandering to the redhead like it had been all day. _'Mm.. wonder what she'd like to do tonight.. maybe we could go out on a date? Unless she'd prefer to stay in for the night… I wouldn't mind that either.' _

As Midori sped down the street toward the address she was given she smiled to herself swerving through many cars as she drove. She knew that her driving wasn't the safest but she didn't really mind, as long as it was her driving.

Reading the addresses that she could as she sped by she realized that she was coming close to Natsuki's apartment building and started to slow down so that she could actually read each sign. Once she was rather close she slowed further down her heart beating quickly, she was excited to see the beautiful girl again. Quite honestly she didn't care what they did, she didn't care if Natsuki didn't want to finish what they started.

'_Okay maybe just a bit... but yeah.' _She really just wanted to spend time with her, talk to her, perhaps take her out, and go to the movies. They could just play videogames for all she cared she just wanted to see her again. Pulling up to the apartment complex she smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror to see if she looked decent.

"Looking good." She said to herself before giving a wink and giggling at her own childish behavior.

Turning off her car she stepped out and stretched her body before heading toward the door that Natsuki had sent in the text message. Her smile widened as she realized it was just going to be the two of them again, and they had all of the time in the world. '_Not to mention now she's legal, that's always nice.' _Smirking at that thought she knocked on the door signaling her arrival.

Even though her favorite TV show was on, she wasn't paying attention to it as she daydreamt about the days with Midori that were to come but then snapped out of it, blushing hard. _'I think.. I'm really falling for her._' A soft smile came across her lips and she sighed happily, her attention turning back on the show and chuckling softly at the comedic moments. The knock she heard on the door made her heart leap in joy and she was quick to get up, ignoring the TV and calmed herself down. She could feel the excitement going crazy but kept her cool and opened the door, grinning big as she found familiar green eyes looking back at her.

"My, my… You're early for once." She smirked as she teased lightly, stepping aside so the woman could enter and internally fought back her desires for now. She knew Midori would probably like to relax and take a look around her place for a bit.

As she heard the comment about her being early for once a blush covered her cheeks, it was true she had been in a hurry to get to the other girls apartment. It was a bit bad as only the people on the opposite side of the road from her could tell you. "Hm... I guess it was worth it to be on time to me."

"Please come in… my place's not much either, heh."

It wasn't much more than her own apartment, maybe a little more home-like. '_Then again she has probably been here awhile... I'm always moving around and leaving places…' _Shrugging her shoulders she glanced over at Natsuki as she mentioned that it wasn't much. "It doesn't need to be much... as long as you are in it."

Natsuki couldn't help but blush lightly and watched as the redhead looked around, hoping the woman at least felt comfortable here. For a moment, she even considered letting Midori stay here as a roommate... even though she wasn't too keen on the idea of having roommates, she'd definitely make an exception for the redhead. _'Better keep that thought to myself... it'd seem like rushing into things. I don't want to scare Midori off.'_

"Glad to be here then." She finally decided on saying with a soft chuckle as she pulled away from the door and toward Midori, stopping before her.

Taking a moment the redhead glanced around the room spotting all of the little things, committing them to memory. She wanted to know everything about the other girl. Glancing back over at the blue haired beauty she smirked. "What no hug for your guest?"

Luckily for Natsuki, the older girl seemed to read her mind when she heard the remark about not getting a hug and blushed. "Ah forgive me… I didn't want to jump on you right away, but if you insist…" She grinned softly and pulled the shorter girl into a tight embrace, sighing contently. She had wanted to do that all day and some other things too.

Still, she was content with holding the woman right now and buried her face in the nape of her neck, taking in the sweet scent and kissed the spot there before whispering to her. "I missed you…"

"Well I'd never complain about you jumping me." She said with a smirk shivering a bit when she felt the kiss on her neck and heard the soft words against her ear she was genuinely happy. She had been worried that it would all be different now, the day after, that everything would change but her feelings had only grown if anything. She never wanted to be without the girl in her arms.

"Gosh... I missed you so much." She chuckled a bit "It's almost ridiculous... school was horrible today because the whole time I just wanted to..." Pausing she just blushed leaving it at that, she knew that Natsuki knew everything that she wanted to do, from the most simplistic to the more intimate.

Natsuki blushed yet again, feeling her heartbeats beat faster and that was just from hearing Midori saying she missed her. It stumped her how much simple words coming from the redhead sounded so much more meaningful to her than hearing it from a friend. She shared a gentle chuckle with the older woman and smirked, "Gomen.. I know I should've behaved today. I just couldn't help myself when I saw you walk in… I know it's strange, I just uhm.. couldn't help my feelings. I promise I'll be on my best behavior from now on although, I can't promise I will this weekend…"

"Mm I wouldn't dare ask you to behave this weekend." Pulling back a bit Midori glanced into the younger girls green eyes a smile still on her face. "Though I was thinking, I'd enjoy spending time with you before finishing what happened earlier... perhaps I can take you out?" Pausing she smirked "But first, can I have a kiss?"

The blunette knew there was no need to say anything and let herself get lost in the warmth she saw in Midori's eyes before slowly closing the distance between their lips, closing her eyes and capturing the other's lips into a languid kiss slowly turning more affectionate. She took in every single second of the kiss, relishing the softness of her lips.

Not wanting the kiss to end just yet, Natsuki brought up a hand to rest on the back of Midori's neck and pushed her tongue past the redhead's lips to meet with hers into a languid dance. After what seemed to be an eternity, she was satisfied with the kiss and slowly broke it, opening her eyes slightly to reveal hazy viridian. _'...Wow.' _It left her slightly breathless as she looked into the redhead's eyes again, a gentle smile across her lips.

"I'd love to go out with you... I hear there's a festival going on in downtown Fuka, unless you got something else in mind?" She asked in a soft and husky tone.

Feeling Natsuki pull away Midori pouted just a bit, immediately missing all contact placing her hands on the other's hips to make sure that her body stayed close to her own she looked up and met hazy green eyes with her own glazed over ones. As she heard her mention the festival she bit her bottom lip

"Hmm... well I think that if we are going then you probably shouldn't kiss me again like that... because." Pausing she lent in to kiss Natsuki lightly on the lips before whispering "I find it hard to control myself around you."

She watched gently as Midori bit down on her lower lip, she loved it when the woman did that. It made her look awfully cute and it was enough to make her want to kiss her senseless. Natsuki was very content with the slightly dazed look on Midori's face, knowing she really enjoyed the kiss as much she did and smirked, even more pleased with the comment she heard after.

The blunette grinned softly, knowing exactly how Midori felt and swallowed softly, letting her eyes flutter shut halfway and let the redhead kiss her softly. "Mmm..." She groaned a bit in the back of her throat and leaned her head in, kissing along her jawline to her ear to whisper seductively in it, "I can't promise I won't kiss you like that again, but I can promise I'll hold back tonight at the Festival, because afterwards.. I'm _all_ _yours._" She purred out the last words, hinting that Midori was welcome to do whatever she wanted to her when they get home.

Suddenly the teacher felt soft lips against her jawline and her eyes fluttered closed as she let out a soft gasp of enjoyment. Feeling hot breath against her ear and the whisper she shuddered and bit her bottom lip again trying to hold the pleasure that such a small gesture from Natsuki caused her.

"Well... in that case, perhaps we should get going before you start something I have to finish." Her voice was full of lust, deep and husky. She wasn't lying it was becoming difficult to hold back. 

Peering back into the older woman's eyes hungrily, she swallowed hard and nodded, her voice suddenly gone slightly hoarse as she spoke. "Let me go and get changed before I take you right here…" Stealing a quick but gentle kiss on the redhead's lips, she reluctantly let her go and grinned at her before moving to the bedroom door and stopping for a moment to tease her some more, she just couldn't resist. "Of course, you're more than welcome to watch me…" With a smirk, she disappeared in the bedroom and searched for something fitting to wear tonight.

Hearing the teasing words Midori's ears perked up and a grin made its way across her own face as she looked up behind her bangs, considering the option, she really wouldn't mind watching her. "Hmm, I don't know if that's the right option... seeing you like that." Pausing she smirked a bit more "We wouldn't ever make it to the festival trust me."

As Natsuki went into the other room to change she leant against the counter trying to catch her breath and control her rapid heartbeat, it was so hard for her to tame all of the feelings she had for the girl. '_God you are falling deep...'_

As she made her way into her room she took a deep breath, calming herself and she was able to rein her emotions back in order as she brushed her hair, looking in the mirror. She almost gasped at what she saw. Her eyes looked completely different. They seemed to shine brighter than usually and she swallowed hard. _'It… it has to be love... I've never seen myself like this...' _She didn't fight off the big grin breaking out on her face and shook her head, smiling.

Natsuki also noticed she had matured a lot more and was pleased with it. Tossing the brush aside, she grabbed her wallet and headed back out quietly. She saw the older woman had her back turned to her and seemed to be trying to calm herself down too, causing her to smirk softly. _'It's going to be a long night..' _Clearing her throat to let the other know she was back, "Ready to go?" She asked softly as she moved towards the redhead but not too close, not wanting to torture the other too much... yet.

Still looking to the side trying to sort her own thoughts, she smiled a bit as she heard a cough and glanced up to see Natsuki standing right in front of her. Though, there was a noticeable distance put between the two girls. "Of course." Moving closer she smiled and reached down taking her hand gently with her own squeezing it between her fingers, glancing upward she caught her eyes.

Leaning in the redhead caught her lips once more in a gentle and short but very sweet kiss, pulling away she explained "I just wanted one more kiss before tonight... should we take our separate vehicles or go together?" Either way she honestly wouldn't mind.

Natsuki let her fingers weave with Midori's, gently squeezing the hand in an affectionate manner but only to pull the woman back against her body quickly, stealing a kiss in return as she smiled. "Hmmm... why don't I drive this time? I'm sure you'll love holding onto me." She flashed a sly grin, already getting ahead of the other in their little teasing game that seemed to come naturally.

Midori knew that the taller girl was teasing her back as she offered for her to take a ride with her, she knew that it would be the most enjoyable and torturous ride of her life. Though, she would gladly risk this sort of torture. "Mmm... will it help with my current state? Most definitely not." She said chuckling a bit and obviously referring to her own needs for the woman, but she added "I would love to take a ride with you though. Oh and the holding could be nice too" She added with a wink before turning and pulling the younger girl with her toward the door.

"Either way we better get going." The smile on her face seemed almost permanent at this point.

The thought of Midori's luscious body pressing into hers from behind made goosebumps rise along her skin under her clothes and she tried to push the thought of a naked Midori straddling her on the bike out of her head, blushing deeply. 

Refusing to let the other have the upper hand in the teasing game, she grabbed the redhead by snaking her arm around her waist and whispered hotly in her ear. "Better watch it with those hands of yours then during the ride, if we want to make it to the Festival and back home…" Smirking she nipped at her earlobe before letting Midori go, following her out and locking the door behind them.

"Hmm.. thank's for the heads up. I'll have to keep that in mind." She stated not letting the younger girl get the upper hand as she smirked and headed out of the door, waiting for the other girl to lock the door and lead her to the bike.

At this point, she was tempted to ask Midori if they could go in her car, in case they were unable to control their feelings for each other... but she also was very fond of the idea of Midori holding onto her on her motorcycle. As she walked down the steps, she let her viridian hues flick over the redhead again and blushed, thinking of how lucky she was to be with her right now.

As they reached Natsuki's motorcycle, she held a hand out for Midori to take so she could help her up on the back of the Ducati. She had to swallow hard to hold back a groan because the sight of the redhead mounting her motorcycle was incredibly sexy in her eyes. After she was sure the shorter girl was comfortable, she mounted the bike in the front and shoved her key in the instigator, bringing the Ducati to life.

Her mind eventually drifted back to the evening that was to come and got excited all over again. She realized that it could be their first date, even though they couldn't make their feelings for each other official right now. Calling back to the woman gently but enough for her to hear over the running engine, "Hold on tight!"

The teacher blushed just a bit before moving forward so that she could press the entire front of her body against Natsuki's back placing her hands on her stomach pressing down there a bit more than necessary, she was merely enjoying the feel of the other's toned abdomen beneath her shirt.

Natsuki gave the other few moments to hold on before slowly taking off out of the parking lot and onto the main street, heading all the way straight to downtown Fuka. She had hoped they wouldn't run in anyone they knew from school, but then again they could just say they happened to run in each other at the festival to avoid rising any suspicions. Although, her mind was mostly focused on the warm feeling of Midori's body pressing into the back of hers tightly.

She could feel the adrenaline already pumping through her as they drove out into the street. It was such a rush, frightening at first, but that was all part of the excitement. As they started to move and a steady pace and Midori felt a bit safer she couldn't help but tease the girl a bit, though not too much to be dangerous. Moving her hands just barely so that her fingertips were right beneath the waistline of Natsuki's jeans and pulling herself closer to the girls back

It took most of her self-control to actually _focus _on the road and where she was going, it was getting difficult with Midori's breasts pressing into her back and she bit back a soft groan, feeling the fingertips below her jeans. Her grip on the handlebars tightened as she twisted back on the throttle, speeding up a bit more to feel more of that adrenaline. She really didn't want to go to the festival, but at the same time, she still did. She wanted to enjoy everything with Midori, even if it was the most simple of fun.

Natsuki slowed down as she got closer and searched for an available parking spot before spotting one and pulled over into it before turning the bike off. "Here we are…" She was a little disappointed the ride was over, she didn't think she'd get enough of feeling Midori pressing and rubbing up against her like that

When the bike came to a stop, the redhead was very deep in thought and didn't really notice until the younger girl spoke up. Blushing a bit she pulled away letting the girl have room to get off of the bike, she hadn't meant to prolong their touches, though honestly she didn't mind one bit.

Natsuki couldn't hold in the soft chuckle that escaped past her lips as she felt Midori still holding onto her and smirked as she felt the redhead let go eventually and got off. When she got off and turned to get a better look at the shorter woman, she saw a blush across her face as expected and murmured huskily to her. "Was someone daydreaming, huh?"

Leaned in she pecked a soft kiss at her lips while she could, knowing no one was watching since it was too dark by where her motorcycle was parked, except for the moonlight illuminating the surroundings around them. She could see Midori's face clearly under the moonlight and she found the sight lovely and somewhat romantic. _'God. I swear this woman is turning me into a hopeless romantic... not that I'm complaining.' _After all, she did enjoy lavishing Midori with attention just to see her blush.

Letting the redhead's lips linger against hers, she whispered against them softly, "Come on, let's go before we miss out on all the fun, even though I'm already having the time of my life with you…" She spoke the last part genuinely and brought one of Midori's hands up to her lips, kissing it.

"Shall we?"

Green eyes never left Natsuki as she reached out and took her hand in her own and kissed it, it was such a sweet gesture it made the older girls heart flutter quickly and her legs begin to feel light. "Yes, ma'am." She said with a soft smile as she allowed Natsuki to help her off of the bike.

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

Authors Note: I hope that you all liked my addition! Leave me reviews please! I would love to know what you think!

I haven't really gotten many reviews for this story in a long time, sooo if you want me to continue it than review… if not than this may be the last installment.

-Tracy Cook


	8. I Love You

Mess Of Dressing Rooms

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Mai Hime.

Couple: Midori/Natsuki

Rating: M

Authors Note: It has been awhile since I have written so my style may have changed just a bit but I hope that y'all still enjoy this chapter. :)

Chapter 8

I Love You

Even after she helped Midori off, she didn't let go of her hand and weaved their fingers together, walking past the cherry blossoms and to the entrance of the festival. She could tell that they probably looked like a couple, noting the small smiles from bystanders when they seemed to notice the two. That caused a blush to come across her face and she let go of Midori's hand to get her wallet out of her pocket.

"I'll cover for us," She insisted softly and paid for the entrance fee and tickets for the gaming booths.

Midor's ears perked at the words and she raised an eyebrow pouting just a bit. "What... but I wanted to take you out on the first date." As she said the last words she whispered them so that only the two of them could hear and emphasized on the word date which even made herself blush. The redhead could tell that the other girl was insisting on paying and sighed a bit defeated as she mumbled something under her breath and crossed her arms still pouting a bit, though she decided she would make it up later. She wanted nothing more than to spoil the younger girl.

"I'll let you cover next time... promise." Natsuki said with a smile, not really caring if other people were throwing gazes in their direction. They didn't know they were student and teacher together, so they couldn't really say anything and that made her feel more at ease... even though she knew they had to watch out for their friends.

After she gave the redhead her tickets, she walked in the festival with her and her eyes lit up like a child in a toy store when she saw all the gaming booths and various of snack booths. When it came down to Fairs or Festivals, she was a child at heart.

As they headed into the festival Midori took a moment to look over all of snack booths and the gaming booths as well, it looked like so much fun. Though the best part about the night was spending it with Natsuki. Glancing over at her she smiled brightly as she watched the green eyes of her companion light up at the sight. She giggled at the comment before shaking her head and saying in a soft voice "You are too adorable..."

"I am not adorable…" She mumbled trying to ignore the blush coming to her cheeks as she focused on choosing a game to play. "Mmh.. so many choices, so little time.." She murmured softly before glancing over to Midori and smiled, very grateful that it wasn't a dream at all.

Pausing the teacher thought over where they should start as she glanced back out at the festival. "Hmm... where would you like to start? Favorite part?" Grinning she added "Or should we work our way up to that?"

Letting her viridian hues flick back around the festival, she spotted a gaming booth where gamers had to use a BB gun and try knock down small and moving targets and smirked. She was talented with guns, thanks to her HiME experiences. _'There's another plus about the tragic days...' _

Natsuki was very grateful that the HiME days were over, because Midori was surely becoming that precious one to her. She really couldn't deny it anymore, not that she wanted to anyway. With her eyes set on the gaming booth, she walked with the redhead over to it and grabbed the gun, taking a quick look around at the prizes.

Midori realized that the younger girls green eyes had made contact with a BB gun booth and she smiled a bit _Of course she would choose that one... so she can totally kick my ass. _Chuckling a bit she followed along watching as she picked up one of the guns, _Oh well, it will be worth it to see her smile._ She too picked up a gun, though not with as much skill. She wasn't even certain she was holding it correctly she tried to mimic her lover.

"Oh come on you will so win this one." Smirking she aimed her gun at the prizes before lowering just a bit "Don't they have like a swirling spears or staffs contest?" Knowing that that was a ridiculous concept for a booth she merely smiled goofily afterward to show that she wasn't serious then glanced back at the gun before attempting to aim the best that she could.

"Maybe they will, you never know." Natsuki said with a smirk. "Wanna give it a shot first, Mi-chan?" The blunette grinned along with the new nickname she had given the redhead, she thought it was cute and hoped the woman liked it.

Hearing her new nickname a blush came across her cheeks, she hadn't been expecting it, but she loved the sound of it. Made her feel special, everything that the taller girl did made her feel so special. '_Yep, I'm falling in love. gosh... okay okay lets give this a try for her.'_ "It's all for fun, besides I love seeing you so happy. So let's see..." She aimed to the best of her ability then took her first shot, just barely missing the target; it was a red stuffed dog.

Pouting just a bit she glanced over at Natsuki. "Fail."

"Hmm… stay right where you are." She ordered softly and moved behind her, "Let me help you." She whispered huskily by her ear and placed her hand over Midori's that was holding the gun before showing her how to hold it like she would and let her aim at the target she wanted and let her take the second shot, her other hand having ended up on her waist. It took most of her control not to feel her up right there and then. But the brief body contact between them was enough to satisfy her for now.

"A chance to feel me up eh?" She teased the taller woman, knowing that that wasn't her intentions behind it. '_At least not her only intentions behind it.' _Smirking just a bit she allowed the talented girl to show her how to hold the gun. Biting down on her lip she lost a bit of her concentration as she closed her eyes and swallowed trying to control her own selfish needs. She knew they were here to have fun, and as fun as that may be she knew that she had to control it.

She got worried for a minute there if her closeness had thrown Midori off her focus but she smiled, seeing the shot did hit the target this time.

Midori had closed her eyes after taking the shot and was too nervous to open them back up, acting just like a little kid at the moment she asked "What happened? What happened? Did I hit it?"

Natsuki could tell that the redhead definitely had been distracted by her closeness when she heard her ask what happened and chuckled gently, taking the red stuffed puppy from the man who took it down for her and held it out for Midori to take. "He's such a lucky puppy, being won and taken home by a beautiful woman." She smiled at the shorter girl.

When she heard her lovers voice and the comment about the lucky puppy green eyes immediately opened wide and her smile grew as she saw the cute little puppy being held out to her, she loved puppies. She loved most animals actually. Quickly she swiped the puppy into her arms and smiled down at him.

"Hmmm..." Thinking quickly she came up with a name. "I will name you Rojo." Poking his nose she giggled just a bit, well aware that she was acting like a little child, honestly she couldn't help it he was adorable. Though, the name wasn't the most original.

The younger girl felt her heart beat faster and swell more with happiness, seeing that carefree look on the redhead's face along with her growing smile at the sight of the red puppy. She hoped to see that more often; she didn't think she'd be able to stand it if Midori were to be sad or hurt. She'd beat up whoever made her sad. Even herself.

Midori suddenly remembered the compliment from Natsuki and smiled up at her, a blush on her cheeks. "Well, I don't know about beautiful..." She whispered.

Glancing down at the puppy then back up at Natsuki a teasing grin spread across her face. "I think that you better watch out... because he may just be a better snuggle buddy than you my dear." With that she hugged the puppy close to herself, knowing that he was absolutely nowhere near comparison to being close to the taller woman.

Not being able to help but get a little jealous at hearing the puppy would be a better snuggle buddy, Natsuki pouted and let out a small but playful growl. "Yeah, well... can he give you kisses like mine?" She remarked with a taunting smirk, remembering that kiss she had given her before they left her apartment. That caused another surge of warmth to rush down to her stomach and she suddenly wanted to be alone with Midori again, even for a minute, just so she could give her another breathtaking kiss. _'Maybe I'll save that for later when we're alone again...' _

Just the way that Natsuki asked if he could give her kisses like her own caused her heart to race and her to feel a sudden need to have another kiss from the beautiful girl she was falling for. As well as remember kisses in the past, she shivered just a bit at the memory and blushed brightly, but quickly regained her composure. In a teasing voice she continued playing around, though it was obvious to herself she wasn't being serious. "Hmm... well let's see."

Smirking she looked down at Rojo and lifted his cute face up placing a playful kiss on his lips, pulling the puppy away she pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding "Most definitely" Winking at her companion to show more that she was only kidding before glancing back over at the guns.

Natsuki pouted and let out a puppy-like whimper as she watched Midori's kisses being stolen by Rojo but then chuckled. "Looks like I'll have to fight him to the death for you, huh?" With a gentle smirk, she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek not caring about everyone else around them anymore.

"How about you show me whatcha' got hot stuff?"

"Ah why, I'd love to show ya what I got." She grinned and picked up the gun before glancing to the man, asking him if it was alright to shoot down two targets at once. After a confirmed nod from the man and a 'good luck', she twirled the gun around her finger before holding it and aimed, waiting for one stuffed blue wolf she had in her sight and waited for it to come around before firing it just in the right spot where it would knock it down but missing the other stuffed animal that was lined up behind it.

"Aww! Oh well at least I got what I wanted." She grinned and took the blue stuffed wolf. "He's awfully cute too. Bet he's a better snuggler than Rojo is." She said teasingly, smirking at Midori and hugged the wolf.

Green eyes glanced down at the wolf before looking back down at Rojo and she pouted a bit as she saw the other then shrugged her shoulders and turned on her heels. "If so I suppose they are only both better snugglers than you are." Turning back she winked at her before starting to walk away from the game booth.

"Aww, now that just hurts." She dramatically said, holding a hand over her heart and sighed before breaking out in another chuckle. It seemed that she was starting to laugh and smile more around Midori and she was grateful for that fateful day of when she bumped into Midori. She wouldn't be here by now, having the time of her life like she has been for the last few days.

After thanking the man, she walked away from the game booth, walking by Midori close not wanting to be away from her at all. With a gentle nudge of her shoulder against Midori's, "You pick the game booth this time, so I can embarrass myself." She said with a soft chuckle, her viridian hues glancing around once more and she was somewhat relieved she hadn't seen any other familiar faces yet.

Midori's eyes widened in horror at the thought of her and her puppy fighting to the death for her, then smiled as she felt soft lips against her cheek and a blush made its way over them. She didn't say anything though only wrapped Rojo up in her arms and watched as Natsuki became

"Hmm... how about..." She placed a finger to her chin looking around at all of the other booths before spotting one she was certain to excel in, being probably the strongest of the HiME's if only for her age and how long she had been training. It was one of the booths where you test your strength hitting a hammer against the machine. Smiling brightly she pointed.

"How about that one?" As she asked her eyes glanced back up toward Natsuki's catching them.

She smirked as she looked at the redhead's gaming booth of choice and nods. "Sure, I've always wanted to try that."

Making their way to the booth, she looked over the prizes and found it hard to pick a good one. There were too many cute ones. "Shall I take the first shot?" She asked, knowing well she probably wouldn't do well this time around. She might be strong, but she had a feeling this game could be harder than she imagined. "Unless you wanna show off to me first?" She said with a smirk, teasing the other.

Placing a finger to her chin as they reached the booth she smiled just a bit "How about you show me whatcha got?" She asked the smirk from earlier back on her face, until she heard the comment about herself showing off and blushed just a bit. It was true she did want to show off for the other girl. Huffing a bit she crossed her arms and looked away "I am not trying to show off." Though, the smile on her face gave her true intentions away.

She picked up the large mallet and smirked back at the redhead, hearing the comment. "Mmhm, sure, whatever you say." With a soft grin, she positioned herself and held onto the hilt of the mallet with both hands.

"Well, here goes." With as much force she could gather, she drove the mallet's head right at the target and cringed a bit, seeing it only had gone up a bit past halfway. She wasn't really even trying that hard anyway. "I tried, heh." She chuckled and handed the mallet to Midori, "Alright cutie, show me what you got." She winked at the redhead and stepped back, crossing her arms across her chest as her viridian hues were glued back on the other woman.

Natsuki had a feeling she'd never get enough of looking at Midori and blushed lightly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Watch out, I'm good with my hands." She said with a teasing smirk as she took the mallet blushing a bit at the cutie comment remembering their earlier text messages. She could remember saving such simple texts to her phone, still they made her happy. And as pathetic as it was she would probably read over them when away from the beautiful girl she was growing quite fond of.

Natsuki couldn't help but smirk when she heard the comment about Midori being good with her hands and murmured softly but enough for her to hear, "Oh I already know that, believe me..." She winked at the redhead before the other looked away and got into position.

Now positioning herself in front of the machine she glanced over her shoulder giving one last smirk in her direction before twirling the mallet for an extra 'Midori' touch before slamming it down hard on the machine, but gracefully, and her green eyes were glued to the metal piece that rose on the machine before hitting the bell at the top. With a huge smile on her face she looked quite smugly at all of the rewards, she was able to get the biggest ones. "Hmmm..."

Noticing a big blue wolf, much like Natsuki's current only large with more details and much more fluffy she giggled and pointed to it. Being a short and thin woman despite her age the wolf looked massive in her arms. Walking toward Natsuki smile on her face she held up the wolf and smiled gently. "I got him for you..." her voice was soft as she spoke she wanted the girl of her adoration to have something from her. "I'll carry him for now though, cute eh?"

The grin faded into a gentle smile and noticed Midori had picked out the larger version of her baby Duran, which she had named no longer than few minutes ago and thought Midori looked cute holding the wolf like that. "Aww.. you didn't have to, but arigato," She said softly as the other got closer to her, "Hm, you know what? He can be 'ours'.. I'll keep him safe in my room." She offered with a lopsided grin, letting her own fingers ruffle over the wolf's fur, liking how incredibly soft it felt.

Midori's grin softened as she heard the comment of him being theirs, she couldn't help but feel a goofy feeling at the thought, her heart beat a bit faster as she nodded "Mmhm. I would love for him to be ours... It will make him even more special." Pausing she raised an eyebrow "But you better love him when I'm not around!" Blushing a bit she mumbled "If I'm not around."

Just then, a loud announcement was made over the Festival, saying the fireworks show would be starting in fifteen minutes and Natsuki smiled, excited at the fact she would get to cuddle with Midori for a while.

The announcement for fireworks hadn't gone completely without notice for Midori and she smiled moving closer to her "Though I won't be snuggling with any of them as we watch fireworks." Giggling she added "Shh... don't tell them." Before smiling brightly and looking up into Natsuki's beautiful eyes getting lost for a moment.

"Oh, don't worry. They won't find out." She chuckled along with Midori before stopping, gazing deep in the green eyes and blushed lightly. Stepping a bit closer, she gently took Midori's free hand into hers and caressed her thumb over her hand, "Let's go find a spot for the fireworks show."

Natsuki moved to walk by her towards the grassy area near where her bike was parked. Spotting a less crowded one under the cherry blossoms tree, she made way to it quickly before anyone else had their eyes on it and sat down, setting baby Duran down along with Rojo next to her.

Setting down the larger version of the wolf beside herself the redhead sat down in the grass a grin on her features as she glanced over at Natsuki. It was perfect every single moment with the other girl. She only wished to be a little more open with her affections, now was the best time if any though. Slowly she reached out tracing the other's hand gently with her own, still glancing into her eyes. "I am glad that we did this... I love spending time with you." She said in a hushed voice.

In a low and husky tone, she whispered back, "So am I... I don't think I've ever had this much fun before." She softly trailed off and leaned in, closing her eyes so she could finally kiss her again. All she could hear was the roar of her heartbeats ramming against her chest, it was the softness of Midori's lips that had caused it. She could tell she had missed kissing her all day.

Already lost into the kiss, she allowed her heart to spill over and forced what she felt into it, causing the kiss to become a bit heated but still affectionate. Eventually the point where they needed to breathe came and she was reluctant to break the kiss, breathing softly and she opened her eyes to let her gaze linger over the other's face.

Natsuki couldn't take it anymore, her heart felt like it was ready to combust from the searing warmth and muttered softly, "Midori.. I.." A loud explosion of a firework going off cut her off as she jumped slightly, looking up at the sky quickly to see a purple and gold firework setting off. "Ah… it's starting.." She said with a soft smile as her mind rambled on about what she was about to say back there.

Hearing the starting of the sentence she blushed a bit in anticipation of what may be said, though she was certain she was jumping to conclusions. Suddenly there was a loud sound that not only drew her away from her thoughts but also made her jump quite a bit and let out a small "eek." at being shocked. Midori didn't look up at the sky immediately she focused her eyes on the girl she knew she had fallen for's face and smiled softly, wondering what it was that she had planned to say to her. She could merely hope, all the while that it would be the same thing on her mind, as she glanced up at the sky.

Smiling Midori moved a bit closer to Natsuki resting against her side as she wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her head against the taller of the two's shoulder. "Mmmm." She mumbled smiling contently up at the sky. It was amazing.

The blunette smiled watching various colors of fireworks light the sky up before stealing a glance over at Midori. She could tell the woman was happy from the content look on her face and became a bit more confident. But not right now, she wanted to enjoy the fireworks show with the woman while she could. The smile on her lips grew a bit more, watching the shorter woman lean against her before resting her head against hers, watching the sky in awe.

During the show, Natsuki had noticed it was starting to feel a bit chilly than usual and scooted closer to Midori, wrapping an arm around her and her viridian hues widened a bit as the last part of the show ended up in many various of fireworks making the sky look like it was exploding into colors literally before fading away. She could hear the impressed shouts and applauding from nearby and grinned, looking back at Midori. "That was amazing, huh?"

Grinning she moved a bit so that she could look up at Natsuki and stare into her eyes, giggling a bit because she was so happy. "Mmmhm... most amazing night ever." She added squeezing gently onto Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki smiled softly and hummed in the back of her throat in agreement, "Definitely.." Her eyes softened once again as she gazed into her eyes and leaned in, nudging her nose against hers gently in an affectionate gesture.

"..I love you." Finally, she finally let out what her heart had been dying to say for a long while. It was the first time she said those three words to anyone and that told her she meant it.

Midori blushed a bit when she felt the younger girls nose nudge against her own and smiled the softest of smiles as she stared into her eyes. The words she said did initially shock her, she wasn't certain she had heard correctly at first, and had to replay the words in her mind again. '_Did she say... she loves me?' _"R-really Natsuki...?" She questioned not meaning to stutter, but her heart was beating quickly and her mind was racing, and she was finding it hard to not become too excited out of happiness.

Closing the distance between their lips, she pecked one of the most gentle kisses at her lips before whispering softly, "Mi-chan.." She had hoped she didn't confuse or scare the woman when she confessed, but she couldn't deny the genuine feelings the redhead was showing in her eyes.

Feeling lips against her own she smiled more after feeling the kiss as well as hearing the little nickname. She smiled and finally said in a soft voice as calm as she could. "I love you too Natsuki... I haven't ever felt anything like this." With that she moved a bit to reach up and run her fingers gently across her cheek smiling softly. "I love you." She reemphasized in case she was worried about the validity of her statement.

Even as everyone else was getting up and leaving back to the Festival, she remained in the same spot with Midori. They were alone again and she was comfortable where they were, it was perfect. She wanted to cherish every single second of this moment.

Noticing that everyone else was gone she smiled a bit more, enjoying the fact that they were alone. Slowly she moved forward capturing Natsuki's soft lips with her own.

Natsuki could see the shock passing by in Midori's eyes and blushed fairly, never breaking the eye contact with the woman's and she couldn't help but smile big, her heart rapidly beating in pure happiness. She almost let forth a content sigh, feeling warm fingers lingering against her cheek and tilted her head slightly into the touch. Not missing a beat, she moved her lips back against hers softly and languidly in a loving kiss. Not giving a damn about anyone else around them anymore or where they were, she gently pulled Midori onto her lap so she could hold her close.

The kiss felt like it lasted hours to her before it was broken and she gently rested her forehead against hers, blushing. "I've never.. felt this happy for a long time.. very long time." She murmured softly and gently looked back into her eyes again, grinning lopsidedly.

That would be a way she would enjoy spending an eternity. As they rested their foreheads together and green gazed into green the redhead heard her words and smiled brightly, almost unable to respond. Glancing down she spotted the lopsided grin and the blush that graced the other girls gorgeous features. "Well, I hope to keep you happy for a very long time..." Blushing a bit she added a little softer. "If you let me."

"Hm.. you wanna go back in the Festival for a bit more?" Honestly, she just wanted to take the woman back home and snuggle with her on the couch while watching a movie. Hell, anything was fine with her at this point as long she could stay by Midori's side.

"Mmm... well I was thinking perhaps we could head home..." Realizing that she had referred to Natsuki's place as 'home' she fixed it as to not bother the younger of the two. "I mean your place... and maybe I could snuggle you and kiss you some more." She finished with a smile before leaning down and capturing her lips again before whispering against them "Unless you'd rather stay here." Kissing her once more she stood up and let out a hand to her love to help her up.

Locking her gaze with hers, she reached up to take the outstretched hand and got up with her help. She gave a soft grin, "Nah, let's get out of here." And then there was a dilemma... how were they going to get the big wolf home?

"Ah... guess I'll have to drive slow back home, heh." She said with a soft chuckle, picking up the two smaller stuffed animals, putting them away in the compartment under the seat on her bike.  
She held her hand out for Midori to hold onto so she could get onto the bike, but secretly she just wanted to feel Midori holding her hand again. Every time she did, she'd feel that warmth spread through her and it'd make her want to pull the shorter woman close and snuggle.

Midori glancing over at the wolf smiling a bit sheepishly. "Sorry... but he is very grateful to be away from that festival and to be loved." She added with a small grin.

After she was certain Midori was comfortable on the backseat, she handed the big wolf to her, "Will you be okay holding onto him and me? I'll drive slow, promise." She reassured with a soft smile.

Nodding she waited for Natsuki to get onto the front of the bike, before wrapping her arm around the other girls waist getting as close as possible with their new wolf between them. Before they started moving she leant forward to kiss the younger girls shoulder before whispering. "Thank you for an amazing evening, now... take me home." Smiling gently at the use of the word home, it only felt right. She felt safer with Natsuki then anywhere else, and hadn't ever really had a home.

Natsuki couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips, hearing Midori telling her to take her 'home' and nodded, calling back out to the redhead over the roaring engine of the motorcycle. "Home it is then." She took one last good look at the cherry blossom trees before they disappeared out of sight behind her, burning the memory of this night into her mind and enjoyed the warmth of Midori's arms around her, despite the big wolf poking in her back.

M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R M O D R

Authors Note: I hope that you all liked my addition! Leave me reviews please! I would love to know what you think!

Thank you all for your reviews I hope that this chapter will not disappoint. As Promised if I got some more reviews than I had been getting I would continue. :) I know the couple is weird but that is what I enjoy writing weird couples that other people do not think of, because I always like them for some odd reason… and can never find any stories. So I'm like hell I'll write one. :) Anyhow I wrote A LOT for my amazing fans of this story and I have ideas to come so please give me lots of reviews and I will add some more VERY SOON! The more reviews the faster. Guarantee it! I just really like people to tell me what they think. Rawr.

-Tracy Cook


End file.
